KARMA CIRCLE
by MrsKyungsoo
Summary: Do Kyungsoo. Kesempurnaan mungkin kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan dirinya. namun dengan kesempurnannya dia tumbuh menjadi wanita sombong dan tak peduli orang lain.Tapi karma datang menimpanya, membuatnya harus hidup dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak mencintainya. Kyungsoo pun mulai belajar bagaimana menerima, menghargai, menghormati dan mencintai orang lain. THIS IS HUNSOO!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : PROLOG**

 **Summary** :

Do Kyungsoo, gadis yang benar benar diberkahi Tuhan dengan paras Cantik yang menggoda dan tubuh molek yang menggiurkan.

Berkah itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, populer dan selalu dicintai, khususnya dikalangan para pria. Dan dia sangat menyukai hal itu. Apa yang diinginkannya selalu didapatnya tanpa perlu terlalu banyak usaha. Inilah yang membuatnya menjadi sombong dan tak peduli perasaan orang. Karma datang menimpanya, membuatnya harus hidup dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak mencintainya. Kyungsoo pun mulai belajar bagaimana menerima, menghargai, menghormati dan mencintai orang lain.

 **" KARMA CIRCLE"**

 **CAST:**

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **Other Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

dll...

 **Pairing** : Hunsoo, Chanbaek

 **Rate: M**

 **NOTE** : This is REMAKE story from Wattpad by diana-w. if you want to read the original version, you can visit this link story/11661025-karma-circle

* * *

"Oh..ya.."

"Kau suka?"

"Ya Kyungsoo. Hisap lebih kuat.. "

"Seperti ini?"

"Ya.. ya seperti itu beb"

"Sss.. oh God, bibir mu benar benar luar biasa..ah.."

Kyungsoo berjongkok dibawah Jongin yang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

Mendesah dan mengerang menikmati bibir Kyungsoo yang berada dikejantanannya yang berkedut dan mulai membesar.

Kyungsoo begitu pandai memainkan lidahnya di ujung kejantanan Jongin. Membuat tubuh Jongin menggelinjang.

Kedua tangannya yang besar menggenggam kuat kepala Kyungsoo yang mulai maju mundur menghisap dirinya.

"Oh.. my.. bibir dan lidahmu begitu menyiksaku.."

Jongin kembali mengerang, saat lidah Kyungsoo menjilat dari pangkal hingga ujung kejantanannya.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan kepalanya tersenyum dengan bibir basah pada Jongin yang menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

Tangan Kyungsoo tak berhenti mengurut kejantanan Jongin. Mulut Jongin yang terbuka mendesah menerima sentuhan jari jari lentik Kyungsoo. Setetes cairan mulai keluar dari ujung kejantanannya.

Kyungsoo hanya meniupnya untuk menyiksa Jongin yang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tubuhnya yang semakin menggelinjang tak sanggup menahan ereksinya lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku butuh kau Kyungsoo. Aku ingin memasukkannya sekarang kedalam dirimu."

Jongin menghentikan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur.

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih berpakaian lengkap terhempas ketengah tempat tidur hotel yang begitu empuk.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Jongin yang masih memakai kemeja dan dasi tapi tidak memakai celana berdiri didepannya. Kejantanannya yang sudah bengkak mengacung keatas.

"Kau pikir keadaanku sekarang lucu?" suara Jongin serak dan berat akibat gairah.

"Oh Jongin, bukan maksudku untuk menertawakanmu tapi penampilan mu sekarang memang patut untuk ditertawakan. Bayangkan apa kata para direktur-direktur yang telah mempromosikan mu sebagai manejer yang baru diperusahaan mereka?"

Sudut mulut Kyungsoo naik membentuk seringaian licik kearah Jongin. Jari- jari lentiknya berada dibibirnya yang basah dan merah.

Jakun Jongin naik turun memandang tubuh Kyungsoo yang begitu menggiurkan dibalut kulit putih dan mulusnya yang sempurna.

Payudara montoknya menampakkan diri dari belahan gaunnya yang rendah. Rambut hitam panjang dengan ikal di ujungnya melengkapi penampilan Kyungsoo yang begitu tak bisa ditolak birahi laki laki.

"Kau selalu menyiksaku Kyungsoo, baik kata-kata dan perbuatanmu. Kau memang seorang dominan sejati". Jongin merangkak menuju sisi Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengelus pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo naik menuju pahanya.

"Bukankah kau menyukai menjadi submisifku? " Alis Kyungsoo melengkung indah menatap Jongin yang tampak merana menatap tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Aku menyukainya. Tubuhmu selalu memuaskanku." Kedua tangan Jongin meremas payudara Kyungsoo yang bulat dan montok.

Kyungsoo menarik kedua tangan Jongin menjauh dari tubuhnya. Memutar tubuhnya hingga berada diatas tubuh Jongin yang pasrah.

Kyungsoo selalu menyukai posisi ini, dia selalu suka menjadi pemegang kendali dan tak ingin Jongin menyentuhnya.

Kyungsoo selalu suka melihat pria yang berada dibawahnya kesakitan karna mendamba pelepasan yang selalu ditahannya. Itulah kepuasan bagi Kyungsoo, menyiksa pria dibawahnya adalah hal yang paling disukainya. Kyungsoo membolehkan mereka menyentuhnya untuk stimulasi permainaan sex mereka, tapi tetap dengan kendalinya. Mereka hanya bisa menyentuh apabila Kyungsoo memerintahkannya.

"Angkat tanganmu diatas kepala." Jongin mengikuti kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Genggam seprai. Jangan lepaskan sampai aku suruh. " Dengan patuh jari-jari Jongin langsung menggenggam seprai diatas kepalanya.

Jari telunjuk Kyungsoo menyusuri rahang Jongin turun menuju dadanya. Kyungsoo membuat lingkaran kecil di sekitar puting Jongin. Sentuhan halus itu membuat tubuh Jongin bergetar. Jari Kyungsoo kembali turun menyentuh otot otot perut Jongin yang sixpack berkat gym setiap hari.

Kejantanan Jongin sudah tegak dan mulai berkedut lagi. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihatnya, jari-jari Kyungsoo berlama lama bermain dipusar Jongin.

"Aku rasa dia hidup" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tertawa geli.

Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya menahan dirinya yang berada diambang klimaks.

"Oh.. Jongin. Lihat punyamu gemetaran.. membuatku kasihan padanya."

Gigi Jongin begemeretak mendengar kata kata Kyungsoo. Wanita didepannya ini terus menyiksanya sambil tertawa geli.

"Aku rasa dia perlu selimut sebelum dipanaskan Jongin"

Jongin langsung bangkit, dia benar benar lupa dengan yang satu itu. Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat alisnya melihat Jongin yang berpikir keras. Kyungsoo tahu pasti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jongin

"Berhubungan tanpa pengaman? lupakan saja." Kyungsoo turun dari tempat tidur, lalu memakai jaket tebal dan tasnya.

"Kau tahu pasti dengan mottoku Jongin, _safety first. No condom no sex_ "

"Maaf Kyungsoo aku benar benar lupa. ku mohon kali ini saja bantu aku." Jognin menunjuk kearah kejantanannya yang membesar.

" _Poor Jongin._ Kau punya tangan, puaskan dirimu sendiri" Kyungsoo dengan santai meninggalkan kamar hotel dan berjalan menuju lift.

Dengan elegan ia memanggil taksi dan meninggalkan Jongin yang merana didalam kamar hotel sendiri.

Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang berpendirian keras dengan prinsipnya dalam berhubungan sex. Hanya ada dua cara aman dalam berhubungan sex, yaitu dia harus meminum pil pencegah kehamilan atau mereka yang memakai pelindung. Karna Kyungsoo tidak suka meminum obat jadi dia memilih opsi kedua.

Para pria yang ingin berhubungan dengannya tak bisa menolak hal itu. Dia tidak ingin hamil lalu menikah dan tunduk dibawah laki laki.

Tidak!

Tidak akan pernah hal itu terjadi! dialah yang berkuasa, dia harus berada diatas mereka dan menginjak injak harga diri mereka yang selalu buta akan gairah.

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog : Karma Circle

Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Summary** :

Do Kyungsoo, gadis yang benar benar diberkahi Tuhan dengan paras Cantik yang menggoda dan tubuh molek yang menggiurkan.

Berkah itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, populer dan selalu dicintai, khususnya dikalangan para pria. Dan dia sangat menyukai hal itu. Apa yang diinginkannya selalu didapatnya tanpa perlu terlalu banyak usaha. Inilah yang membuatnya menjadi sombong dan tak peduli perasaan orang. Karma datang menimpanya, membuatnya harus hidup dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak mencintainya. Kyungsoo pun mulai belajar bagaimana menerima, menghargai, menghormati dan mencintai orang lain.

 **" KARMA CIRCLE"**

 **CAST:**

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **Other Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

dll...

 **Pairing** : Hunsoo, Chanbaek

 **Rate: M**

 **NOTE** : This is REMAKE story from Wattpad by diana-w. if you want to read the original version, you can visit this link story/11661025-karma-circle

* * *

Kyungsoo sibuk menata meja dan kursi di cafe barunya yang baru berumur dua minggu. Dia juga tak segan turun langsung untuk membantu kerja karyawannya. Kyungsoo merasa beruntung mendapat lokasi cafe yang berada di dekat perkantoran, berkat rekomendasi dan bantuan dari Jongin, Kyungsoo bisa menyewa tempat cafenya sekarang dengan harga yang lumayan murah.

Hari benar benar masih pagi tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa gerah dan gelisah. Sudah beberapa Minggu ini perasaan gelisah terus mengganggunya, membuat Kyungsoo menjadi susah tidur dan mudah yang mengganggunya ini membuatnya selalu uring-uringan sepanjang hari.

Moodnya naik turun, sebentar marah dan sebentar sedih tanpa sudah seperti itu, Kyungsoo mencoba menghabiskan waktunya dengan melakukan olahraga yoga untuk memulihkan moodnya.

Handphone Kyungsoo tiba tiba berdering memutuskan lamunannya. Foto Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum dengan gaun putih pernikahannya terpampang dilayar handphone milik Kyuungsoo.

"Congratulation girlz!" teriak Baekhyun dari seberang sana.

"Terlambat Baek. Ini sudah hari ke empat belas cafe dibuka." ketus Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan daftar menu ke pegawainya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku benar benar tidak bisa menghubungimu, kau tahu sinyal disana benar benar membuatku cepat mati karna frustrasi." Jawab Baekhyun.

Bekhyun hampir sebulan kurang menghabiskan waktunya untuk bulan madu dengan Chanyeol disebuah pulau yang berada di dekat Selandia baru, entah apa namanya Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingat.

Kyungsoo mengira mereka tidak akan pernah pulang, karna begitu senang menjelajahi pulau dan bersosialisasi dengan penduduk asli yang senang mencoret-coret tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo masih menyimpan foto yang dikirim Baekhyun di handphonenya, dengan hanya menggunakan tanktop putih dan rok dengan rumbai rumbai dari jerami sedang menari bersama Chanyeol yang tubuhnya penuh dengan coretan. Wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar bahagia, dan Kyungsoo benar-benar senang melihat pasangan itu akhirnya bersatu.

"Dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku dan Chanyeol sekarang sudah berada di bandara. Secepatnya aku akan mengunjungimu."

Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan pipi chubby Baekhyun yang memerah karna senang.

"Oke. Aku menunggumu dan jangan membawa suamimu. aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan perempuanku." ketus Kungsoo yang disambut dengan tawa serak Baekhyun.

"Oke. Bye Kyung."

"Bye, Baek."

Kyungsoo menyimpan handphone kesaku celananya dan kembali mengecek kerja pegawainya.

"Sebentar!" teriak Kyungsoo dari kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia menyanggul rambut panjangnya yang basah dengan handuk. Kyungsoo berdecak jengkel saat tamu diluar terus membunyikan bel apartemennya dengan tidak sabar.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu, dan mendapati kantong besar tersodor didepan wajahnya. Wajah Baekhyun muncul dari samping kantong sambil menyeringai.

"Hai, girl." sapanya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang hangat dan mencium kedua pipi chubbynya yang memerah.

Kyungsoo membukakan pintu lebar lebar, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Kau malam malam kesini dengan apa? dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menutup pintu, lalu menyusul Baekhyun yang sedang memeriksa isi kulkasnya.

"Aku diantar Chanyeol. Dia ada urusan disekitar sini dengan temannya." jawab Baekhyun sambil mengambil minuman dingin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kantong putih besar yang berada diatas sofanya.

"Oleh oleh untukmu. Lihatlah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum girang, ia lalu duduk didepan kantong tersebut. Wajah girangnya berubah cemberut saat melihat isi dalam kantong tersebut.

"Yang benar saja. Apa kau tidak bisa mencarikan aku sesuatu yang lain, yang lebih berwarna atau berkelap kelip?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya saat mendengar nada sarkastis Kyungsoo. Tangannya memegang sebuah topeng panjang berwarna coklat gelap yang penuh ukiran dicat berwarna emas.

"Kau sudah memiliki banyak benda seperti itu dilemari mu. Kau butuh sesuatu yang berbau

magis untuk tokomu dan taran.. tan.. tan.. aku menemukan benda ini." jawab Baekhyun dengan gaya bicara yang dibuat buat membuat alis Kyungsoo mengeryit melihatnya.

"Kau menyuruhku menaruh ini di cafe? ini sama sekali tidak terlihat magis Baek, tapi spooky!"

Kyungsoo tiba tiba merasa pusing saat berdebat dengan sahabatnya yang sangat keras kepala ini.

"Oh, ayolah Kyungsoo. Bagi para penduduk asli itu, topeng ini memiliki makna yang dalam dan sangat artistik. Tak bisakah kau melihatnya?". Baekhyun membawa tasnya untuk duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang memasukkan kembali topeng tersebut ke kantong dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Aku akan cepat berdebu dan menua kalau berdebat tentang selera seni mu yang aneh." Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan seringaiannya sedangkan Kungsoo hanya memutar mata melihat sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kondisimu? sudah adakah?". Kyungsoo menatap perut Baekhyun untuk menunjukkan maksud pertanyaannya. Wajah Baekhyun berubah sedih sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku takut Kyung. Aku takut tidak bisa memberikan keturunan pada Chanyeol." Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada lututnya yang bertekuk diatas sofa.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo marah melihat sikap pesimis Baekhyun.

"Aku dan Chanyeol setiap melakukannya, kau tahu maksudku." Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil memutar mata melihat Baekhyun yang masih malu malu mengucapkan kata sex.

"Kami.. tidak pernah memakai pengaman. Kalau apa yang kubaca dicerita cerita dewasa, mereka akan langsung isi setiap mereka tidak pakai pengaman, seharusnya aku juga

seperti itu tapi..."

Baekhyun menunduk tak mau menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang menghembuskan nafasnya saat mendengar keluhannya.

"Berhentilah membaca novel-novel imajinasi tingkat tinggi itu, lebih baik kau membaca buku tentang kandungan. Membaca hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu hanya melambungkan impianmu setinggi langit kemudian jatuh terhempas saat melihat kenyataan yang ada."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan cemberut seperti mengatakan 'Apa salahnya bermimpi? kenyataan juga tak seburuk itu'. Kyungsoo tahu pikiran sahabatnya itu, kemudian Kyungsoo mencubit pipi chubby Baekhyun yang semakin chubby.

"Jangan pesimis Baek. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa memiliki anak. Kalian hanya harus terus mencobanya. Jaga pola makan dan kesehatanmu, kalau perlu konsultasi kedokter. Arraso?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri? bagaimana dengan Jongin dan Taeyong?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyipitkan mata penasaran.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. "Aku dan Jongin bukan seperti itu! sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku dan dia hanya patner sex! Dan Taeyong itu cerita lama."

"Dimana dia sekarang? Si Jongin itu?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan eksperesi penasarannya.

"Sudah dua minggu terakhir ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia sekarang sedang sibuk bolak balik dari sini dan Afrika selatan. Dia baru dipromosikan dan harus mengecek keadaan disana secara langsung, sebagai seorang manajer baru."

Kyungsoo teringat saat terakhir kali bertemu dengan Jongin di sebuah hotel, dan itu pastinya

pengalaman terakhir yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Jongin. Baekhyun hanya membalas jawaban Kyungsoo dengan O panjang.

"Kau tidak bosan dengan status hubungan yang tidak jelas seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil memajukan tubuhnya kedepan Kyungsoo yang semakin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Urg! berhenti memojokkanku Baek. Aku dan dia senang dengan keadaan kami sekarang, dan aku tidak ingin dipusingkan dengan status seperti itu." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya berharap kau bisa menyusulku, menikah itu rasanya luar biasa." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Tidak. Terima kasih banyak atas saran dan doanya, tapi sungguh aku tidak mau membagi waktuku yang luar biasa dengan orang lain."

Baekhyun memutar matanya melihat tubuh langsing Kyungsoo yang Putih bangkit dan melepaskan handuk yang melilit diatas kepalanya menuju kamar.

"Oh ya Kyung, lusa kau bisa kan datang kerumah orang tuaku. kami akan mengadakan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Ibu" teriak Baekhyun dari ruang tamu.

"Ya! aku pasti datang!" balas Kyungsoo dari balik kamar.

"Baguslah karna Sehunie juga mengatakan akan mengusahakan untuk datang. Acara tak akan seru kalau hanya kami berempat yang memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Ibu."

Kyungsoo hanya berdecak kesal mendengar Baekhyun menyebutkan nama sepupunya yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Aku sebenarnya sangat malas bertemu dengan sepupumu yang hanya punya satu ekspresi itu, tapi ini semua untuk Bibi Byun." Kyungsoo kembali duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mendesahkan nafasnya. Sudah biasa menghadapi pertengkaran sepupu dan sahabatnya yang tak pernah menemukan kata sepakat saat bertemu.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali membicarakan hal hal yang tidak penting yang selalu disukai para wanita. Dua jam lebih mereka mengobrol sampai handphone Baekhyun berdering.

"Oh, Chanyeol sudah menungguku dibawah. Aku akan mengunjungimu di cafe baru mu." Chanyeol menunggunya diparkiran apartemen Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyampaikan salamnya untuk Chanyeol melalui Baekhyun yang buru-buru turun menemui suaminya.

Kantuk berat mulai menguasainya setelah Baekhyun pergi. Malam itu Kyungsoo kembali tidur dengan gelisah padahal matanya sudah begitu berat. Kyungsoo berjalan limbung kedapurnya untuk mengambil air minum. Perutnya entah kenapa berasa mual dan kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Kyungsoo kembali kekamar mencoba merebahkan diri lagi diatas tempat tidur.

 **Apa yang salah dengan diriku?** jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati.

i'm posting 2 chapter at once. enjoy and happy reading

don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3  
**

 **Summary** :

Do Kyungsoo, gadis yang benar benar diberkahi Tuhan dengan paras Cantik yang menggoda dan tubuh molek yang menggiurkan.

Berkah itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, populer dan selalu dicintai, khususnya dikalangan para pria. Dan dia sangat menyukai hal itu. Apa yang diinginkannya selalu didapatnya tanpa perlu terlalu banyak usaha. Inilah yang membuatnya menjadi sombong dan tak peduli perasaan orang. Karma datang menimpanya, membuatnya harus hidup dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak mencintainya. Kyungsoo pun mulai belajar bagaimana menerima, menghargai, menghormati dan mencintai orang lain.

 **" KARMA CIRCLE"**

 **CAST:**

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **Other Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

dll...

 **Pairing** : Hunsoo, Chanbaek

 **Rate: M**

 **NOTE** : This is REMAKE story from Wattpad by diana-w. if you want to read the original version, you can visit this link story/11661025-karma-circle

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Kau sakit? wajahmu kelihatan pucat."

Yeri, teman Yoga Kyungsoo yang baru selesai bicara dengan instruktur baru yoga mereka menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sibuk melap wajahnya yang penuh keringat dengan handuk kecil miliknya.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak kedokter?" tanya Yeri sembari meneguk air dingin dari botol minumannya.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya membuat rambut hitamnya yang diikat ekor kuda bergoyang menyentuh punggungnya. Mana mungkin dia kedokter, dia paling benci tempat yang dinamakan rumah sakit ataupun klinik.

"Sepertinya hanya darah rendah. Eww, bau apa itu?" Hidung mancung Kyungsoo mengeryit. Bau yang menyengat membuat perutnya mulai bergolak.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa kepalanya pusing, sudah beberapa hari ini dia susah makan karna perutnya yang tidak mau menerima asupan sedikitpun.

Setiap Kyungsoo paksakan untuk makan, perutnya akan semakin bergolak dan akhirnya makanan yang masuk langsung keluar.

Yeri, menoleh kearah bau yang membuat Kyungsoo mual. Tampak segerombolan wanita sedang asyik mengobrol. Yeri mendekat kesana untuk mencari tahu asal bau itu.

"apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Yeri yang kembali duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Oh, itu hanya sekelompok ibu ibu muda yang sedang berkumpul untuk saling pamer masakan dan pengalaman." jawab Yeri.

"Baunya sangat menyengat membuatku mual." Kyungsoo meneguk air untuk mengurangi rasa pahit ditenggorokannya akibat asam lambungnya yang naik.

"Itu hanya bau sandwich tuna Kyung. Bukannya Kau juga sering memakannya?" keluh Yeri. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Benarkah? Entah kenapa perutku mual hanya dengan mencium baunya?" tanya Kyungsoo heran pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan Irene? kenapa dia tidak masuk?" tanya Kuyngsoo pada Yeri yang tadi sempat mengobrol dengan instruktur baru.

"Irene sedang hamil dan kehamilannya itu sangat lemah, jadi dia harus banyak

beristirahat dirumah." Jawab Yeri sambil tersenyum miris menatap Kyungsoo.

"Urg, aku jadi takut sendiri setiap mendengar kata kata itu belakangan ini." Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

"hamil, maksudmu?" Tanya Yeri. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Makanya menikahlah Kyungsoo, jadi kau tidak akan terasa asing dengan kata itu." Yeri menyenggol bahunya sambil terkikik geli melihat Kyungsoo yang memutar matanya malas mendengar jawaban Yeri.

Kata menikah adalah kata terakhir yang akan dilakukannya kalau dia sudah benar benar putus asa untuk hidup sendiri.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri diantara kotak kotak persegi panjang kecil yang sudah terbuka berserakan didekat kakinya. Sepuluh stik berwarna putih berada ditangannya yang gemetaran tak percaya dengan kenyataan telak yang terpampang didepan mulai membuat tubuhnya limbung hingga rasa mual itu kembali muncul. Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan semua makanan yang sempat dicernanya tadi siang. Membiarkan sepuluh testpack berwarna putih berserakan dilantai dengan tanda dua garis merah ditengahnya.

Kyungsoo terduduk lemas dilantai kamar mandi dan berusaha untuk mengingat semua laki laki yang pernah berhubungan badan dengannya selama sebulan belakangan ini. Mengingat si penanam benih diperutnya.

Taeyong, mantan kekasih Kyungsoo. Mereka terakhir kali bertemu diakhir bulan yang lalu dan mereka bahkan tidak sempat berhubungan badan karna Kyungsoo yang memutuskan hubungan sebelum mereka sampai di apartemen Taeyong. Lagi pula Taeyong selalu memakai pengaman, karna dia memiliki prinsip yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Taeyong- coret dari list

Jongin, partner sexnya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu pertengahan bulan ini dan mereka juga tidak melakukan hubungan badan, karna Jongin yang lupa membawa pengaman dan Kyungsoo tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Kyungsoo kembali mencoba mengingat-ingat, kapan terakhir kali dia dan Jongin melakukan sex. Pikiran Kyungsoo melayang kehari sebelum Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungan dengan Taeyong.

Ya, mereka memang melakukan hubungan badan tapi Jongin memakai pengaman saat itu. Kyungsoo mengingat jelas hal itu karna dia yang memasangkannya.

 **Mungkinkah pengamannya tidak berfungsi?**

Kyungsoo menggigit kukunya mulai merasakan cemas dan ketakutan. Tanpa sadar matanya menatap kearah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, menatap topeng bercorak yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Oleh oleh dari perjalanan bulan madu sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah acara pernikahan mereka sebulan yang lalu.

 **Pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun dan Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun!**

Pikiran Kyungsoo terbuka dan kembali teringat kejadian saat malam pernikahan Baekhyun. Ingatannya mulai muncul satu persatu dan suskses membuatnya terperangah.

 **Bisa bisanya aku melupakan malam itu. malam kebodohan yang berlipat lipat!**

 _Flashback_

"kau sangat cantik Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo memandang pantulan sahabatnya yang begitu bahagia dari cermin besar di dalam kamar. Baekhyun tampak seperti seorang peri menurutnya. Kulit putihnya berseri seri dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih. Kyungsoo mendekat dan memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"kau tahu Baek. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini."

Perkataan Kyungsoo sukses membuat Baekhyun terperangah, namun kemudian ia terkikik geli mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyungsoo dan kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo kembali.

"jangan merusak acaraku Do Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mengucapkan kata katanya sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo bergidik dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Baekhyun.

"aku hanya mau memperingatimu Baek, sebelum semua menjadi terlambat."

"Oh, terimakasih atas peringatannya nona Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya. Ia bertekad untuk membuat sahabatnya menjadi ragu.

" Jangan datang padaku dan menangis saat apa yang kubilang hari ini terjadi padamu esoknya."

"aku yakinkan padamu hari itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Jawab Baekhyun tidak mau kalah, dan masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek jawaban Baekhyun. Kemudian keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali terkikik geli di dalam kamar.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju taman dimana dekorasi pesta sudah terpasang apik. Sederhana tapi manis itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan dari suasana pernikahan Baekhyun. Mawar mawar putih terangkai di tiang tiang gerbang yang melengkung, dan Karpet berwarna merah terbentang hingga altar. Disampingnya berjejer kursi kursi untuk para tamu. Kyungsoo bergegas mencari tempat duduk didepan untuk melihat langsung prosesi pernikahan Baekhyun.

Didepan altar berdiri Chanyeol yang memakai setelan tuksedo hitam. Wajah tampannya terus mengumbar senyum bahagia menampilkan lesung pipinya saat sedang berbicara dengan sepupu Baekhyun, Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya melengos ketika melihat wajah dingin Sehun yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

Beberapa pria yang Kyungsoo kenal sebagai teman Chanyeol menatap tubuhnya yang dibalut

gaun satin berwarna biru langit yang ia gulung keatas dan menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang memikat dan kulit punggungnya yang terbuka.

Wajah cantiknya semakin bersinar dengan polesan makeup natural yang semakin membuatnya terlihat manis dan menarik. Sepasang anting mutiara bertengger indah ditelinganya, membuat sosoknya semakin susah untuk diabaikan.

Kyungsoo memasang senyum menggoda dibibirnya ketika membalas tatapan mereka. Kemudian kembali menghadap kearah Chanyeol.

Prosesi pernikahan berlangsung dengan hikmad. Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan air mata bahagia untuk sahabatnya. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan saat kedua pasang suami istri itu diperbolehkan untuk berciuman.

Acara kembali berlanjut, hidangan dan musik sudah melengkapi acara pernikahan tersebut. Terdengar suara dentingan gelas dari ayah Baekhyun, Tuan Byun berdiri dan meminta perhatian dari para tamunya untuk diam.

Ayah Baekhyun memberikan sepatah dua patah kata kepada anaknya dan menantunya. Beberapa lelucon mengenai Baekhyun waktu kecil terselip dipidatonya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah menahan malu, tapi Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya tertawa dan mencubit hidung istrinya.

"Aku serahkan putri cantikku Byun Baekhyun padamu Park Chanyeol untuk kau bahagiakan, kalau sampai aku melihat airmata sedih mengalir dipipi chubbynya. Kau akan berurusan denganku."

" _Ne, Appa_! bisa ku pastikan hanya air mata bahagia yang akan mengalir di mata indahnya." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri dengan tegap memandang Ayah mertuanya.

Setelah pidato dari Ayah Baekhyun, Sehun berdiri sambil tersenyum kearah sepupu tersayangnya itu. Sehun memberikan nasihat pada Chanyeol cara menangani Baekhyun yang bisa sangat keras kepala, diikuti gelak tawa dan riuh tepuk tangan saat mendengar Sehun berbicara.

"Cinta adalah sebuah keputusan, itu adalah sebuah janji. Jika cinta hanya sekedar perasaan, maka tidak akan ada dasar untuk berjanji saling mencintai selamanya. Sebuah perasaan akan datang dan mungkin akan pergi tapi ingat, cinta sejati akan tetap bertahan."

Sehun tersenyum lembut kepada kedua mempelai yang menghayati setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, matanya menyiratkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun yang merebahkan kepalanya kedada Chanyeol.

"Mari kita bersulang untuk kedua mempelai yang berbahagia ini." Sehun mengangkat gelasnya keatas sambil mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh tamu yang ikut mengangkat gelasnya dengan senyum mengembang di wajah berhenti kearah Kyungsoo yang membalas tatapannya sambil bergumam tanpa suara padanya.

 _'Not bad'_

Sudut bibir Sehun naik menerima pujian tak ikhlas dari Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua meneguk habis minuman dengan kedua mata masih tetap saling bertatapan.

Alunan melodi romantis mengalun diruangan. Para tamu yang berpasangan sibuk berdansa. Beberapa tamu lainnya saling mengobrol dan bercengkrama.

Sehun muncul menganggu pasangan pengantin baru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling berpelukan ditengah kerumunan tamu yang berdansa. Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdansa dengannya. Chanyeol dengan tertawa geli menyerahkan pengantinnya yang cemberut pada sepupunya. Chanyeol keluar dari kerumunan dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang datang kearahnya.

"Mau berdansa?"

Chanyeol cukup lama terdiam,kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membawa kedua tangan kaku Chanyeol untuk bersandar di pinggangnya dan kedua tangannya melingkar dileher Chanyeol.

"Masih seagresif biasanya Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar sindiran Chanyeol.

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik Chan." jawab Kyungsoo.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Tubuh Chanyeol yang kaku tiba tiba menjadi rileks dan terkikik. Chanyeol membawa tubuh Kyungsoo untuk semakin menempel padanya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya heran menatap senyum Chanyeol.

"Jangan lepaskan pelukanmu." bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali, tak yakin dengan yang diucapkan suami sahabatnya itu, tiba-tiba pundak Kyungsoo disentuh, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dicengkeram. Baekhyun muncul dibelakangnya dengan wajah marah. Chanyeol melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai menatap wajah sang istri. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang bingung, kemudian beralih menatap wajah suaminya yang terus tersenyum.

Chanyeol meraup tubuh Baekhyun dan langsung menciumnya. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak saat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, masih dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap bibir bawah Baekhyun yang basah karena ciuman mendadaknya tadi.

"Aku selalu suka melihat wajah cemberutmu."

Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang dari tadi berdiri disamping mereka memutar matanya jengah melihat aksi mereka. Sehun datang menghampiri mereka untuk meminta Baekhyun kembali berdansa dengannya.

Baekhyun mengambil tangan sepupunya itu dan tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian menyuruh mereka saling berhadap hadapan.

"Tolong jaga sepupuku Kyung."

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian pergi keluar dari pesta, meninggalkan mereka berdua yang terdiam. Sehun membuang nafasnya kasar dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal padanya. Sehun memegang pinggul Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuhnya mendekat. Kyungsoo terkejut dan tanpa sadar kedua tangannya bersandar di dada Sehun.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini karna aku begitu ingin berdansa." keluh Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya melengos menatap kesal Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Tuan sombong bermuka datar, Oh Sehun." sindir Kyungsoo. Mata Sehun menyipit memandang tajam wajah gadis didepannya ini..4

"Aku tidak sombong gadis kecil. Dan satu hal yaNg harus kau tau, wajahku tidak datar dan senyumku juga manis, kau akan terkejut jika melihatnya."

"Oh ya, percaya diri sekali kau Tuan Oh ?"

Kyungsoo semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya sehingga membuat payudaranya menempel erat di dada Sehun.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Sehun dengan intens dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan mencela.

"Wae, Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? jangan terlalu serius menatapku. Aku tidak mau nanti kau masuk kedalam pesonaku terlalu dalam Nona Do".

Kyungsoo memutar matanya jengah, dia tidak menyangka laki-laki sedingin ini punya tingkat kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa. Hal itu membuatnya muak.

" Coba lihat dirimu. Penampilanmu selalu terlihat tua dibandingkan umurmu yang sesungguhnya Nona."

Kini giliran Sehun yang mengamati penampilan Kyungsoo dari atas hingga kebawah, kemudian berdecak. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin geram.

Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memutar tubuhnya kembali mendekat ketubuh Sehun. Alisnya melengkung melihat eksperesi yang ditampilkan Kyungsoo.

" Kenapa? kau tidak terbiasa melawan pria dewasa?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang mengejek.

" Bisa kuyakinkan padamu, aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kalian yang mengaku sebagai pria dewasa. Tapi mungkin dirimu-lah yang tidak terbiasa dengan gadis berpengalaman." Bisik Kyungsoo yang kini kembali memegang obor kemenangan.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo dan hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa senti diantara mereka. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan deru nafas Sehun diwajahnya.

" Kau harus mencoba dulu sebelum memberikan penilaian, Nona Do."

Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan disetiap kata yang diucapkan Sehun. Membuat Kyungsoo berusaha menahan nafasnya untuk tak mendesah akibat panas yang dialirkan Sehun akibat kedekatan mereka.

Alunan musik berhenti dan para pelayan pun masuk membawa minuman diatas nampan. Seorang pelayan berhenti disamping mereka dan menawarkan minuman. Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah tak berdekatan lagi saling berhadapan mencoba mengontrol emosi masing masing.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengambil minuman serentak dan langsung menenggak habis. Sehun kembali mengambil minuman kedua. Kyungsoo yang tak mau kalah, mengambil minuman kedua, ketiga dan keempat dan langsung menegaknya.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka, setelah acara pesta dansa dan menenggak minuman beralkohol dari pelayan yang menawarkan minuman pada mereka, Kyungsoo dan Sehun berakhir disini dengan keadaan mabuk dan sangat kacau.

"Hihi kau tahu, bukan seperti itu. Hik."

Kyungsoo yang duduk diatas tubuh Sehun terkikik. Sehun tampak berantakan karna perbuatan Kyungsoo, masih memakai dasi dengan kemeja yang sudah terbuka, tangan Sehun yang berada di payudara Kyungsoo kembali terjatuh kesamping tubuhnya.

" Biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri, kau tak perlu mendikteku." Mulut Sehun mengerucut kedepan, cemberut dangan wajah yang merah akibat terlalu banyak meminum minuman beralkohol dan penuh dengan bekas lipstick Kyungsoo.

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo dan memunggunginya. Kyungsoo masih terkikik geli sambil cegukan melihat Sehun yang cemberut. Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang, dan menyandarkan dagunya kebahu lebar milik Sehun.

" Baiklah, hik. Lakukan apa yang kau mau Sehunie. Hik."

Sehun langsung bangkit dan menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalut celana dalam berenda. Wajahnya yang merah menyeringai, tampak menggemaskan dengan rambut berantakan yang malah menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya.

Tangan Kyungsoo naik membelai wajah tegas Sehun dan menatap kedalam iris mata Sehun. Warna mata Sehun membuat tubuhnya terasa aneh, warna coklat abu-abu dengan lingkaran coklatditepinya. Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan perasaan aneh yang ditimbulkan saat dia menatap intens kedalam iris mata Sehun. Kyungsoo pun memalingkan wajahnya, dan berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam penuh nafsu dari Sehun.

Tangan Sehun langsung meremas payudara Kyungsoo dan membawa punggung Kyungsoo untuk menempel ditubuh depan Sehun, lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Kyungsoo mengerang akibat sentuhan brutal Sehun di payudaranya, jari jarinya yang panjang memainkan puting Kyungsoo hingga mengeras.

"arrghh.. Sehun, tunggu.. hmm..ahh.." kata kata yang diucapkan Kyungsoo berbaur dengan desahan dan erangannya.

Lidah Arthur mendarat dibelakang telinganya dimana titik sensitive Kyungsoo berada. Kepala Kyungsoo menengadah bersandar kebahu Sehun. Tangannya berada dikepala Sehun, membuat rambut Sehun semakin berantakan.

Salah satu tangan Sehun turun menyentuh perut Kyungsoo, dan semakin turun lagi hingga masuk kedalam celana dalam milik Kyungsoo. Jari jari panjang Sehun bermain disana sehingga membangkitkan gairah Kyungsoo.

" Kau sudah sangat basah Kyungie... ahhh." Sehun mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang terbuka dan menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat milik Kyungsoo.

"Hunie..ahh.. Sehun..hmm.. aku sudah.."

" Keluarkan Kyungsoo, aku ingin melihatmu."

Sehun semakin cepat menggerakan jari jarinya yang berada didalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo melengkung kebelakang hingga membuat payudara besarnya membusung, menampilkan tubuh terindah yang pernah Sehun lihat, membuat ereksi Sehun mengeras.

Kyungsoo berteriak dan mendesahkan nama Sehun saat dia mencapai pelepasannya. Sehun kembali meraup bibir Kyungsoo dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Tangan Kyungsoo turun untuk menyentuh kejantanan Sehun yang membesar.

"Giliranmu."

Sehun mengerang saat tangan hangat Kyungsoo menyentuh kejantanannya yang masih bersembunyi didalam celana. Sehun mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan menghentikan usapannya di kejantanannya

" Tidak. Aku ingin memuaskan diriku, didalammu."

Sehun kembali membawa tubuh Kyungsoo telungkup ditempat tidur. Melepaskan celana dalam berenda milik Kyungsoo dan buru buru melepaskan celananya dan menjatuhkan semua pakaian mereka kelantai.

Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya mencium leher belakang Kyungsoo lalu turun kepunggungnya, tangannya yang bebas menggerayangi perut datar milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya biasa mengerang, tangannya mencengkram seprai dibawahnya. Tangan Sehun menaikkan pinggul Kyungsoo keatas, membuka kakinya dan memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah siap didepan pintu Vagina Kyungsoo. Cairan Kyungsoo membuat kejantanan Sehun dengan mudah masuk. Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

" Kyungsoo, kau begitu... nikmat, ahh.." Kyungsoo menggeram merasakan sensasi tubuh bawah Kyungsoo yang begitu kuat menghisapnya.

Kyungsoo ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencoba menemukan irama dari gerakan Sehun yang kuat dan cepat. Mencoba memuaskan mereka berdua.

Kedua tangan Sehun berada diatas bokongnya, mencengkram daging lembut itu. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan suara nafas Sehun yang terengah engah disela sela geramannya. Kyungsoo terpekik saat kejantanan Sehun menyentuh mulut rahimnya. Membuatnya berada ditepi orgasme.

"Sehunnn..!" Kyungsoo memekik ketika klimaks mengerubunginya.

Dinding Vagina Kyungsoo mengetat dan membuat Sehun mendesis saat cairan panasnya memenuhi bagian dalam Kyungsoo kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh menyusul Kyungsoo yang terlelap dibawahnya.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun terbangun bersamaan, mereka langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur yang kacau balau dengan keadaan telanjang. Mereka terpekik saat melihat kondisi masing masing dan saling berebut selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya, Sehun yang kebingungan mengambil bantal dan menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kyungsoo mencoba bersikap tenang sedangkan Sehun mengacak acak rambutnya dan tampak kebingungan. Sehun mengambil kemejanya yang tergeletak disudut tempat tidur. Kyungsoo berdeham untuk memulai pembicaraan.

" Dengar, yang kita lakukan tadi malam benar benar membingungkan." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian mengangguk.

" Kita dalam kondisi mabuk berat tadi malam."

" Iya, mabuk berat." Jawab Sehun mem-beo sembari mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke lantai berusaha mencari celananya.

" Dan kita sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam."

Kyungsoo dan Sehun saling menatap. Pernyataan itu tentu saja salah, karena Mereka berdua bisa mengingat jelas dengan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam. Mereka menggelengkan kepala berusaha menepis ingatan itu.

" Ya. Kita tidak mengingat apa-apa." Jawab Sehun tegas.

"Jadi, mari kita lupakan semua ini dan anggap ini semua tidak pernah terjadi." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya meminta persetujuan kesepakatan dari Sehun.

" Ya. Aku setuju." Sehun menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo.

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback end..._

Kyungsoo terbangun dari lamunannya dan mendapati handphonenya berdering. Wajah Baekhyun terpasang dilayar Handphone nya. Kyungsoo membuang nafas berat dan menerima panggilan telepon dari Baekhyun.

" Hai girls! Kami menunggumu di rumah malam ini." Teriak Baekhyun dari sebrang telpon.

" Hmm Baekhyun-ah, apa Sehun ikut?" Tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

" Ya. Aku baru saja menghubunginya, dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini."

Kyungsoo mencoba menelan ludahnya untuk meredam tenggorokannya yang kering.

" Ada apa Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan Kyungsoo yang begitu lama terdiam tak menanggapinya seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo masih diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia masih bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

' _ **Apa Benar anak yang ku kandung ini adalah anak Sehun?...'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

fast update hehehe... mumpung saya masih ada waktu buat update cepet.. makasih juga buat yang udah kasih review, follow dan fav FF ini

tebakan kalian soal Kyung hamil benar hehehe, tapi ternyata ayahnya bukan Jongin heheheh, tapiiii ?

please Review and Happy Reading ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary** :

Do Kyungsoo, gadis yang benar benar diberkahi Tuhan dengan paras Cantik yang menggoda dan tubuh molek yang menggiurkan.

Berkah itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, populer dan selalu dicintai, khususnya dikalangan para pria. Dan dia sangat menyukai hal itu. Apa yang diinginkannya selalu didapatnya tanpa perlu terlalu banyak usaha. Inilah yang membuatnya menjadi sombong dan tak peduli perasaan orang. Karma datang menimpanya, membuatnya harus hidup dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak mencintainya. Kyungsoo pun mulai belajar bagaimana menerima, menghargai, menghormati dan mencintai orang lain.

 **" KARMA CIRCLE"**

 **CAST:**

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **Other Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

dll...

 **Pairing** : Hunsoo, Chanbaek

 **Rate: M**

 **NOTE** : This is REMAKE story from Wattpad by diana-w. if you want to read the original version, you can visit this link story/11661025-karma-circle

* * *

 _Flashback..._

Tangan mungil itu memutar gagang pintu untuk membukanya. Engsel pintu yang sudah berkarat itu, menimbulkan suara derit saat pintu dibuka.

" Kau sudah pulang?" tanya suara serak namun terdengar ramah dari dalam rumah.

Gadis mungil itu hanya diam berdiri di depan pintu, membuat sang Nenek pemilik rumah itu bingung ketika tidak mendengar jawaban dari bibir gadis mungil itu.

Sang nenek pun mencopot celemek yang dipakainya, menghampiri gadis kecil itu dan berjongkok didepan gadis mungil itu yang tak lain adalah cucunya.

" Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

Tangan gemuk sang nenek yang penuh dengan kepalan itu merapikan rambut Kyungsoo kecil yang berantakan. Kyungsoo masih menunduk tak menanggapi pertanyaan neneknya.

" Kau habis berkelahi ya?" tanya sang nenek dengan senyum simpul dan menarik tangan cucunya untuk mendekat padanya.

" Halmeoni...?"

Kyungsoo mencicit sambil menatap kedalam mata neneknya, kemudian ia menunduk lagi. Jari telunjuk sang nenek menyentuh dagu mungil Kyungsoo dan mengadahkan kepala Kyungsoo untuk kembali menatapnya.

" Katakan sayang. Nenek berjanji tidak akan marah padamu." ucap sang Nenek berusaha meyakinkan cucunya.

" Apa itu ' _anak haram'_ nek?, anak laki-laki dikelas memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Pertanyaan Kyungsoo kecil itu membuat neneknya terkejut.

" Apa kau berkelahi karna mereka memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak. Baekhyun datang membelaku, mereka marah kemudian mendorong Baekhyun hingga dia terjatuh kelantai. Aku memukul mereka karna membuat Baekhyun sakit." Jawab Kyungsoo kecil sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan memukul angin didepan wajah neneknya yang tersenyum bangga pada cucunya yang berkelahi untuk membela temannya.

" Apa karna aku tidak punya ayah nek?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat besarnya, memandang wajah neneknya yang sedih. Tangan besar neneknya mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

" Tidak penting apa yang mereka katakan tentangmu Kyungsoo. Yang terpenting adalah dirimu yang sekarang. Nenek menyayangimu apa adanya Kyung, baik kau memiliki ayah ataupun tidak. Jadi jangan pikirkan apa yang mereka katakan, karna kau adalah kau."

Tubuh Kyungsoo kecil diangkat dan didekap dalam pelukan hangat neneknya. Tangan besar sang nenek yang bebas, mendarat di perut Kyungsoo dan menggelitiknya.

Kyungsoo terkikik dan tertawa. Wajahnya kembali ceria walaupun penuh dengan luka dan lumpur. Kyungsoo memeluk leher neneknya dan kemudian mengecup pipinya.

" _Saranghae Halmeoni_." Ungkapan sayang Kyungsoo kecil membuat hati neneknya sedih, mengingat bagaimana nasib cucunya yang tidak memiliki ayah yang mau mengakuinya sebagai anak, dan ibunya yang meninggal saat melahirkan Kyungsoo.

" Selamat siang nenek." Baekhyun berdiri diambang pintu yang terbuka. Baekhyun selalu makan siang bersama nenek dan Kyungsoo, karna kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk bekerja.

" Baek!" Kyungsoo turun dari gendongan neneknya dan berdiri didepan Baekhyun.

" Selain nenek, Baek juga menyayangimu apa adanya Kyung. Iya kan Baek?" Tanya nenek sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Baekhyun yang mengangguk dan tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang ompong.

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membawa sahabatnya itu menuju dapur untuk makan siang bersama mereka.

 _Flashback end..._

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo gugup saat keluar dari mobilnya menuju pintu depan rumah orang tua Baekhyun. Tangannya menggenggam kotak yang berisi kue ulang tahun yang dibelinya untuk ibu Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menoleh kedepan, memandang sebuah rumah yang bersebrangan dengan rumah orang tua Baekhyun. Rumah mungil berdinding putih yang sekarang dihuni oleh keluarga kecil yang sedang bercengkrama sambil menikmati makan malam dengan penuh kehangatan.

Rumah yang dulunya penuh kenangan masa kecil Kyungsoo, saat neneknya masih hidup. Kyungsoo menjual rumah itu beberapa bulan setelah neneknya meninggal, karna dia tidak sanggup harus hidup dengan kenangan bersama dengan nenek yang disayanginya. Kenangan itu selalu membuat dadanya sesak dan membuatnya akhirnya menangis.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, mendoakan neneknya yang sekarang berada di surga dan memohon perlindungan dalam menghadapi masalah yang sekarang dihadapinya.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu rumah orang tua Baekhyun beberapa kali hingga Chanyeol datang dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Raut wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum, berubah menjadi cemas saat menatap wajah pucat dan lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Kyungsoo.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah. Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil kue yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo masuk menemui Baekhyun dan orang tuanya yang sudah duduk dimeja makan besar dengan taplak meja berwarna merah.

Diatas meja sudah tertata beberapa makanan yang membuat air liur siap menetes. Perut Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja mulai kelaparan setelah begitu banyak mengeluarkan isi perutnya sebelum ia berangkat kerumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang duduk didepan ibunya bangkit saat melihat kehadiran Kyungsoo untuk menyambutnya. Raut wajahnya tak berbeda dengan raut wajah yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol saat melihat wajah pucat Kyungsoo.

" Kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun cemas. Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk kembali.

" Aku baik-baik saja Baek. Aku ingin mencium pipi yang berulang tahun hari ini." Kyungsoo menghampiri ibu Baekhyun yang sudah merenggangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit membungkukkan badannya saat memeluk tubuh ibu Baekhyun yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

" Aku merindukanmu anakku." Tangannya mengelus punggung Kyungsoo sayang.

" Aku juga merindukanmu Bibi. Selamat ulang tahun". Kyungsoo mencium kedua pipi ibu Baekhyun yang sudah dianggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri.

" Kami masih kecewa dengan keputusanmu menjual rumah nenekmu Kyung. Itu membuat kami jadi susah menemuimu." Ketus ayah Baekhyun yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

" Aku ingin mencoba hidup mandiri Paman." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum sayang kepada kedua orang tua Baekhyun yang menyayanginya seperti anak mereka sendiri.

" Apa pestanya sudah dimulai? Jangan lupakan cakenya?" seru Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kotak yang dibawa Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya, untuk menunjukkan kotak kue yang sedang dipegangnya.

" Pesta belum dimulai kalau anggota keluarga belum lengkap." Jawab Bibi Byun yang membuat alis Kyungsoo melengkung.

" Anakku Kyungsoo sudah datang, sekarang tinggal menunggu Sehun." Sambung Bibi Byun sambil menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang semakin pucat. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan perutnya tegang saat nama Sehun disebut.

Perutnya pun semakin tegang saat Baekhyun membukakan pintu depan untuk menyambut mereka.

Kyungsoo bisa menebak siapa yang datang dari suara ceria Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memegang perutnya yang terasa keram.

Baekhyun kembali ke ruang makan untuk mendekati Chanyeol yang berdiri disamping Kyungsoo disudut ruangan. Sehun kemudian muncul dengan mengenakan kemeja putih dan setelan jas lengkapnya.

Wajah Sehun tampak senang saat melihat Bibinya yang langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi Sehun.

" Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya bibi Byun.

" Rapatnya lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan Bi." Jawab Sehun tersenyum sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke Pamannya yang membalas senyumannya.

Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menggelayutkan lengannya ke lengan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum membalas senyuman Sehun. Sehun sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sepupunya yang begitu manja pada suaminya. ' Seperti pasangan remaja saja'.

Dia kemudian tersenyum canggung saat melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol, atau lebih tepatnya dibelakang Chanyeol. Ia tampak seperti orang yang sedang menyembunyikan diri.

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Sehun setengah hati. Isi kepalanya penuh memikirkan bagaimana cara memberitahu si _Dingin_ Oh Sehun ini kalau dia telah berhasil menanamkan benihnya di perut Kyungsoo. Pemikiran itu sukses membuat hati Kyungsoo sesak dengan amarah.

" Sehun ?" suara lembut itu berasal dari ruang tamu dan membuat semua orang disana terkejut.

" Siapa itu ?" tanya Bibi Byun yang masih mendekap Sehun.

Senyum canggung Sehun berubah menjadi sumringah sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Bibinya.

" Disini Luhan !" seru Sehun

Sosok wanita karir yang elegan muncul dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tampak halus membingkai wajah keibuannya yang lembut.

Wajah manis itu tersenyum pada Bibi Sehun yang terperangah menatap wanita itu, dan Sehun yang mengusap tengkuknya menahan malu.

Bibi Byun mengerling pada Baekhyun yang juga terperangah melihat sepupunya yang selalu sendiri itu kini membawa seorang wanita kerumah.

" Bi, ini Luhan. Dan Luhan ini Bibi ku tercinta yang sedang berulang tahun." Sehun merangkul pundak Bibinya yang menerima uluran tangan Luhan.

" Saya minta maaf karna sudah mengganggu acara keluarga ini."

" Tidak perlu sungkan. Lebih banyak orang yang datang akan lebih menyenangkan, dan lagi kami senang Sehun membawa temannya untuk datang." Jawab Bibi Byun sambil menepuk punggung tangan Luhan.

" Kau tidak akan memperkenalkan aku dengan kekasihmu Sehunie?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, dan Luhan dengan senyum manisnya menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun. Sehun langsung mencubit pipi chubby Baekhyun.

" Dia klienku Baek. Kebetulan perusahaan tempat Luhan bekerja sedang mengalami masalah pertanahan dengan penduduk setempat, dan mereka mempercayaiku sebagai pengacara perusahaan." Ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

" Aku akan menyiapkan kuenya." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengambil kue dari tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kue yang dia bawa ke atas meja, amarahnya seketika naik saat melihat wanita yang berdiri disamping Sehun. Sambil mendengus, Kyungsoo memegang pisau dan memotong kue ulang tahun menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang tidak beraturan.

 **Bisa-bisanya dia bersenang-senang diatas penderitaanku! Dasar Brengsek! Akan kubuat senyum itu hilang dari wajah bodohnya.**

Kyungsoo terus memaki-maki Sehun dalam hati. Kepalanya membayangkan tubuh Sehun yang terbaring K.O karna pukulannya.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya yang menggenggam pisau terus mencincang kue ulang tahun Bibi Byun menjadi potongan-potongan yang sangat kecil.

" Ada yang bisa kubantu ?" Tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul, mata rusanya menatap polos pada Kyungsoo yang berusaha menutupi emosi geram pada wanita didepannya dengan senyum palsu.

" Dia bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri Luhan. Kau tidak usah repot-repot membantunya." Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Luhan. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan amarah.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, senyum yang kelewat ceria terpasang di wajahnya.

" Iya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membantuku Luhan." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara yang dialun-alunkan.

Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah piring dan menaruh beberapa potongan kue yang selamat dari cincangannya ke atas piring.

" Lihatkan, dia itu gadis yang sangat mandiri Luhan. Dia tidak terlalu suka kalau ada orang baik yang ingin menolongnya."

Kyungsoo hanya diam menahan amarahnya yang memuncak karena sindiran yang diucapkan Sehun.

" Kau akan bisa melihat tanduknya saat kau bersikeras ingin membantunya dan menyentuh hasil kerjanya, Whuuu-."

Sehun menggerak-gerakkan jarinya didepan wajah Luhan sambil menirukan suara-suara yang menyeramkan. Kyungsoo mengambil kain usang yang tadi dipakainya untuk membersihkan meja dan melemparnya ke wajah Sehun.

" Apa yang kau..."

" Pergi saja kau ke neraka Oh Sehun!" potong Kyungsoo sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur.

" Kenapa dia marah-marah? Aku kan hanya memujinya." Ucap Sehun dengan nada tak bersalahnya. Luhan yang melihat tingkah Sehun hanya menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan menatap tak percaya pada Sehun.

" Kau sebut itu pujian? Kami sebagai wanita menyebutnya sebagai sindiran Oh Sehun."

Luhan mengambil kain yang dilemparkan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya lagi diatas meja. Luhan juga mengambil piring kue yang tadi sudah disiapkan Kyungsoo, dan membawanya keluar menuju meja makan.

" Aku memang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita." Jawab Sehun sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Luhan menyentuh lengan Sehun dan tersenyum lembut.

" Kau tidak perlu mengerti Sehun, cukup lihat dan pahami saja."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menjadi korban sindiran Sehun selama berjalannya acara makan malam. Sehun memang tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, tapi lirikan tajamnya pada Kyungsoo sudah memberitahu semuanya.

Seluruh keluarga Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan perang mulut yang mereka berdua lakukan, mereka bahkan membuat undian untuk menentukan siapa pemenang diakhir makan malam yang panas dan penuh dengan cercaan itu.

Mereka bisa menebak jika malam ini Sehun lah yang keluar sebagai pemenang, karna malam ini Kyungsoo hanya menatap tajam dan tidak membalas sindiran yang dikeluarkan oleh Sehun.

Kyungsoo lebih memilih fokus pada makanan didepannya, rasa lapar yang luar biasa itu muncul dan membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengunyah.

Saat ia berdiri untuk membantu Baekhyun membereskan meja makan, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Dia pun berlari keluar menuju kehalaman belakang rumah Baekhyun, sekedar untuk mencari angin segar dan menenangkan perutnya yang kembali mual.

Kyungsoo berharap, udara malam yang dingin dapat membantunya menyegarkan kepalanya yang pusing dan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa pegal.

Kyungsoo berencana untuk tidak memberitahu Sehun tentang kehamilannya, sudah cukup buruk pria itu mentertawakan dan mempermalukan dirinya malam ini. Akan jadi mimpi buruk bagi Kyungsoo kalau Sehun tahu dan memporak-porandakan kehidupannya. Ia tidak ingin orang yang tidak menghargai pendapatnya, tidak menganggapnya cantik, dan orang yang menertawainya menjadi ayah dari anaknya.

Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia adalah wanita mandiri yang bisa mengurus semua masalahnya sendiri tanpa bantuan laki-laki, apalagi laki-laki itu adalah Sehun.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Begitu mendengar suara Sehun, jantung Kyungsoo berdegup dengan kencang seolah-olah akan melompat dari dalam tubuhnya karna kaget dengan kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang dan memandang tajam kearah Sehun yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Jas biru tua yang tadi dipakainya kini sudah menghilang dan hanya menampilkan tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut kemeja putih. Lengan kemejanya ia gulung keatas dan memperlihatkan jam tangan hitam dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

Rambutnya yang tampak acak-acakkan, mengingatkan Kyungsoo dengan pertemuan terakhir mereka, mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan rasa helaian rambut itu saat berada di genggamannya.

Kyungsoo masih diam memandang Sehun dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

" **Aku Hamil."**

 **. . . . .**

* * *

 **TBC**

JRENG...JRENG... HEHEHEH I'M BACK WITH NEW CHAPTER

Thankyou so much untuk para reader yang udah mau baca dan review ff ini *deep bow*, makasih juga buat yg nungguin update an ff ini ya *siapa jg yang nungguin Kyung..Kyung..*hahaha...

update an ini saya kasih sebagai hadiah ulang tahun saya buat kalian * gak ada yg nanya*.. maaf jg buat yg ngerasa alurnya kecepetan atau adegan NC nya yg kurang Hot hahaha karna saya masih sangat amatir untuk mengkhayal ttg adegan itu, dan lg ini ff remake *walaupun ada yg saya tambahin dan ubah sedikit* tapi makasih udah pada mau baca...

berapa kali saya ngucapin makasih ya? Happy reading ya and review juseyo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary** :

Do Kyungsoo, gadis yang benar benar diberkahi Tuhan dengan paras Cantik yang menggoda dan tubuh molek yang menggiurkan.

Berkah itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, populer dan selalu dicintai, khususnya dikalangan para pria. Dan dia sangat menyukai hal itu. Apa yang diinginkannya selalu didapatnya tanpa perlu terlalu banyak usaha. Inilah yang membuatnya menjadi sombong dan tak peduli perasaan orang. Karma datang menimpanya, membuatnya harus hidup dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak mencintainya. Kyungsoo pun mulai belajar bagaimana menerima, menghargai, menghormati dan mencintai orang lain.

 **" KARMA CIRCLE"**

 **CAST:**

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **Other Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

dll...

 **Pairing** : Hunsoo, Chanbaek

 **Rate: M**

 **NOTE** : This is REMAKE story from Wattpad by diana-w. if you want to read the original version, you can visit this link story/11661025-karma-circle

* * *

.

.

" Aku Hamil."

Entah apa yang merasuki Kyungsoo, sampai-sampai dua kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Padahal di awal dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk menghadapi masalah ini semua sendiri tanpa memberitahu semua kebenarannya pada Sehun.

Saat melihat mata coklat cemerlang milik Sehun yang langsung mentapnya, membuat seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo mati rasa dan tak mampu mengontrolnya. Kyungsoo pun hanya menunduk menunggu reaksi dari Sehun.

" Oh ya. Waaw selamat kalau begitu Kyung, aku tidak menyangka kau mau memberitahuku tentang kehamilanmu. Karna kau tau kan biasanya orang-orang akan diberitahu saat hari kelahiran bukan kehamilan." Ujar Sehun sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Kedua alisnya mengkerut bersatu, ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan berita bahagia yang disampaikan Kyungsoo mengenai kondisinya sekarang.

Sedangkan wajah Kyungsoo kini memandang Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya saat laki-laki bodoh ini mengucapkan kata 'Selamat' padanya. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus pada laki-laki didepannya yang masih memasang wajah polos tak berdosanya.

Bukan, bukan ini reaksi yang Kyungsoo harapkan.

" Apakah yang lain sudah mengetahuinya? Atau aku orang pertama yang kau beritahu?" tanya Sehun dengan polosnya yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin geram dan ingin sekali memukul kepalanya.

" Kau orang pertama yang mengetahuinya, Sehun."

Kemarahan yang memuncak membuat Kyungsoo melupakan rencana awalnya. Dia akan memberitahu Sehun semua kebenarannya dan membuat senyum dari wajah bodoh itu menghilang.

" Oh ya, terima kasih kalau begitu. Aku cukup tersanjung kau mau memberitahuku berita bahagia ini Kyung, ya melihat dari hubungan kita berdua yang kurang baik kurasa ini pertama kalinya kau memberitahuku kabar baik." Jawab Sehun yang kini semakin bingung.

Sehun menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang membalas tatapannya dengan wajah tegas seolah seperti meneriakkan sesuatu yang tak terucap padanya, dan itu membuat Sehun mulai berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap kehamilan Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo menyipit tajam seperti menuduh Sehun. Kedua tangan yang berada disisi tubuhnya mencengkram kuat sehingga tampak memutih. Sehun mulai mencoba mengingat-ingat malam itu, malam terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

 **Mungkinkah?**

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di pikiran Sehun

" Kau-," ucap Sehun dengan suara terbata-bata, ia mendelik tak yakin dengan apa yang isi kepalanya pikirkan. Kedua matanya menyipit saat menatap Kyungsoo yang masih memasang sikap seperti ingin menantang Sehun.

" Sudahlah, lupakan saja apa yang baru saja kukatakan padamu." Kyungsoo menggeleng sembari berjalan melewati Sehun, tapi Sehun dengan sigap memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya dengan sedikit paksaan.

Sehun mencengkram kuat kedua lengan Kyungsoo, sehingga membuat kedua tubuh mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas garis cekung yang dalam diantara kedua alis mata Sehun.

" Huh, tidak..."

Mulut Sehun terbuka dan kemudian menutup kembali, matanya tak pernah lepas menatap perut Kyungsoo yang masih datar. Sehun melangkah mundur tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari perut Kyungsoo. Jemarinya mengusap rambut lebatnya yang sudah berantakan masih dengan pandangan tak percaya dan gerakan tubuhnya yang semakin gelisah.

" Kyungsoo-ya, kehamilanmu ini... apakah... ada hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sehun dengan suara pelan dan hati-hati.

" Ya Oh Sehun. Ini adalah anakmu." Jawab Kyungsoo tegas.

" Apa?" Sehun terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan.

" Ini, yang ada didalam perutku adalah anakmu, Sehunie." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan menangkup perutnya.

Suara Kyungsoo yang begitu tenang, bagaikan anak panah yang melesat tepat kejantung dan dengan sukses membuat tubuh Sehun seketika lumpuh.

Kepalanya merasakan vertigo luar biasa yang membuat benaknya melayang dan kaki Sehun bagaikan tak bertulang sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk tetap berpijak ditanah.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas keterkejutan di raut wajah Sehun. Sehun berupaya keras mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk tetap berdiri dan buru-buru menutupi rasa terkejutnya dengan tawa yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

" Kau sedang bercanda kan? Aku tahu ini hanya keisengan dari kalian semua. Yak, keluarlah kalian semua, lelucon ini sama sekali tidak lucu !" seru Sehun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap Baekhyun atau salah satu keluarganya keluar dan tertawa bersamanya. Tapi tidak ada respon seperti yang ia harapkan, bahkan Kyungsoo masih setia berdiri dengan posisi yang sama.

" Sama sekali tidak Sehun. Membuat lelucon untukmu, sama sekali bukan kegiatan kesukaanku."

Sehun melotot memandang Kyungsoo, kemudian menyisirkan jemari kelambutnya dengan putus asa. Dia masih tidak yakin dengan situasi yang sekarang sedang dihadapinya.

Menurutnya, situasi ini seharusnya hanya terjadi pada remaja-remaja yang dikuasai gairah mudanya dan melakukan sex bebas di jok belakang mobil. Bukan pada laki-laki dewasa seperti dirinya.

" Aku masih tidak percaya Kyung, kau benar-benar serius."

" Aku sangat serius."

" Kau yakin ini bukan gurauan?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang terus saja diulang-ulang.

" Kapan kau tahu tentang... ehem...itu?" tanya Sehun dengan dahi berkerut, menatap tangan Kyungsoo yang masih memegang perutnya dengan sikap melindungi.

" Aku belum mendapatkan menstruasiku bulan ini."

" Hanya karna itu? Bukankah hal itu biasa dialami oleh kalian para wanita?"

" Tidak untukku Sehun. Jadwal menstruasiku selalu teratur."

" Kau yakin kau hamil?"

" Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo jengkel sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada.

" Kau benar-benar yakin yang ada didalam perutmu itu bayi? Maksudku bukan sesuatu, kau tahu penyakit atau apalah namanya..."

" Kau gila? Aku hamil Tuan Oh sehun. Dan kaulah ayah dari bayi ini !"

" Itu bisa saja bukan anakku kan !" ucapan yang dilontarkan Sehun keluar begitu saja karena perasaan amarah dan kalut setiap mendengar jawaban tenang yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, hal itu membuatnya semakin merasa tersudut. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus dan itu sukses membuat Sehun semakin dikuasai amarah.

" Tebakanku benar bukan Nona Do Kyungsoo? bayi didalam perutmu mungin saja milik orang lain, mengingat dari bagaimana pengalamanmu. Pastinya itu bukan hubungan semalam yang pertama bagimu kan."

Kyungsoo kembali mendengus sambil menggeleng-geleng frustasi mendengar jawaban Sehun.

" Kenapa kau begitu tak percaya? Kenapa kau begitu keras menolaknya Sehun?" kemarahan Kyungsoo semakin meledak ketika tuduhan Sehun mulai meresap di benaknya.

" Apa kau kira aku mengharapkan hal ini terjadi? Tidak. Apa yang kau lakukan membuat diriku menderita, menyebabkan aku harus memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang telah kumakan dan membuatku amat letih hingga aku hampir tidak mampu menggerakkan kakiku hanya untuk mengambil segelas air dimalam hari! Aku juga mempunyai karir, Oh sehun! Bukan hanya kau!" Kyungsoo yang sudah tersulut emosi tidak dapat lagi menahan amarah dan rasa kecewanya.

" Yah itu semua masalahmu. Seharusnya kau memakai alat kontrasepsi bila ingin berganti-ganti teman tidur." Ujar Sehun sembarangan.

Wajah Kyungsoo pucat pasi menahan tangannya kini sudah berada didepan dadanya bersiap untuk menyerang tubuh Sehun.

" Seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri Sehun. Kau lah yang seenaknya melakukan sex tanpa pengaman. Aku memang berganti-ganti teman tidur tapi setidaknya mereka memiliki otak untuk tidak membuang benih mereka sembarangan kedalam perut wanita yang mereka temui. Mereka selalu membawa pengaman, bukan seperti laki-laki idiot sepertimu !" ujar Kyungsoo sengit.

" Hah! Kau mengakuinya sendiri kan kalau bukan hanya aku yang pernah menidurimu!" seru Sehun.

" Bisa saja pengaman yang mereka bawa tidak bekerja, semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi Kyung. Dan lihat apa yang sekarang kau lakukan? Kau malah melimpahkan semuanya padaku, begitukah caramu menentukan sang ayah bagi bayimu?" Sehun melanjutkan dengan nada bicara yang tak kalah sengit.

" Brengsek kau-," Kyungsoo menggeram, emosinya benar-benar sudah berada dipuncaknya.

" Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Bersorak-sorai dan berterima kasih karena kau mau mengandung anakku ?"

Kata demi kata menyakitkan dan penghinaan yang terus meluncur dari mulut Sehun menancap di jantungnya dan mengoyaknya hingga membuat harga dirinya hancur. Sehun sama sekali tak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk membalas setiap sindiran dan cemoohan yang dilontarkan dari mulutnya.

" Jangan harap Oh sehun." Kyungsoo tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya saat melihat ekspresi jijik yang tercetak jelas pada raut wajah Sehun saat memandangnya.

Inikah yang dialami oleh ibunya saat memberitahukan pada laki-laki yang menanamkan benih di perutnya sehingga dia ada di dunia ini.

Hati Kyungsoo serasa remuk saat membayangkan penolakan yang diterima oleh ibunya seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang.

" Dari yang kulihat, seluruh laki-laki di negara ini memiliki kemungkinan yang sama denganku sebagai ayah dari bayi yang ada di dalam perutmu..."

" PLAKKK!"

Sehun terdiam saat tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya, meninggalkan tanda merah panas disana. Bibir Kyungsoo mengatup membentuk garis lurus mencoba untuk menahan emosinya.

Ia masih berusaha bersikap tenang, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan harga dirinya yang berserakan, setiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan bagai taring runcing yang mencabik-cabik harga dirinya.

" Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama dengan mu Oh Sehun. Siapa saja di negara ini boleh menjadi ayah dari bayi ini, kecuali dirimu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara serak karena menahan tangisnya, menahan amarahnya, dan menahan rasa sakit hatinya sembari berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku akibat tamparan keras dan tatapan marah Kyungsoo.

* * *

.

.

.

Ini hari ketiga setelah kejadian malam itu. Kejadian dimana dia memberitahu Sehun mengenai kabar kehamilannya. Selama 3 hari itu juga Kyungsoo terpaksa harus berbohong pada Baekhyun yang terus menerus menelponnya dan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu, karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja pergi dari perayaan pesta tanpa pamitan pada siapapun. Setelah kejadian itu juga, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa.

Dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kehamilan adalah bonus yang diberikan Tuhan untuk mengobati kesendiriannya yang ditinggal oleh sang nenek yang paling disayanginya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak menerima uluran bantuan ataupun rasa kasihan dari laki-laki manapun. Termasuk laki-laki bodoh dan arogan seperti Sehun.

Dia adalah wanita tangguh yang bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri tanpa ada laki-laki disampingnya seperti yang dijalaninya selama ini.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Dia selama ini bisa hidup tanpa membutuhkan bantuan laki-laki karena ada sang nenek yang selalu menopang dan menguatkannya. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja mengingat neneknya, hari-hari berat yang dia lewati setiap hari dihadapinya dengan penuh air mata dibalik punggung tegar neneknya. Ia hanya tak ingin anaknya kelak akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan dulu.

Kyungsoo hanya ingin anaknya kelak mempunyai keluarga utuh, seperti yang selalu ia idam-idamkan selama ini. Ia ingin melihat anaknya tersenyum bahagia, dan merasa dilindungi oleh tangan besar dan hangat milik pria yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan " Appa".

Kedua alis Kyungsoo yang hitam berkerut membentuk lekukan diantara keduanya. Mual dan pusing mulai menyerang tubuhnya secara serempak akhir-akhir ini, dan hal itu sukses membuat tubuhnya cepat merasa lelah. Bukan hanya fisiknya, kehamilan ini juga dengan cepat memporak-porandakan emosinya yang semakin membuat tubuhnya dua kali lebih cepat kelelahan.

Kyungsoo sudah memeriksa kandungannya ke rumah sakit, walaupun dengan setengah hati. Dia sangat membenci tempat itu, namun ia harus tetap memeriksakan kandungannya. Dokter memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar hamil. Dokter juga memberikannya beberapa obat untuk mengurangi rasa mual dan pusingnya,namun pil-pil itu hanya tertata rapi dalam bungkusannya di laci meja hias Kyungsoo. Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh obat-obat itu. Segala macam hal yang berbau rumah sakit, dokte, obat-obat dan desinfektan lainnya hanya membuat Kyungsoo lebih lemas dan semakin tidak sehat. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyingkirkan obat-obat itu dari pandangannya.

Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar saat mendengar pintu apartemennya digedor dengan tidak sabar, dan hal itu membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Kyungsoo dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja longgar lusuh dan celana pendeknya berjalan perlahan menuju pintu.

Saat pintu terbuka lebar, Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Sehun yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Kyungsoo menatap penampilan Sehun yang kurang lebih hampir sama kacaunya dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Rambut Sehun kusut, dasinya dilonggarkan dan dua kancing atas kemejanya terbuka. Jas yang selalu tak pernah lepas dari penampilannya, kini hanya tergantung dilengannya.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau, khawatir dan letih. Kyungsoo bisa menebak bahwa Sehun telah mengalami tekanan mental dan hari yang berat seperti dirinya. Dan itu membuat hatinya sedikit puas.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Kyungsoo jadi teringat kejadian saat ia berdiri di halaman belakang rumah orang tua Baekhyun, menghirup udara malam yang dingin dan Sehun muncul dengan pertanyaan yang sama yang kini Kyungsoo ajukan padanya.

" Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu."

" Dan melemparkan sindiran serta tuduhan yang lebih keji lagi? Tidak, terima kasih." Kyungsoo mulai menutup pintu apartemennya, namun dengan sigap Sehun menahan pintu itu dengan sebelah kakinya sehingga pintu itu tidak bisa tertutup.

Kyungsoo melotot dan menekan kuat pintu itu hingga membuat kaki Sehun terjepit. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit karena kakinya yang dihimpit pintu oleh Kyungsoo.

" Kumohon biarkan aku masuk." Pinta Sehun, masih dengan menahan sakit dikakinya.

" Tidak."

" _Jebal.."_

" Pergilah Sehun dan lupakan apa yang kukatakan padmu tiga hari lalu. Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahumu."

" Tentu saja kau harus memberitahuku." Jawab Sehun.

Kedua tangan Sehun mendorong sekuat tenaga melawan Kyungsoo yang juga menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan pintu agar tetap tertutup. Kyungsoo mendengus saat mendengar jawaban dari Sehun.

" Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu lagi Sehun? Sepertinya kau melupakan bahwa kaulah yang menolak mentah-mentah berita yang kusampaikan. Dan sepertinya kau tidak mengingat kalau kau menghina dan menyindirku . yang sayangnya bisa kuingat dengan baik."

Kejengkelan yang mendera hati Kyungsoo membuat suaranya meninggi di akhit kalimat, dan itu sukses membuat Sehun menghela napasnya merasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo yang sudah kehabisan tenaga tidak mampu lagi menahan pintu. Pintu pun akhirnya terbuka dengan salah satu tangan Sehun yang terentang menahan pintu untuk terus terbuka. Kini Sehun bisa melihat dengat jelas penampilan Kyungsoo yang kusut dan berantakan.

" Itu salah satu alasan aku menemuimu Kyung, aku ingin minta maaf untuk sikapku yang sangat kurang ajar. Ku mohon beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskannya."

Mata berwarna coklat terang Sehun menatap kedalam mata Kyungsoo, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya merasakan hal aneh terhadap tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menjadi memanas dan gelisah.

Benaknya mulai melayang, teringat kembali pada malam kejadian tak terduga itu. Kulit tangan Kyungsoo masih bisa mengingat rasanya dada Sehun yang dibalut kemeja.

Belakang telinganya juga masih bisa mengingat gigi putih Sehun yang menggigit kecil kulitnya, dan bibir Sehun yang menempel di tengkuknya membuat Kyungsoo merinding saat mengingat sensasinya.

Kyungsoo membisikkan kepalanya bahwa yang bekerja sekarang adalah hormon kehamilannya yang naik turun bukan karena dia bergairah oleh laki-laki dingin bernama Oh Sehun. Pikiran waras Kyungsoo berteriak untuk menjauh, dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

Dia dengan cepat mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam Sehun dan tanpa sadar berjalan mundur kebelakang seraya memeluk dirinya untuk membentengi diri dari pengaruh maskulin Sehun. Kesempatan itu langsung dimanfaatkan Sehun, kaki panjangnya melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen Kyungsoo kemudian menutup pintunya.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi, Kyungsoo pun mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Dengan agak canggung Sehun akhirnya duduk disamping Kyungsoo, menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo diujung sofa. Kyungsoo hanya berdehem melihat tubuh kaku Sehun yang berada disampingnya.

" Ekhmm... maaf tuan, tapi sofa ini bisa untuk lima orang." Salah satu alis Kyungsoo naik menunjuk salah satu bagian sofa yang begitu luas, kenapa juga Sehun harus duduk begitu dekat disampingnya. Sehun yang mengerti maksud Kyungsoo bergegas bergeser keujung sofa yang lain.

Sehun menatap apartemen Kyungsoo yang sederhana dan jauh dari kesan glamour dan elegan yang selalu Kyungsoo tampilkan diluar.

Beberapa pot-pot kecil berjejer di samping jendela yang lebar. Dinding apartemennya berwarna putih dan penuh dengan bingkai-bingkai foto serta beberapa penghargaan.

" _Well ?"_ ucap Kyungsoo mencoba memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

" Ya ?"

" Bukankan kau bilang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung sofa.

" Ahh.. ini mengenai reaksi yang kutunjukkan padamu kemarin, aku minta maaf Kyungsoo, seharusnya aku tidak bereaksi seperti itu."

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya,mencoba berpikir jika dia yang berada diposisi Sehun mungkin dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Apa yang dikatakan Sehun tiga hari yang lalu itu semata-mata karena keterkejutannya. Dan sekarang dia datang, meminta maaf dengan sopan padanya.

" Kurasa apa yang kusampaikan padamu benar-benar mengejutkanmu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

" Ya, dan aku sepenuhnya tidak salah jika bereaksi seperti itu, kau tahu itu hal yang wajar kan." Jawab Sehun dengan hati-hati dan berusaha bersikap sopan dan bersahabat.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanpa menatap sehun yang kini sudah duduk dihadapannya.

" Apa aku sudah memeriksakannya kedokter?"

Kyungsoo kembali menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya. Ia menikmati aroma Sehun yang tanpa ia sadari mampu menenangkan perutnya yang tadinya begitu mual.

" Apa yang dokter katakan?"

Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih mendekat kearah Kyungsoo untuk mendengar jawaban dari wanita itu.

" Dokter mendiagnosa aku hamil dan perkiraan hari lahirnya sekitar bulan januari."

Sehun sibuk menghitung tanggal dengan jarinya yang terentang didepan dada. Tangannya jatuh terkulai lemas saat perhitungannya tepat dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi. Seperti sebuah palu hakim yang terketuk tiga kali.

" Ya, semuanya jelas sekarang." Ujar Sehun yakin.

" Aku tidak pernah meragukannya Sehun. Tak peduli apapun pendapatmu yang melecehkanku mengenai kehidupan seksualku yang sering berganti-ganti teman tidur." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih.

" Maaf atas perkataanku yang menyakitimu." Balas Sehun dengan nada menyesal.

" Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Bukan hanya kau, semua orang juga menganggapku sebagai wanita murahan." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tawa getir.

" Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu Kyung."

" Walaupun kau tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi aku bisa dengan jelas menangkap maksud perkataanmu."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dan mendesah keras.

" Dengar Kyungsoo. Dari awal aku mengenalmu hingga sekarang, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai wanita murahan. Mengerti."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar jawaban dari Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya dan membuat sehun menatapnya tajam.

" Aku memang menganggapmu pemarah dan pengganggu yang menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal sepicik itu tentangmu, Oke. Bisakah kita tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini? karena pembicaraan kita tidak ada kemajuan dan hanya berputar-putar ditempat yang sama."

Kyungsoo mendengus menatap Sehun yang masih menatapnya tajam. Sehun berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana dan menenangkan kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut setiap melihat sikap jengkel Kyungsoo yang angkuh.

" Apa kau tidak berencana untuk, ehem... aborsi?" ucap Sehun dengan suara pelan dan hati-hati.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Sehun, matanya melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Emosinya yang tidak stabil membuat marahnya naik saat mendengar penghinaan yang dilontarkan Sehun.

" Oh Tuhan..." Kyungsoo menatap wajah gusar Sehun dengan tatapan jijik.

" Kau tahu Sehun setelah kepergian nenekku, aku tidak pernah lagi memanggil nama Tuhan. Terimakasih telah membuatku mengingatnya."

" Jadi kau tidak berencana..."

Sehun mengernyit, tenggorokannya tercekat saat akan mengucapkan kata-kata keji itu lagi. Kyungsoo memutar matanya kemudian menggeleng sambil menghela nafas karena merasa tersinggung.

" Tentu saja pikir aku wanita seperti apa yang dengan tega melakukan hal sekeji itu. Dia juga memiliki kesempatan yang sama dengan kita untuk melihat dunia. Dan ingat ini baik-baik di otakmu Oh Sehun. Bahwa aku bukan wanita yang suka melepaskan tanggung jawab begitu saja."

Kyungsoo menekan kata-kata terakhirnya sehingga membuat perasaan Sehun terenyuh, ia merasa dituduh sebagai laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Sehun menutup rapat mulutnya hingga membentuk satu garis lurus, mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya yang mulai tersulut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari sehun untuk menutupi air mata yang mulai turun membasahi wajah cantiknya.

" Aku juga bukan laklaki yang suka melepaskan tanggung jawab Kyung. Aku bertanya seperti itu , karena saat kita bertemu 3 hari yang lalu ekspresi wajahmu menunjukkan emosi seperti kalah dan pasrah."

Kyungsoo ingin membantah, tapi Sehun dengan cepat langsung memotongnya.

" Aku juga tidak ingin kau melakukan hal keji itu, maka dari itu aku datang kesini untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi. Dan sekarang kita berdua sudah mengakui kalau bayi inibadalah tanggung jawab kita bersama."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya. Sehun melepaskan dasinya dan melemparnya keatas jasnya yang sudah tertumpuk diujung sofa.

" Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan mengenai bayi ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah bangkit dari sofa menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin dari dalam lemari es.

Sehun mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju dapur. Dapur Kyungsoo benar-benar luar biasa. Walaupun kecil, tapi penuh dengan berbagai alat-alat masak yang sering dilihatnya di acara memasak di televisi.

Pada dindingnya terpasang rak-rak yang terbuat dari kayu ukiran yang diisi dengan pot-pot kecil berisi tanaman hijau yang belum berbunga.

Kyungsoo meneguk segelas air dingin kemudian meletakannya kembali ke meja makan. Ia menatap Sehun yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

" Pertama yang kau harus lakukan adalah... _Menikahiku_ !"

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

Ini saya upload tanpa di edit buru-buru soalnya pake PC kantor hehehe, jadi mianhae kalo ada typo sana sini...

ditunggu reviewnya dan _happy reading muachhh..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary** :

Do Kyungsoo, gadis yang benar benar diberkahi Tuhan dengan paras Cantik yang menggoda dan tubuh molek yang menggiurkan.

Berkah itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, populer dan selalu dicintai, khususnya dikalangan para pria. Dan dia sangat menyukai hal itu. Apa yang diinginkannya selalu didapatnya tanpa perlu terlalu banyak usaha. Inilah yang membuatnya menjadi sombong dan tak peduli perasaan orang. Karma datang menimpanya, membuatnya harus hidup dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak mencintainya. Kyungsoo pun mulai belajar bagaimana menerima, menghargai, menghormati dan mencintai orang lain.

 **" KARMA CIRCLE"**

 **CAST:**

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **Other Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

dll...

 **Pairing** : Hunsoo, Chanbaek

 **Rate: M**

 **NOTE** : This is REMAKE story from Wattpad by diana-w. if you want to read the original version, you can visit this link story/11661025-karma-circle

* * *

.

.

.

' **Menikahinya?'**.

' **Kyungsoo meminta supaya aku menikahinya?'**

Sehun rasanya ingin tertawa sekarang, ini begitu konyol menurutnya. Tapi ketegasan yang terpancar dari sorot mata coklat gelap Kyungsoo menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa apa yang baru saja dia ungkapkan bukan sebuah candaan.

" _well?_ Bagaimana, kau hanya akan diam saja disitu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Matanya mengamati Sehun dengan tatapan keras dan sedikit nada mencemooh dari suaranya.

"Air..."

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Air.. aku butuh air Do Kyungsoo..." Sehun langsung melangkah melewati Kyungsoo menuju lemari es, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung mengambil sekaleng bir dan membukanya.

"Ah _mian_ , aku lebih memilih bir saat ini ketimbang air dingin."

"Terserah kau..." Kyungsoo hanya mendengus seraya memutar matanya mendengar nada sarkasme Sehun.

"Terima kasih." Sehun mengangkat kaleng bir yang berada ditangannya, mencoba memberi hormat kepada tuan rumah dengan gerakan mengejek. Sehun menyesap bir di tangannya sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan minumanmu, dahagamu juga sudah terpenuhi, jadi sekarang mari kita bahas tentang yang kuajukan tadi." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada santai.

Sehun menutup kedua matanya dan meremukkan kaleng bir yang berada di genggamannya dengan geram. Kaleng yang sudah remuk tersebut di lemparnya begitu saja kedalam tong sampah. Jari-jarinya yang bebas menyisir rambutnya kebelakang sehingga membuatnya semakin berantakan.

"Ini sama sekali tidak mirip dirimu Sehun. Biasanya kau selalu punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan." Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan angkuh dan penuh percaya diri. Terlepas dari penampilannya yang berantakan dan terkesan tidak beraturan.

' **Apakah ia berharap aku akan berlutut dihadapannya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih?'**

' **Apakah ia mnegharapkan aku bertepuk tangan akan gagasannya yang konyol itu?'**

' **Dan apakah ia juga berharap aku akan mengikat diriku padanya untuk menebus semua perasaan bersalahku?'**

Sehun hanya bermonolog di dalam hatinya, ia berusaha keras meredam emosinya dan berbicara dengan suara yang lebih datar.

"Terima kasih Nona Do, tapi maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu."

"Tidak tertarik? Kau bilang kau tidak tertarik?" Senyum Kyungsoo perlahan mulai menipis.

"Benar. Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus menikahimu?" ucap Sehun santai.

"Alasan? Astaga. Kau minta alasan?! Bukankah semua sudah terlihat jelas!" Kyungsoo yang sudah dilanda emosi mulai meninggikan suaranya. Sehun yang tak terpengaruh dengan emosi Kyungsoo dengan santainya kembali mengambil sekaleng bir dari dalam lemari es.

"Bukankah kita berdua sudah sepakat untuk menanggung ini semua bersama-sama? Yang berarti bukan hanya aku yang harus memikul tanggung jawab ini. Tidakkah kau tau, bukankah sekarang sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk menjadi orang tua tunggal. Kita tetap bisa membesarkannya bersama-sama tanpa terikat dalam suatu pernikahan. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal biaya Kyung, aku yang akan menanggung semuanya." Ujar Sehun panjang lebar.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH UANGMU...!" Kyungsoo berteriak sekuat tenaga, mengeluarkan seluruh emosi dan kemarahannya pada laki-laki Brengsek didepannya.

"Ya kau benar Sehun, aku juga tau mengenai hal itu dan sudah merencanakannya untuk menjadi orang tua tunggal untuk bayiku." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan suara yang lebih rendah.

"Oh ya, tapi aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Kyung. Kau ingin menjadi orang tua tunggal kan, lalu untuk apa pernikahan ini, hah?" balas Sehun dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi.

"Oooh aku tau, apa kau ingin membuatku menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidup karena menghamilimu?" Sehun berujar sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo. Gerakannya mengintimidasi Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau ingin membalas dendam atas perbuatanku selama ini padamu?" Sehun mencecar Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo merasa terpojokkan.

"Katakan padaku mengapa kita harus menikah? Katakan padaku alasan yang sebenarnya Kyung?!"

"KARENA AKU ANAK HARAM...!" Teriak Kyungsoo frustasi.

Ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo begitu tersiksa, kenyataan yang baru diucapkannya membuat dada Kyungsoo merasa sesak penuh dengan kesakitan yang memilukan. Kedua matanya menatap Sehun yang terdiam ditempatnya berdiri.

"Karena aku dilahirkan sebagai anak haram Oh Sehun, Kau puas?" bibir bawah Kyungsoo bergetar, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis.

Dengan amarah yang meledak, Kyungsoo menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun yang hanya bisa terpaku mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo beranjak kembali ke ruang tamu dengan emosi yang masih memuncak. Saat mendengar langkah kaki Sehun yang mengikutinya dari belakang, Kyungsoo memutar badannya menghadap Sehun.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin anakku tumbuh dengan membawa cap negatif di masyarakat dan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dan apa yang aku alami selama ini Sehun..." Mata coklat gelap Kyungsoo menatap lurus kedalam kedua mata Sehun, dan hal itu sukses membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

"Aku tak ingin dia memiliki pikiran jika dia tidak diinginkan, jika dia ada didunia ini hanya karena kecelakaan biologis." Kyungsoo menarik napasnya gemetar.

Sehun meremas-remas jemarinya, kepalanya tertunduk mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau yang hidup ditengah keutuhan dan kasih sayang keluarga tidak akan mengerti bagaimana berpengaruhnya sebuah status yang melekat bahkan sebelum kau lahir." Kyungsoo bisa melihat dirinya saat kecil yang selalu membawa beban tak kasat mata yang dinamakan 'Anak Haram'. Pengucilan, penghinaan, dan penindasan sudah dilaluinya hingga menjadi gadis tegar seperti sekarang.

"Aku serius tentang ini Sehun."

"Ya aku tau Kyung.."

"Aku tak ingin bayiku mengalami hal itu." Terdengar nada putus asa dari suara Kyungsoo. Sehun berjalan melintasi ruangan dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Kyung." Sehun membawa tubuh lemah Kyungsoo kesofa dan mendudukkan wanita itu disampingnya.

"Istirahatlah, kau kelihatan begitu lelah."

Sekarang setelah semua kebenaran sudah terungkap, Kyungsoo menurunkan tembok pertahanannya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya kepunggung sofa dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, membuang seluruh emosi yang tadi dirasakannya.

Kyungsoo memerintahkan dirinya sendiri untuk rileks, walaupun ia tau bahwa pembicaraannya dengan Sehun tadi belum selesai dan memiliki kesepakatan yang jelas.

Kyungsoo mulai mengantuk, matanya mulai terasa berat. Dia sudah kekurangan tidur akhir-akhir ini karena kehamilannya yang membuatnya selalu tidur dalam keadaan gelisah, ditambah emosinya yang meledak-ledak sehingga membuat tubuhnya terlalu letih untuk bergerak.

Sehun mengamati pundak Kyungsoo yang sekarang mulai rileks dan tarikan napasnya yang mulai teratur. Kepala Kyungsoo mulai terkatung-katung dalam tidurnya. Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan kenyataan yang selama ini Kyungsoo hadapi, tentang dirinya sebagai anak haram. Sehun hanya mengira jika kedua orang tua Kyungsoo sudah meninggal dan neneknya lah yang membesarkannya. Kini setelah neneknya meninggal dunia, Kyungsoo menjadi sebatang kara.

Sehun sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk menyakiti Kyungsoo dan bayinya- Bayi mereka. Dia hanya belum siap diikat oleh tali tipis kesakralan itu. Pernikahan dibangun dan didasari dengan perasaan cinta bukan rasa bersalah ataupun keterpaksaan.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar saat kepala Kyungsoo dengan sendirinya bersandar di bahu tegap Sehun. Kyungsoo tidur begitu pulas hingga mulutnya terbuka,Sehun mengambil bantal sofa dan menaruhnya diatas pahanya. Dengan hati-hati, Sehun membawa kepala Kyungsoo untuk bersandar dibantal. Sehun berusaha memindahkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo keatas sofa, tangannya menggapai jasnya yang berada di dekat kaki Kyungsoo.

Dibentangkannya jas miliknya ketubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghindari udara malam yang mulai dingin. Kemeja tipis Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berfungsi untuk melindungi tubuhnya, rambut panjang Kyungsoo pun bertebaran di paha Sehun.

Punggung jemari Sehun bermain di pipi Kyungsoo yang mulai tirus karena kekurangan asupan gizi. _Morning sickness_ yang dialami Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan begitu banyak berat badan. Dan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya juga tampak jelas.

Kulitnya pun tampak begitu kusam, tidak secerah dulu. Sehun mengetuk hidung mancung Kyungsoo yang tampak angkuh, begitu juga alis hitam tebalnya yang membuat sosok Kyungsoo begitu terlihat sombong dan arogan.

Sehun mengambil _smartphone_ yang berada disaku kemejanya, ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikna mengenai pernikahan ini yang pastinya tidak akan bisa ditolak Kyungsoo. Sehun pun memencet tombol panggilan.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan detak jantung yang berdetak tak karuan saat dirinya tersadar kalau warna coklat _hazel_ terang dengan warna keperakan yang tampak bias melingkar di retina mata Sehun menatapnya yang tertidur lelap diatas paha Sehun.

Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya dia tertidur lelap dalam dekapan Sehun. Kyungsoo dengan cepat berdiri dari posisi tidurnya dan berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya yang mulai memanas dari tubuh Sehun.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan tajam Sehun.

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo merapikan rambutnya yang tergantung berserakan didepan wajahnya. Jari-jari panjang Sehun naik menyampirkan anak rambut Kyungsoo yang berserakan ke telinganya.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa melihat _Miss Elegant_ berubah menjadi _Miss..._

Sehun awalnya tampak berpikir, kemudian Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat ujung bibir Sehun naik dan menunjukkan senyuman mengejek padanya.

" _Nuts..."_ Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil menahan tawanya saat melihat tatapan mematikan yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah ke dapur dengan perasaan kesal.

Kaki jenjang Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalut celana pendek memperlihatkan kulit mulus paha dan betis kecilnya yang putih mulus. Pandangan Sehun kemudian jatuh pada lekukan bokong Kyungsoo yang membuat kerongkongannya tiba-tiba terasa kering.

Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dan berusaha mencegah dirinya agar matanya tidak menatap kearah dua gundukan yang sedang bergoyang setiap kali Kyungsoo melangkah.

Sehun membuka kedua kancing kemejanya berusaha untuk mendinginkan badannya yang mendadak merasa panas. Punggung tangannya mulai berkeringat ketika kulit tangannya bisa mengingat dengan jelas kekenyalan bokong Kyungsoo saat ia meremasnya.

Walaupun malam itu Sehun dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi dia sangat sadar saat melakukan persetubuhan dengan Kyungsoo. Sadar akan kenikmatan yang mereka teguk malam itu.

' _Ahhh...ahhh itu sangat nikmathhh ! lebih dlam lagihh Sehunhhh...'_

"Sehun." Sehun tersentak dan keluar dari lamunannya saat erangan Kyungsoo malam itu berbaur dengan panggilan Kyungsoo yang sekarang memandang bingung padanya.

' **Konsentrasi Oh Sehun...!'** teriak Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan saran yang kuajukan? Kau belum memberikan jawabanmu.." Kyungsoo berdiri didepannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dadanya. Ekspresi cemas terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Aku akan menikahimu. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ya. Kau harus menanda tangani perjanjian pranikah yang kuajukan."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang semakin bingung dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Untukku, untukmu, dan untuk masa depan bayi kita." Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul dalam diri Sehun saat mengucapkan kata 'kita' untuk menyebut bayi mereka.

"Pernikahan ini hanya untuk status. Namamu tetap akan ada di aktenya sebagai ayah. Tapi pernikahan akan selesai setelah bayi ini lahir." Tegas Kyungsoo.

"Aku setuju. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuperjelas." Ujar Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Aku yang akan menanggung seluruh biaya yang berurusan dengannya. Dan juga dirimu, baik saat kau menjadi istriku atau mantan istriku. Semua kebutuhan kalian berdua adalah tanggung jawabku saat kita menikah nanti." Lanjut Sehun Tegas.

"Aku bisa membiayai diriku sendiri dan bayi ini. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu Tuan Oh." Jawab Kyungsoo menolak.

"Aku memaksa Do Kyungsoo. Kalau kau tidak setuju kita bisa menghentikan pembicaraan kita mengenai pernikahan ini." Ancam Sehun sambil menaikkan sebelah kakinya keatas kakinya yang lain. Sehun bergaya sok angkuh didepan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri didepannya denagn jengkel.

"Usaha yang kudirikan sudah berjalan sangat baik sekarang dan..."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan usahamu. Aku hanya peduli dengan bayiku. Anakku hanya boleh makan dari hasil kerja kerasku." Potong Sehun dengan nada beratnya.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa menatap marah pada Sehun yang masih berlagak santai dengan kedua tangan terbentang di punggung sofa.

"Itu syarat pertama. Dan yang kedua, kau tidak boleh melarangku untuk bertemu dengan anakku saat kita sudah bercerai. Dan yang ketiga aku ingin kau pindah kerumahku."

Cukup lama Kyundsoo terdiam sebelum kata-kata Sehun dapat tercerna oleh otaknya sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan, dan tidak akan pernah menyetujui persyaratan yang ketiga!" Geram Kyungsoo.

"Harus Kyung. Apa yang akan orang lain katakan jika ada seorang istri yang tinggal jauh dari suami yang baru saja dinikahinya. Dan ini bukan hanya berdampak pada kita, tapi juga si bayi. Coba kau pikirkan, mungkin kali ini bukan kata anak haram yanga akan keluar dari mulut mereka, bisa jadi lebih parah lagi. Seperti anak hasil selingkuh, pembawa aib atau hal buruk lainnya." Desis Sehun.

Kyungsoo ingin membantah argumen Sehun, tapi semua yang dikatakannya sangat benar. Apa yang ia coba pertahankan untuk bayinya akan menjadi sia-sia apabila yang dikatakan Sehun terjadi.

"Aku bisa melihat jalan pikiranmu Sehun." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Maaf?" Sehun mengernyit bingung dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengajukan semua syarat yang kau pikir tak akan aku terima, dan kau bisa terlepas dari semua beban sehingga semua ini akan menjadi salahku dan bukan menjadi kesalahanmu kalau kita tidak jadi menikah karena aku menolaknya, begitu kan rencanamu?" Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan kemunafikkan.

"Omong kosong. Aku tidak peduli kau mau menuduhku seperti apa". Sehun bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri menjulang didepan Kyungsoo yang mendadak getir saat tubuh tegap Sehun hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya.

"Pilihanmu Kyungsoo. Terima atau tinggalkan."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya dan menatap wajah Sehun yang keras. Ia hendak memberitahu pada pria yang berdiri didepannya ini bahwa ia tak mungkin menerima persyaratan konyol itu. Kecuali syarat itu hanya berlaku hingga surat perceraian mereka di tanda tangani.

" _Well?"_ apa jawabanmu?"

"Persyaratan akan berakhir saat kita bercerai kan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Tidak untuk syarat pertama. Syarta itu akan terus berlaku."

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama. Pikirannya sibuk menimbang-nimbang tuntutan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." Putus Kyungsoo tegas.

"Bagus, aku akan menjemputmu besok setelah semua berkas-berkas pernikahan ini selesai..."

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

Anyeong...anyeong...anyeong... maaf updatenya lama dan ini dikit banget karna buru-buru... aku cuma mau ngucapin terimakasih buat semua reader yang udah kasih reviewnya

"ketjup satu-satu"

makasih udah mau nunggu ff ini, ngasih saran juga buat ff ini _neomu saranghaeyo yeoreobun..._

 _pliease enjoy this chapter..._

 _bye..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary** :

Do Kyungsoo, gadis yang benar benar diberkahi Tuhan dengan paras Cantik yang menggoda dan tubuh molek yang menggiurkan.

Berkah itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, populer dan selalu dicintai, khususnya dikalangan para pria. Dan dia sangat menyukai hal itu. Apa yang diinginkannya selalu didapatnya tanpa perlu terlalu banyak usaha. Inilah yang membuatnya menjadi sombong dan tak peduli perasaan orang. Karma datang menimpanya, membuatnya harus hidup dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak mencintainya. Kyungsoo pun mulai belajar bagaimana menerima, menghargai, menghormati dan mencintai orang lain.

 **" KARMA CIRCLE"**

 **CAST:**

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **Other Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

dll...

 **Pairing** : Hunsoo, Chanbaek

 **Rate: M**

 **NOTE** : This is REMAKE story from Wattpad by diana-w. if you want to read the original version, you can visit this link story/11661025-karma-circle

* * *

~ _You and I go hard at each other like_

 _We're going to war._

 _You and I go rough,_

 _We keep throwing things and slamming the door._

 _You and I get so damn dysfunctional,_

 _We stopped keeping score._

 _You and I get sick, yeah_

 _I know that we can't do this no more._

 _Yeah, but baby there you go again,_

 _There you go again, making me love you._

 _Yeah, I stopped using my head,_

 _Using my head, let it all go._

 _Got you stuck on my body,on my body like a tattoo._

 _And now i'm feeling stupid,_

 _Feeling stupid, crawling back to you~_

Lagu One more night milik Maroon 5 bergema di dalam mobil Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, merasa pusing dengan hari yang berlalu begitu cepat sehingga tak memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir jernih. Setelah perdebatannya dengan Sehun tadi malam mengenai bayi mereka dan pernikahan, paginya Sehun kembali muncul di depan pintu Apartemen Kyungsoo dengan setelan jas lengkap konservatifnya yang begitu rapi tanpa cela.

Membawa Kyungsoo yang masih dalam keadaan linglung menuju ke pengadilan. Sehun sudah mempersiapkan semua hal mengenai pernikahan mereka di catatan sipil yang hanya akan di hadiri hakim dan dua orang saksi yang di bayar.

Sehun benar-benar tidak memberikan sedikit pun waktu untuk Kyungsoo berpikir kembali mengenai akibat dari keputusannya memberitahukan hal mengenai bayi mereka kepada Sehun.

Yang ada di dalam benak Kyungsoo sekarang hanyalah dia harus menikah dengan ayah biologis dari bayi ini sebelum bayinya lahir kedunia. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dalam pikirannya mengenai hal-hal rumit seperti harus tinggal bersama dan mengganti nama belakangnya menjadi Nyonya Oh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

 **~Di Pengadilan…**

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun yang berdiri menghadapnya dengan penuh keyakinan dan rasa percaya diri. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya, sangsi akan kepura-puraan yang ditunjukkan Sehun.

Sehun menjawab janji pernikahan yang sakral itu tanpa sedikitpun memutuskan kontak matanya kepada Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba menunjukkan kepada saksi yang hadir jika mereka berdua benar-benar pasangan yang sedang kasmaran dan tak ingin berpisah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar saat mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka.

Kyungsoo hanya terkesiap melihat cincin emas polos yang dibawa oleh Sehun saat hakim meminta mempelai pria untuk memasangkan cincin di jari manis mempelai wanita. Dengan senyum yang kelewat manis menurut Kyungsoo, Sehun menyematkan cincin manis itu ke jari Kyungsoo.

" Silahkan mencium istri anda." Pinta hakim setelah acara pemasangan cincin pernikahan selesai mereka lakukan.

Sehun awalnya hanya berdiri diam saat mencerna kalimat yang diutarakan hakim, sedangkan tubuh Kyungsoo sudah menegang mendengarnya.

"Silahkan." Pinta hakim sekali lagi.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan kaku, tangannya menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan mulai mencium pengantinnya.

Bagai mencicipi seteguk wine, bibir Sehun mendarat di bibir Kyungsoo. Menekannya dengan lembut kemudian mulai bergerak untuk merasakannya. Sehun seharusnya berhenti, tapi bibirnya tidak ingin berpisah dengan kelembutan bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Bibir Kyungsoo yang memabukkan seperti wine itu sukses membuatnya ketagihan.

Ciuman biasa yang diberikkan Sehun seketika berubah menjadi ciuman panas saat Kyungsoo mulai membalas ciumannya. Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping untuk memberikan akses kepada mulut Sehun agar lebih mudah mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

Kedua tangan Sehun pun semakin kuat menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuh Kyungsoo untuk lebih dekat padanya. Tangan Kyungsoo pun dengan spontan melingkar di leher Sehun. Ciuman mereka bagai magnet yang melekatkan tubuh mereka, membuat seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo dan Sehun tak rela untuk berpisah. Mereka berdua mabuk akan rasa dan aroma sex yang menguar dari tubuh masing-masing.

Mereka berdua melepas segala ketakutan dan kecemasan mengenai pernikahan dengan ciuman panas yang berhasil membuat wajah para saksi dan hakim memerah.

Ciuman mereka terhenti saat hakim berdehem keras, membuat kedua pengantin ini melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Sehun berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan tubuhnya yang mulai bergairah. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ciuman yang hanya sebagai formalitas berubah menjadi ajang cumbuan di ruang sidang.

Sehun memaki-maki dirinya sendiri yang mulai kehilangan control diri, begitu juga Kyungsoo yang mulai menyesal akan keputusannya setelah lima menit yang lalu mereka disahkan menjadi suami isri

' **Apakah ini keputusan terbaik'**

Mereka saling menatap dengan ekspresi ngeri saat pertayaan itu muncul di benak mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Kediaman Keluarga Baekhyun**

Wajah Kyungsoo hanya menunduk , matanya tertuju melihat kilauan di jari manisnya yang sudah di lingkari oleh cincin pernikahan pemberian Sehun, kemudian beralih melihat pasangan cincin itu yang berada di jari manis Sehun yang sekarang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan Sehun lembab dan dingin. Sehun sedang mencoba menunjukkan kemesraan mereka dengan tubuh dan wajah yang tegang. Setelah pernikahan singkat yang mereka langsungkan di catatan sipil tadi, Sehun dan Kyungsoo langsung menuju ke kediaman keluarga Baekhyun untuk memberitahu tentang kabar mengejutkan mengenai pernikahan mereka yang baru saja terjadi.

Begitu sampai disana dan menjelaskan semuanya, wajah-wajah yang berdiri di hadapan mereka terkejut mendengar kabar pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang baru berumur satu jam, tiga puluh menit, tujuh belas detik.

"Kami tau ini sangat mengejutkan kalian, khususnya kau bibi." Sehun menatap bibinya yang kini sedang menutup mulutnya karena merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya tadi.

"Kami merasa ini yang terbaik untuk kami. Kalian tau kan, aku sudah lama hidup sendiri semenjak kedua orang tuaku meninggal, dan menurutku Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mengerti kondisiku karena kami berdua sama-sama hidup sendiri." Kali ini bukan hanya keluarga besar Baekhyun yang terperangah tapi juga Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau kalau kami berdua sering sekali bertengkar didepan kalian." Lanjut Sehun sambil menunjukkan senyum sayangnya ke arah Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain, Sehun mencubit tangan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kearahnya dengan mata melotot. Mencoba memberikan sinyal kepada Kyungsoo untuk ikut dalam permainannya.

"Pertengkaran itu hanya bentuk kasih sayang ku terhadapnya. Benarkan _yeobo_?"

Kyungsoo bergidik saat Sehun memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang itu. Sehun kembali mencubit kecil tangan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk membuatnya mengikuti alur permainannya.

Kyungsoo hanya menyunggingkan senyum lemahnya kearah ibu Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun sedang mengamati ekspresi menyelidik Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan Chanyeol suaminya yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang istrinya itu dengan posesif. Sehun tau jika gadis kecilnya itu tidak akan mudah di taklukkan.

"Oh Tuhan! Kami tentu saja begitu senang dengan berita gembira ini Sehunah." Ucap Bibi Minseok – Ibu Baekhyun – dengan mata berbinar, kemudian dengan senyum mengembang menatap kearah suaminya yang juga ikut bahagia. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun yang mulai rileks setelah melihat reaksi dari bibinya.

"Walaupun kami tidak pernah menyadari hubungan kalian, tapi kami sangat senang akhirnya Kyungsoo menjadi anggota keluarga kita." Ujar Ayah Baekyun.

"Kyungsoo selalu menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita. Selalu menjadi saudara perempuan untuk Baekhyun." Ucap Bibi Minseok dengan tatapan lembut sehingga membuat hati Kyungsoo terenyuh.

Disatu sisi Kyungsoo bahagia karena dia bisa diterima dengan senang hati di keluarga mereka, tapi disisi lain dia merasa bersalah dengan semua kebohongan yang dibangunnya dengan Sehun. Dia dan Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Baekhyun dan semua keluarganya bahwa alasan sebenarnya mereka menikah karena Sehun telah menghamili Kyungsoo.

"Sehunie, kau seharusnya juga mengadakan pesta, di catatan sipil saja tidak cukup." Ucap Baekhyun setelah lama terdiam.

"Aku ingin, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya." Sehun sedikit cemas saat menyampaikannya, ia melirik kearah Kungsoo yang bingung dengan reaksi ragu Sehun.

"Kalian tau kan pekerjaanku itu selalu berpindah-pindah tempat untuk menyelesaikan masalah-masalah hukum sebuah perusahaan. Dan kali ini perusahaan yang sedang aku tangani berada di… ehm… Madrid."

Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tersentak saat dia sadar akan maksud dari perkataan Sehun tadi. Kepalanya berputar menatap dengan mata melotot kearah Sehun.

Sehun menggenggam kuat tangan Kyungsoo untuk menepis kemarahan wanitanya akibat pemberitahuannya yang terlambat. **Sudah kepalang basah,** pikir Sehun.

"Kami akan tinggal di Madrid kurang lebih tiga bulan." Lanjut Sehun

"Apa?!" Kini Kyungsoo membuka suaranya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan obrolannya dengan keluarga Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mereka yang dulunya merupakan kamar milik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang masih kesal dengan pernyataan Sehun barusan meninggalkannya di belakang begitu saja.

"Aku menolak untuk ikut ke Madrid." Kyungsoo yang sudah berada didalam kamar memunggungi Sehun yang masih berada di belakangnya. Sehun pun menyusul Kyungsoo masuk dan menutup pintu kamar mereka.

"Aku tau kau terkejut dengan berita mendadak ini Kyung…"

"Terkejut? Aku lebih dari sekedar terkejut Oh Sehun. Berita kejutanmu ini membuatku ingin mencekik lehermu sekarang juga, Bodoh!" potong Kyungsoo.

"Kumohon kecilkan suaramu. Mereka masih bisa mendengar kita Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak…!" Sehun langsung menutup bibir Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"Ku mohon Kyung… kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik." Ucap Sehun memohon.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Sehun dan melepaskan tangannya yang berada di mulut Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak butuh…" Sehun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dengan menarik belakang leher Kyungsoo dan menutup mulutnya dengan bibir Sehun. Kyungsoo yang kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun mencoba memberontak, kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk kembali berteriak, tapi kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Sehun untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Sehun menggerakkan lidahnya mencoba untuk menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya kemudian bergerak untuk menggoda lidah Kyungsoo.

Aroma gairah yang menguar di pengadilan tadi kembali muncul. Sehun menutup matanya mencoba menikmati rasa manis dari bibir Kyungsoo. Tangannya dengan kuat mencengkram kepala Kyungsoo untuk lebih merapat padanya. Saat ini Sehun begitu menginginkan Kyungsoo berbaring telanjang di bawahnya dan dia yang bergerak didalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan tangan Kyungsoo yang berada didada Sehun mengepal untuk mendorong tubuh Sehun awalnya, namun kemudian berubah menjadi membentang naik melingkar di leher Sehun. Dia mulai kewalahan saat amarahnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi gairah.

Dia begitu ingin melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Sehun dan menunggangi kejantanan Sehun untuk mendapatkan surga orgasmenya.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dahi mereka saling bersandar berusaha untuk meredakan tubuh mereka yang gemetar penuh dengan hawa nafsu.

"Kumohon ikutlah denganku. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri disini, dengan bayi kita yang ada diperutmu." Sehun berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo dan salah satu tangannya bergerak kedalam baju yang sedang Kyungsoo kenakan.

Tangan Sehun bergerak menyentuh permukaan lembut perut Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo merasakan gelenyar aneh, tangan Sehun kemudian bergerak semakin ke bawah dan menuju ke bagian intimnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghentikan erangan yang akan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Aku berjanji kita akan pulang sebulan sekali untuk mengurus pekerjaanmu disini. Kumohon." Sehun menggesekkan hidungnya ketelinga Kyungsoo, kemudian pipinya, dan turun ke relung lehernya. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya untuk memberikan Sehun akses lebih banyak untuk menelusuri kulit lehernya.

Merasa kalah dan lemah akibat sentuhan Sehun, Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada pasrah "hmmm.. baiklah asal kau menepati janjimu." Sehun mengecup leher Kyungsoo lama sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang sibuk melempar beberapa bajunya ke dalam koper, kemudian berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk mengambil perlengkapan mandinya di dalam kamar mandi dan kembali melemparkannya kedalam koper. Walaupun tubuhnya sibuk berseliweran mengambil semua barang yang dibutuhkannya untuk keberangkatannya ke Madrid, tapi pikirannya sibuk memikirkan hal lain.

Cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manisnya mengalihkan otaknya yang sibuk berpikir, membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan bertanya didalam hatinya ' _mengapa hidupku menjadi begini sulit?'_

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja muncul masuk kedalam kamarnya yang sekarang ditempati Kyungsoo dan Sehun untuk bertengkar beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sehun sedang pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju dapur untuk mengambil air, situasi ini pun dimanfaatkan oleh Baekhyun untuk mengintrogasi sahabatnya ini.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah bangkit dari tepi tempat tidur dan memasang wajah tak berdosanya.

"Maksudku ya... pernikahan ini." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Baek..."

"Oh, ayolah Kyungsoo. Pernikahan ini terlalu mendadak, dan kalian berdua seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Tanya Baekhyun menyelidik.

"..."

"Aku mengenal kalian berdua dengan baik untuk tahu jika ada yang mengganjal dari pernikahan ini. Jelaskan padaku alasan sebenarnya Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kedua telapak tangannya berkeringat. Dia mencoba menepis keraguan dalam hatinya dengan berusaha menunjukkan sikap santai di depan Baekhyun.

"Kau tau Baek, sebenarnya aku dan Sehun sudah lama menjalin hubungan. Hanya saja kami tidak ingin kalian mengetahui hubungan kami, jadi tidak ada perasaan canggung. Dan Sehun merasa jika inilah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan semuanya kepada kalian." Kyungsoo mencoba bersikap tenang saat menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun.

"Di hari pernikahan kalian?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan kelewat semangat dan berharap Sehun cepat datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari introgasi Baekhyun yang dia tau tak akan sanggup dijalaninya lebih lama lagi.

"Kenapa kau berubah pikiran? Kau selalu mengatakan padaku kalau sebuah ikatan dalam hubungan adalah hal terakhir dalam hidupmu." Cecar Baekyun.

"Baek, kumohon jangan berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh. Aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Sehun karena aku iri denganmu dan Chanyeol, aku iri pada mereka yang memiliki keluarga. Ya, memang menikah adalah list terakhir yang kuinginkan dalam hidupku, tapi tanpa keluarga rasanya apapun yang kugapai tak pernah berarti apapun karena tak ada yang ikut bahagia dalam kebahagiaanku, tak ada yang menyemangati saat aku terpuruk, dan tak ada tempat untukku berbagi cerita. Aku sadar jika yang kubutuhkan adalah keluarga. Apakah itu salah? Apakah menurutmu aku tidak pantas memiliki keluarga?" ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar dengan suara yang mulai bergetar mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukai hatimu." Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai bergetar.

' _Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf Baek...'_

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kalian menikah begitu terburu-buru tanpa pemberitahuan pada kami sebelumnya. Kami adalah keluargamu Kyungsoo, sebelum maupun sesudah kau menikah dengan Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap lengan Kyungsoo, mencoba meredakan kegetiran yang dirasakan sahabatnya.

"Sehun memintaku untuk ikut ke Madrid sebagai istrinya, dia tidak ingin meninggalkanku sendirian disini." Baekhyun menghela nafas menerima alasan yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Sepupunya itu memang sering bepergian ke luar negri untuk masalah pekerjaan.

"Aku bersyukur Sehun memilihmu. Dia selalu bekerja tanpa henti, dengan adanya dirimu paling tidak ada yang mengawasi dan menjaganya. Dan aku juga bersyukur kau memilih sepupuku, dia akan selalu melindungi dan menjagamu. Kalian berdua sangat beruntung." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar yang hanya dibalas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman miris.

' _Semoga keberuntungan membawa kami ke arah yang benar'_

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya, berbohong adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang dibencinya. Membuatnya ingin menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi merangkai kata-kata untuk meyakinkan lawan bicaranya.

"Hai..." Sehun masuk dengan segelas air di tangannya, Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bisa melihat permintaan maaf yang tak terucap dari sorot mata Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah sampai di depan kamarnya sejak tadi, namun ia memilih untuk berdiri dibalik pintu mendengarkan semua obrolan mereka, mendengarkan kebohongan Kyungsoo yang malah membuat hatinya pilu. Tak ada sedikitpun niat di hati Sehun untuk menyakiti wanita di depannya ini. Dia hanya tak menyangka, jika wanita angkuh itu kini menjadi begitu rapuh. Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo yang menatap Sehun tampak letih seperti meminta bantuan.

"Minumlah." Sehun memberikan segelas air yang dibawanya pada Kyungsoo. Tangannya menangkup pipi Kyungsoo guna menyalurkan kehangatan di pipi Kyungsoo yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Sehun mengambil gelas yang sudah kosong dari tangan Kyungsoo dan menaruhnya di meja, kemudian menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo menuju dadanya, perbuatan tiba-tibanya itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terkesiap.

Pulih dari keterkejutannya, Kyungsoo pun membalas pelukan Sehun dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya kedada bidang Sehun. Aroma maskulin Sehun yang menguar berhasil menenangkannya. ' _Kali ini saja, aku membutuhkan kehangatan ini.'_ Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Baiklah aku akan keluar, selamat untuk pernikahan kalian." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kepada mereka berdua kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Apa-apaan mereka bermesraan didepanku, ahhh aku membutuhkan suamiku... Chanyeol ahhh..." gumam Baekhyun saat menutup pintu.

Sehun tak mempedulikan ucapan Baekhyun dan malah semakin kuat memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan bibirnya di puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku..." bisik Sehun dan Kyungsoo masih dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tampak sedikit gugup saat duduk di diatas pesawat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia pergi jauh dari kampung halamannya – Korea Selatan – dan berada jauh dari rumah. Sehun yang baru kembali dari toilet melihat pria yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo sedang memandangi istrinya dengan tatapan mesum, padahal Kyungsoo hanya memakai T-Shirt longgar dengan kerah leher berbentuk V dibalut cardigan berwarna coklat. Wajah cantiknya dengan polesan _less makeup_ menatap kearah kaca pesawat sehingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

Sehun langsung duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang masih tersemat cincin pernikahan darinya, lalu memamerkannya kepada pria disampingnya yang kini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya membuat Sehun menyeringai puas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Sehun menyentuhnya

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengira jika kau membutuhkan ini." Sehun mengangkat tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam. "Kita akan pulang secepatnya. Aku janji."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil pada Sehun, Sehunpun semakin mengencangkan genggamannya mencoba untuk menyemangati Kyungsoo.

" _Gomawo..."_ ujar Sehun.

"Untuk apa."

"Karena kau mau menikah denganku." Jawab Sehun

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, bukankah aku yang menginginkannya."

" _Ne,_ itu betul. Tapi setelah kata-kata keji yang kulontarkan?...aku sangat berterima kasih kau masih mau menerimaku." Sehun menaikkan kedua bahunya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat mata coklat terang Sehun yang memandang lurus kearahnya.

Sehun membawa punggung tangan Kyungsoo kebibirnya, mengecup kulit lembutnya, mengirimkan sinyal keseluruh tubuh Kyungsoo terutama pada bagian payudaranya yang kini terasa membengkak dan sensitif.

"Istirahatlah Kyung, kau membutuhkannya setelah masalah emosional ini." Ucap Sehun lembut.

Kyungsoo menuruti perintah Sehun dan mulai merebahkan punggungnya. Mencoba untuk menutup matanya dan menghilangkan rasa-rasa aneh dihatinya saat mendengar ucapan lembut Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam, mereka akhirnya sampai di Barajas Airport, Madrid. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi tunggu menunggu Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan visa mereka. Kyungsoo terpukau dengan arsitektur bandara yang di dominasi dengan warna kuning. _Pylons_ (tiang baja berukuran besar)yang berwarna warni membentuk atap bergelombang dengan lapisan bambu yang saling mendukung.

Kekaguman Kyungsoo terputus saat seseorang disampingnya mengajaknya mengobrol dengan bahasa Spanyol. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya karena sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu.

"Kyungsoo !" panggil Sehun. Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo dan langsung menarik tangannya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain menggeret koper Kyungsoo menjauhi pria yang mencoba mendekati istrinya.

Sehun berdecak kesal melihat istrinya menjadi santapan mata para laki-laki. Pikirannya berseliweran mencoba memikirkan bagaimana cara mengurung istrinya sehingga tidak akan ada lagi laki-laki yang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan mesumnya.

"Jangan buru-buru Sehunah? Aku memakai High Heels." Rengek Kyungsoo yang membuat Sehun semakin berdecak kesal.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kau memakai sepatu tinggi. Kita bukan mau pergi ke pesta."

"Apa masalahmu?" Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap sehun. Tadi dia terlihat baik-baik saja , dan sekarang tak ada angin, hujan maupun badai dia malah menggerutu seperti itu.

"Masalahnya adalah, kita harus mengejar mobil yang menunggu kita sebelum mobil itu pergi meninggalkan kita karena sepatumu yang menyebalkan itu." Sengit Sehun.

"Mereka akan tetap menunggu, itu kan tugas mereka." Balas Kyungsoo tak kalah sengit.

"Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain."

"Tapi kau menyusahkanku."

"Terserah kau, aku akan jalan duluan." Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo yang melotot marah padanya.

"Pergilah dan tinggalkan saja aku dengan sepatuku disini!" Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya melihat Sehun yang masih berjalan dan tak bergeming.

"Ouhhhh...sakit." ringis Kyungsoo sambil menghentikkan hentakkan kakinya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dengan langkahnya yang terseok-seok akhirnya sampai di depan pria bertubuh gempal yang membawa kertas bertuliskan . Pria itu langsung membawa koper Kyungsoo kebelakang mobil mini vannya. Kyungsoo menatap kesal pada Sehun yang sudah duduk disudut mobil dengan kepala bersandar kekaca dan matanya yang terpejam sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kyungsoo duduk menjauh dari Sehun. Aura kesal masih terpancar dari tubuh keduanya sehingga membuat si supir mengernyit melihat sepasang suami istri itu dari balik kaca spion.

Kyungsoo mulai kelaparan. Perutnya terus mengumandangkan bunyi yang berisik. Diliriknya Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa gengsi untuk bicara duluan pada Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Sehun membuka matanya dan menggerakkan badannya kedekat kursi supir.

" _Puede nosotros al restaurante? Esposa hambre"_ ( Bisa berhenti didepan restaurant? Istriku lapar) ucap Sehun dalam bahasa Spanyol.

" _si senor"_ (Baik Tuan).

Sehunpun kembali bersandar kekursinya dan kembali memejamkan matanya, tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah bar bernuansa tradisional yang sangat kental di pusat kota Madrid bernama El Neru. Bar tersebut dipenuhi oleh banyak pelancong yang bersorak saat melihat para tour guide nya mempraktikkan cara menuangkan minuman bernama sidra. Dimana satu tangan memegang botol sidra dan diangkat setinggi mungkin lalu minuman dituangkan ke gelas yang di pegang oleh tangan lainnya serendah mungkin.

Orang-orang kembali bersorak dan tertawa, berbeda sekali dengan kondisi Kyungsoo yang hanya duduk canggung didalam restoran dimana Sehun yang duduk didepannya sibuk melihat menu makanan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil pada pelayan yang memperkenalkan makanan dengan bahasa Spanyol pada mereka, dan tampak Sehun yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

" _su orden, senora?"_ (pesanan anda, nyonya?). Kyungsoo hanya terperangah tak mengerti sedikitpun dengan yang dikatakan si pelayan.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya Sehun kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Sehun, kemudian menutup wajahnya dari si pelayan dan berbisik pada Sehun. " Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti isi menunya. Katakan padanya, aku meminta apapun yang mengenyangkan."

Sehun mendesah frustasi saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang melotot penuh tuntutan. Sehun pun menyerahkan keduamenu itu kepada si pelayan.

" _Tortilla de patatas, el piston y_

 _Croquetas una de las porciones."_ (satu porsi tortilla, pistol dan croquetas.)

" _senor bien."_ (Baik Tuan.)

Setelah kepergian si pelayan, keadaan kembali hening. Kyungsoo mencoba mencari kesibukkan dengan membolak-balikkan kain serbet yang ada di depannya, ia merasa risih dengan tatapan tajam Sehun di depannya.

"Apa?!" ketus Kyungsoo karena tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu oleh Sehun.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sehun sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau terus melihatku?"

"Hanya mencari perubahan dari dirimu. Yang aku dengar, saat hamil perut seorang wanita akan membesar."

"Iya. Tapi belum untukku, itu akan terjadi saat kehamilan berusia kurang lebih 8 minggu. Itu juga tergantung perutnya tebal atau tipis."

"Dan kehamilanmu?"

"Baru masuk minggu kelima." Bibir Sehun membentuk huruf 'o' tanda jika dia mengerti penjelasan dari Kyungsoo barusan. Namun matanya masih tertuju kearah perut Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?" Sebelum Kyungsoo memprotes, Sehun sudah menggeser kursinya disamping Kyungsoo. Tangannya menyelusup masuk kedalam T-Shirt yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Ia merebahkan jari-jarinya ke perut Kyungsoo dan mendadak membuat seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo kaku karena merasakan sentuhan Sehun.

"Kenapa aku belum merasakan apa-apa?"

"Belum waktunya Sehun." Ucap Kyungsoo jengkel.

Sehunpun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan saling memandang. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tidak karuan dan mengantisipasi ciuman dari Sehun.

Suasana yang terbangun berubah menjadi ledakan tawa saat perut Kyungsoo kembali berbunyi dengan suara nyaring. Sehun tertawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal membuat Kyungsoo cemberut. Kedua pipinya memerah malu karena sempat mengharapkan ciuman dari Sehun ditambah lagi suara lapar dari perutnya yang tidak memiliki rem.

" _aqui esta su pedido. Por favor."_ (ini pesanan anda tuan. Silahkan.) si pelayan datang dengan membawa beberapa porsi makanan dan minuman , kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sehun mengelap air matanya yang keluar akibat tertawa, kemudian mengelus lembut pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Makanlah sebelum bayi kita kembali menghentakkan drumnya." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

SELAMAT HARI SABTUUUUUU...

aku mau minta maaf soal ff ku kemaren yg terlalu pendek menurut kalian, jd sekarang aku update lg dan semoga bisa mengobati rasa kecewa kalian karna ff ku kemarin...

thankyou so much much much buat: _**nanachaan, kkamjong, lovedudu1201,kaisooship, duduya, rensimutia1294, papiyeol61, defti785, kim sohyun, kyungni sarang, lani, yellowfishh14, kyungsooxeveryone, hunhun, dyodhe12, mdsdohksoo, kyungsuu, priskasoo, dll**_

makasih buat review nya...

enjoy this chapter.. ditunggu reviewnya *xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary** :

Do Kyungsoo, gadis yang benar benar diberkahi Tuhan dengan paras Cantik yang menggoda dan tubuh molek yang menggiurkan.

Berkah itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, populer dan selalu dicintai, khususnya dikalangan para pria. Dan dia sangat menyukai hal itu. Apa yang diinginkannya selalu didapatnya tanpa perlu terlalu banyak usaha. Inilah yang membuatnya menjadi sombong dan tak peduli perasaan orang. Karma datang menimpanya, membuatnya harus hidup dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak mencintainya. Kyungsoo pun mulai belajar bagaimana menerima, menghargai, menghormati dan mencintai orang lain.

 **" KARMA CIRCLE"**

 **CAST:**

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **Other Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

dll...

 **Pairing** : Hunsoo, Chanbaek

 **Rate: M**

 **NOTE** : This is REMAKE story from Wattpad by diana-w. if you want to read the original version, you can visit this link story/11661025-karma-circle

* * *

Sehun berjalan melewati Kyungsoo yang sedang mengamuk padanya tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Dia pura-pura tidak mendengar semua teriakan dan amarah Kyungsoo yang membuat istrinya itu semakin terbakar api amarah.

"Kita harus pindah." Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului Sehun dan berdiri didepannya.

"Kita tidak bisa pindah Kyungsoo." Jawab Sehun dengan nada acuh sambil membawa koper mereka menuju kamar.

"Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya sekarang juga kita harus pindah"! Kyungsoo dengan keras kepala kembali mencoba menghentikan langkah Sehun.

"Aku bilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa, lagipula Apartment ini sangat nyaman."

"Ya, Apartement ini memang sangat nyaman, tapi aku tidak suka dengan ide satu kamar dalam Apartement ini!"

"Hanya ini yang tersisa Kyung, mereka memesankan Apartement ini saat aku masih single." Jawab Sehun sambil berlalu melewati Kyungsoo lagi menuju dapur.

Mereka baru saja sampai di Apartement yang disewa Sehun untuk mereka berdua selama di Madrid. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan Apartementnya, namun dengan hanya ada satu kamar di dalam Apartement ini, itulah yang menjadi masalah yang serius untuk Kyungsoo.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah menikah Sehun, seharusnya mereka memberikan Apartement yang lebih luas."

Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan Kyungsoo, dia sibuk mengisi dua gelas kosong dengan air putih.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau belum memberitahu mereka kalau kau sudah menikah."

" _Binggo."_ Sehun meneguk air sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo yang malah membuatnya semakin marah, kaki istri imutnya itu sibuk menghentakkan lantai dengan heelsnya.

Sehun merasa geli sendiri melihat sikap keras Kyungsoo yang ingin memiliki kamar terpisah darinya. Memangnya apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo tentang dirinya, menerkam dia saat tidur? Sehun hanya mendengus memikirkannya.

Istrinya itu terlalu berharap sepertinya. Mereka memutuskan menikah karena tanggung jawab, bukan karena cinta, jadi tidak akan mungkin ada sentuh menyentuh dalam pernikahan mereka.

"Sehun! Kalau kau tetap tak mau pindah, aku akan cari apartemen sendiri."

"Silahkan saja, aku tidak akan melarangmu." Kyungsoo menatap Sehun tak percaya. Dia pun menggeram marah sembari mengangkat kakinya keluar.

"Kyungsoo!" Sehun tiba-tiba memanggil Kyungsoo saat dia sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo berhenti dengan wajah berkerut karena merasa dihalangi kepergiannya oleh Sehun.

"Aku hanya menyarankan kau untuk membeli sebuah kamus, itu saja." Sehun kembali mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk menggoda istrinya yang sekarang sedang dipenuhi oleh api amarah.

"Selamat mencari." Sehun terkekeh mendengar Kyungsoo yang berteriak marah dari balik pintu.

"Dasar _Miss Bossy_. Dia akan membutuhkan ini saat kembali." Ujar Sehun sambil meletakkan segelas air diatas mini bar.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sejam Kyungsoo berdiri di Lobby Apartement karena merasa asing dengan negara yang baru pertama kali didatanginya. Telinganya pusing mendengarkan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang bercuap-cuap dengan bahasa asing yang sama sekali tidak dipahaminya. Beberapa laki-laki bertubuh gempal mencoba menyapanya sehingga membuatnya semakin takut.

" _Puedo ayudarle, senorita?"_

"Ya? No..no.. hush..hush menjauhlah." Kyungsoo sibuk mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya sambil mencoba menjauh dari laki-laki besar bertubuh gelap yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Tetapi laki-laki itu masih saja mengikutinya. Merasa terancam, ia pun kembali berlari kedalam Apartementnya dengan putus asa sambil memaki-maki Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Terkutuklah kau, Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

Sehun berbaring diatas ranjangnya sambil mengecek beberapa email yang masuk di Laptopnya. Jantungnya serasa ingin melompat saat mendengar pintu apartementnya dibanting dengan sangat keras, kemudian disusul dengan suara hak sepatu yang berisik terdengar didapur.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat terdengar lagi suara gelas yang dihempas dengan sangat keras.

"Kau kembali?" tanya Sehun sinis dengan alis terangkat saat Kyungsoo muncul dikamar mereka dan mengacuhkannya menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo keluar dengan T-Shirt hitam longgar sebatas paha dan celana dalam berenda warna merah mengintip dari balik T-Shirtnya saat dia berjalan.

 _Oh Kyungsoo sayang. Kalau kau ingin menjauh dari bahaya, sebaiknya kau memakai baju perang yang lebih sopan._

"Jangan sekalipun berpikir kau bisa menyentuhku."

"Kau terlalu berharap." Ujar Sehun santai tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pandagannya dari Laptopnya. Merasa ditolak, harga diri Kyungsoo merasa di injak-injak sehingga membuat emosinya semain meledak.

"Kau tetap berada di posisimu atau aku akan memotong kedua "bola" mu, paham?!" Kyungsoo berdiri didepan ranjang sambil berkacak pinggang. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan jelas ancamannya. Sedangkan Sehun merinding membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan "bola" nya.

" _Yes, madam."_

Kyungsoo dengan kesal mulai masuk kedalam selimut dan membelakangi Sehun yang sedang kesusahan menelan ludahnya. Dia merasa sedang memelihara seekor anak kucing liar yang sedang senag menunjukkan cakar dan taringnya.

Sehun hanya mampu menghela napasnya dan kembali berkutat pada Laptopnya.

.

.

.

.

"Daddy!"

Bayi raksasa dengan popok menggantung di pinggulnya berlari kearah Sehun yang berusaha melarikan diri. Benda-benda di sekitar Sehun berguncang setiap bayi raksasa itu menginjak tanah.

"Menjauhlah...hush...hush!" Sehun berteriak, kakinya yang panjang mengambil langkah seribu menjauh dari terkaman bayi raksasa yang berliur.

"Aku mendapatkanmu." Ujar si bayi sambil tertawa cekikikan, dan melilit tubuh Sehun dalam tangannya.

Sehun bergerak gelisah dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tapi cengkraman si bayi begitu kuat dan membuatnya putus asa.

"Turunkan aku baby boy. Aku janji kita akan bermain." Si bayi menggeleng dengan kelewat bersemangat dan membuat air liur si bayi ikut beterbangan.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya saat kepala si bayi raksasa itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kepala Kyungsoo.

"Saatnya memotong 'bola' mu, Oh Sehun."

"Ti...tidak tidak! TIDAKK!"

Sehun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat memandang isi kamar barunya. Ia bernapas lega saat menyadari semua yang dialaminya barusan hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Sehun berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidurnya , tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa kaku, seperti ada sesuatu yang melilit tubuhnya dengan kuat.

Kyungsoo sedang tertidur di sampingnya dan memeluknya, atau lebih tepatnya melilit tubuhnya seperti bantal guling. Pantas saja dia bermimpi buruk seperti tadi. Sehun pun berusaha melepaskan tangannya tapi hanya jari-jarinya saja yang bisa bergerak.

Sehun mencoba kembali menggerakkan tangannya hingga mendarat di permukann yang lembut.

' _Hmmm apa ini?'_

Kelima jari Sehun terbenam kedalam sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal. Tangannya yang gatal terus meremasnya.

' _Bulat, kenyal, lembut dan halus... hmmm sempurna.'_

"Ehemm!"

Sehun tersadar saat memandang kebawah dan menatap mata Kyungsoo yang kini sudah terbuka dan diliputi oleh amarah.

"Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa?" Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dan melarikan kedua tangannya untuk menjadi tameng di daerah 'bola' nya.

PLAAAKKKK!

Ouhhh... dia melupakan pipinya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga korban disini, bukan hanya kau Kyungsoo!"

"Tapi aku tidak menggerayangi tubuhmu dan melakukan gerakan asusila Oh Sehun."

"Asusila! Yang benar saja Kyung. Aku hanya mencolek bokongmu sedikit."

"Hanya mencolek kau bilang? Aku bisa memfoto cetakan tanganmu di bokongku dan itu bukanlah colekan tapi sebuah remasan."

"Kalau begitu kau juga melakukan sebuah tindakan asusila padaku." Jawab Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Aku?! Omong kosong, Kau bahkan tidak memiliki bukti."

"Jadi kau ingin bukti? Aku bisa menunjukkan kepada dokter bekas lebam di lengan dan pahaku saat tangan dan kakimu melilitku. Aku akn melakukan visum untuk menunjukkan bahwa ada indikasi sebuah perbuatan asusila karena aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk memelukku."

Sehun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada berusaha menjadi orang yang teraniaya. Belum lagi pipinya yang masih berdenyut akibat tamparan keras dari Kyungsoo tadi malam.

"Kau...eph.." Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dengan mata menyalang ia kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun setengah berlari untuk mengejar Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi.

"Hueekk..."

Kyungsoo terduduk di depan closet mencoba untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Sehun yang tidak tega melihat kondisi istrinya langsung menghampirinya dan menarik rambut Kyungsoo yang kusut di dekat wajahnya, dan menggulungnya keatas.

Tangan Sehun yang lain sibuk untuk mengusap punggung Kyungsoo mencoba untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang didera istrinya.

"Kita harus kerumah sakit Kyung." Ucap Sehun khawatir.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Kau terus muntah..." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Sehun dan kembali muntah.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku? Aku mencoba membantumu disini. Kalau kau memang tidak setuju, kau cukup mengatakannya tidak usah sampai mendorongku seperti itu."

"Aku sedang sibuk mengeluarkan isi perutku disini Oh Sehun! Bisakah kau mebantuku dalam diam!" Kyungsoo pun berhasil berhenti untuk mengeluarkan semua isi di dalam perutnya, dan berusaha berdiri tegak menuju ke wastafel. Tapi langkahnya yang gontai membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

"Maaf." Sehun dengan sigap memeluk Kyungsoo dan membawanya menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mulutnya.

"Bisa kau membawaku ke tempat tidur." Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin kerumah sakit?"

"Ku mohon Sehun."

Sehun menghela napasnya dan menggendong Kyungsoo menuju ke tempat tidur. Direbahkannya tubuh Kyungsoo diatas ranjang, kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga menutupi dagu.

Sehun mengusap peluh di dahi Kyungsoo dengan punggung tangannya dan menjauhkan anak rambut yang berserakan di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau selalu mengalami ini setiap pagi?" tanya Sehun sambil terus melap keringat di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Hemm." Kyungsoo bergumam berusaha menenangkan perutnya yang masih bergejolak.

Mendengarnya muncul rasa bersalah dalam diri Sehun. Setiap pagi Kyungsoo harus mengalami penderitaan seperti ini, sedangkan dia bisa dengan santai menikmati sarapannya.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa ada disisimu saat kau mengalami ini Kyung." Sehun dengan tulus meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo dan naik keatas tempat tidur mereka, memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang dibasahi oleh keringat.

"Maaf atas ketakutan yang kau alami saat pertama kali mengetahui hal ini." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo mencoba menyalurkan kasih sayangnya.

"Maaf karena membiarkanmu mengalami hal ini sendirian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Kyungsoo menagis didada Sehun. Ketakutan dan kesakitan yang dialaminya begitu mencekam, karena tak ada tempat berbagi, tak ada tempat untuk melepaskan ketakutannya selama ini. Karena Kyungsoo hidup sebatang kara, dia berpijak ddengan kedua kakinya tanpa ada siapapun yang menopangnya. Semua dipikulnya seorang diri.

Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Begitu pilu dan menyesakkan bagi Sehun saat mendengar istrinya menangis. Sehun mengusap punggung Kyungsoo, berusaha mengurangi beban yang dipikul istrinya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat saat menangis, Sehunpun melepaskan pelukannya dan mencoba menyentuh pipi istrinya itu. Kyungsoo menengadahkan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata dan menatap Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengecup kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang basah karena air matanya dan turun untuk menciumi pipinya yang basah.

"Sekarang kau tidak sendirian lagi, karena ada aku dan anak kita yang akan selalu ada disisimu." Sehunpun kembali memeluk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun setelah beberapa jam tertidur akibat terlalu lelah menangis tadi. Tanpa ia sadari tangan dan kakinya kembali melilit tubuh Sehun, membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut dengan alam bawah sadarnya.

"Selamat siang."

Pemilik suara serak menyapanya. Sehun yang sudah terbangun dari tadi menatapnya dengan sorotan geli. Sehun sudah belajar dari pengalamannya sehingga tangannya kini berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya, tak berani bergerak sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terpaku oleh tatapan mata coklat Sehun. Warna coklat yang cerah bertabur dengan warna abu-abu yang bias di tepinya. Matanya tak sedikitpun berkedip saat menatap Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mulai merasakan panas dingin di sekitar tubuhnya.

Tubuh Sehun mulai mendekat, bibirnya hanya berjarak satu centi dari bibir Kyungsoo. Membuat jantung Kyungsoo mulai berdegup dengan kencang. Darahnya serasa dipompa cepat di seluruh urat nadinya.

' _Apa ini? Perasaan macam apa ini?_

Kyungsoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat ia merasa ada yang mengembang di perutnya saat bibir Sehun semakin mendekat hingga ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Sehun. Kyungsoo spontan menutup matanya, menunggu bibir Sehun menyatu dengan bibirnya.

Alih-alih menyatukan bibir mereka, Sehun malah menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kyungsoo dan mengukur dengan seksama suhu badan Kyungsoo.

"Suhu badanmu sudah kembali normal lagi sepertinya, warna kulitmu juga sudah tidak pucat lagi... bahkan lebih berwarna." Sehun mundur untuk mengamati wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah.

Malu dengan kelakuannya sendiri, Kyungsoo pun mendorong dada Sehun untuk menjauh. Kyungsoo berdehem untuk mengendalikan emosi dan rasa malunya karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Ini sudah siang, apa kau tidak kerja?"

Sehun menaikkan bahunya "Aku ragu meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah."

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehunah, mual itu hanya terjadi di pagi hari dan setelah itu dia tidak akan muncul lagi."

Sehun tampak ragu-ragu hingga membuat Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. Dia itu hanya _morning sickness_ bukan pasien gawat darurat yang setiap menit harus dijaga.

"Aku yakinkan padamu, ini memang selalu terjadi pada setiap ibu hamil. Hormon kami bekerja dengan berlebihan." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Sehun dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo sehingga ia kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Sehun pun langsung naik keatas tubuh Kyungsoo, menggenggam masing-masing tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya disisi tubuh Kyungsoo.

Sehun terkekeh saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang melebar karena terkejut. Sehunpun mulai menatap kearah payudara Kyungsoo yang naik turun. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak dengan cepat, otaknya mulai membayangkan malam yang tak seharusnya terjadi, malam dimana jari-jari tangan Sehun membelai setiap inchi kulitnya dan malam dimana benih didalam perutnya ditaburkan.

Membayangkan hal itu saja langsung membuat celana dalam Kyungsoo basah seketika. Kyungsoo langsung mengapit kedua pahanya untuk menyembunyikan bukti gairahnya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba berusaha bersikap rasional dan mengesampingkan hasrat yang timbul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun, kau kan seharusnya siap-siap untuk bekerja. Ini sudah siang, kau akan terlambat bodoh!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkraman Sehun.

"Ssshhh... tenanglah Kyung."

Kepala Sehun turun dari payudara Kyungsoo menuju perutnya, sumpah serapah terlontar dalam hatinya saat ujung hidung Sehun tak sengaja menyentuh tepian putingnya, mengakibatkan putingnya menegak.

Sehun menunduk dan mencium perut Kyungsoo. Dalam sekejap, perut Kyungsoo menghangat akibat kontraksi. Sekelompok kupu-kupu serasa beterbangan di perutnya, menyebabkan seluruh kulitnya meremang akibat sentuhan Sehun.

"Hai _Kiddo_." Sapa Sehun tepat di depan perutnya yang masih rata.

"Ini Daddy sayang." Sehun mengedipkan matanya pada Kyungsoo saat mata mereka bertemu pandang dan Sehun kembali melihat perut Kyungsoo.

"Daddy akan pergi bekerja untuk mencari uang yang banyak untukmu. Jadi, mommy akan sendirian dirumah, Daddy harap kau tidak berulah _Kiddo._ Jangan menyusahkan mommy mu, oke?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan mendaratkan sebelah kupingnya ke perut Kyungsoo. Mata coklatnya menatap wajah Kyungsoo lekat.

"Aha... hmm..oke,oke." Sehun bergumam seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, perutnya tanpa sengaja mengempis saat merasakan wajah hangat Sehun dikulitnya. Kyungsoo hanya berharap, semoga kali ini tidak ada bunyi perut kelaparan yang memalukan lagi.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya tanpa memutuskan pandangannya terhadap Kyungsoo. " _Kiddo_ ingin kau berjanji untuk tidak berkeliaran kemana-mana, dan menelpon Daddy setiap jam."

Alis Kyungsoo mengkerut melihat kelakuan aneh Sehun. "a..aku.."

Sehun mencium perut Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. "Mommy mengatakan iya sayang, dan sekarang jadilah anak yang baik _kiddo_."

Sehun mencium perut Kyungsoo sekali lagi dan melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, dan sebelum mendapat protes dari istrinya ia sudah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya karena merasakan gairah atas perbuatan aneh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Mana handphonemu?" Tanya Sehun yang muncul di dapur saat Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur dari bahan seadanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa repot-repot berbalik menghadap Sehun, karena ia sedang sibuk untuk menata isi sandwichnya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan _Kiddo_ tadi?" nada mengejek terdengar dari kalimat Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau menatapnya.

Kedua alis Kyungsoo kembali terpaut dan dengan ekspresi ngeri menatap penampilan Sehun.

"Kau serius akan pergi kerja dengan dandanan seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berkacak pinggang menatap Sehun dari bawah hingga ke atas.

Sehun pun ikut memandang pantulan dirinya melalui lemari es. Sehun bingung, dia merasa tidak ada yang aneh atau salah dari penampilannya. Jas berwarna abu-abu, celana dan dasi dengan warna senada, dan kemeja warna putih didalamnya. Ia tampak luar biasa menurutnya, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo menatapnya seakan akan dia memakai gaun tipis wanita tua dengan rol rol rambut yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?' ujar Sehun.

"Semua yang kau pakai membuatmu terlihat berlipat-lipat kali lebih tua. Tentu saja itu salah." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan sarkastik.

"Benarkah?" ucap Sehun berbisik kembali sambil melihat kembali pantulan dirinya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah jadi sendu sehingga membuat Kyungsoo jadi merasa bersalah, dan tak menyangka kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi begitu sensitif.

"Kemarilah." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun dan kembali membawaya ke kamar.

Kyungsoo membuka lemari pakaian dan memilah-milah isi lemari, mengambil satu persatu baju dan menempelkannya di depan tubuh Sehun. Sehun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berdiri diam di belakang Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk mencari baju yang cocok untuknya.

Setelah beberapa kali memberantakkan isi lemari pakaian mereka, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengambil kemeja bergaris dengan warna ungu, dan dasi dengan warna ungu yang lebih gelap dan satu stel jas berwarna abu-abu pudar.

"Kau menyuruhku memakai baju dengan warna ini?" salah satu alis Sehun naik menanyakan selera fashion Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ungu itu warna yang bagus menurutku. Kau tidak akan terlihat seperti wanita jika memakai warna itu, warna itu sekarang sudah bisa dipakai untuk semua gender."

Sebelum Sehun mulai berargumen, dengan sigap Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Sehun menuju kamar mandi.

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian yang sudah aku pilih itu, dan temui aku di dapur." Teriak Kyungsoo seraya pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang mengomel di kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di dapur, Kyungsoo sibuk menyiapkan sandwich untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi karena merasa tidak enak pada Sehun, akhirnya Kyungsoo menyiapkan satu sandwich lagi untuknya. Kyungsoo membuat sandwichnya sambil menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya, namun senandung yang dilantunkan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Sehun muncul dari dalam kamar mereka dengan wajah yang di tekuk. Kedua lengannya terbentang mencoba menanyakan pendapat.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku masih terlihat tua?"

Kyungsoo berdiri mengamati Sehun, telunjuknya bergerak memutar mencoba memberikan perintah pada Sehun untuk mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Sehun berputar dan kembali menghadap Kyungsoo yang sedang menyipitkan matanya mengamati penampilan Sehun.

"Yap! Mahakarya yang luar biasa dari seorang Do Kyungsoo." Ujarnya.

"Oh, Oh Kyungsoo. Ingat, kau sudah menikah." Tegur Sehun sambil menaikkan jari manisnya yang tersemat cicncin pernikahan mereka untuk sekedar mengingatkan Kyungsoo tentang status mereka.

"Duduk dan makanlah. Ada satu hal yang akan kuperbaiki dari dirimu."

Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya,dan mengambil piring yang sudah berisi beberapa lapis sandwich. Sehun memakannya dengan lahap, ia tidak pernah tau jika ada sandwich seenak buatan Kyungsoo.

"Pantas saja kafe mu laku. Ini sangat enak Kyung." Puji Sehun dengan mulut yang terisi penuh.

"Kau jorok, habiskan dulu makananmu baru bicara." Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat tingkah Sehun namun sedetik kemudian berdehem dengan senyum cantik yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. " _well,_ terima kasih pujiannya."

Sehun mengangguk sambil terus melahap makanannya, ia sama sekali tidak sadar saat Kyungsoo mendekat kesampingnya dan mendaratkan jari-jari lentiknya di rambut Sehun yang sudah disisir klimis lalu mulai mengacak-acaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun dengan mulut penuh.

"Mempermuda dirimu. Sudah kau makan saja dan jangan banyak bergerak." Perintah Kyungsoo.

Sehun hanya diam dan menikmati sentuhan tangan Kyungsoo di kulit kepalanya. Aliran darahnya mengalir deras ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya saat payudara besar Kyungsoo tak sengaja bergesekan dengan lengannya. Isi kepala Sehun sibuk membayangkan kekenyalan payudara Kyungsoo di kedua tangannya, sehingga membuat sesuatu di dalam celananya berkedut dan mulai bangun. Kejantanannya berkedut semakin cepat saat mencium aroma Kyungsoo yang begitu menggiurkan. Sehunpun melupakan makanannya begitu saja dan mulai menutup matanya, sedangkan hidungnya sibuk mengendus aroma tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang aku terlihat lebih muda." Ujar Kyungsoo sembari menjauhkan badannya dari tubuh Sehun dan menatap mahakaryanya dengan bangga. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah mengernyit saat melihat ekspresi damai Sehun dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Kau makan sambil tidur?" Tanya Kyungsoo membangunkan Sehun dari lamunan tidak senonohnya.

"Aku? Ti... tidak. Aku hanya mengagumi rasa masakanmu.. ya.. hanya menghayati cita rasanya.." Jawab Sehun terbaa-bata.

"Aneh." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng, dan kemudian memakan sandwichnya lagi.

Sehun bernafas lega karena Kyungsoo tidak mencurigainya dan buru-buru mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Mana ponselmu?'

Lelah denagn argumen tidak masuk akal Sehun tentang Kiddo nya itu, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menyerah dan memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun. Sehun menekan tombol satu dan melihat ada kontak disana, kontak tersebut bernama Kim Jongin.

Nama pria itu membuat Sehun seketika jengkel, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo ia menghapus kontak tersebut dan menggantinya dengan nomornya kedalam _speed dial_ satu kemudian menekan tombol panggil. Nomor Kyungsoo muncul kelayar ponsel miliknya, setelah memastikan nomornya benar-benar tersimpan, Sehun pun mengembalikkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan berangkat." Sehun bergegas mengambil tasnya yang berada di dalam kamar.

"Hmm." Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Ah, aku lupa." Ucap Sehun saat sudah sampai di depan pintu dan kembali menemui Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung saat Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah mengecup pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun hanya bisa membelalak kaget.

"Terima kasih untuk _make over_ dan makanannya." Ucap Sehun sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam.

Tangan Kyungsoo naik menyentuh sesuatu yang memanas di pipinya tempat dimana bibir Sehun mendarat dengan mulusnya. Belum selesai Kyungsoo terkejut, wajah Sehun kembali muncul mengagetkannya.

"Satu hal lagi, aku sudah menghapus kontak Jong-entah-siapa-itu dan menggantinya dengan nomorku." Ujar Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kali ini penuh amarah setelah mengecek kontak ponselnya.

"Dasar _Nerd_!"

Sehun kembali terkekeh mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang terdengar sampai ke lorong apartemennya. Ia bersiul menuju _lobby_ dengan suasana hati yang begitu berwarna.

* * *

 **TBC**

Abaikan typo yang bertebaran karena gak sempet di edit... happy reading

review juseyo... hihihi


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary** :

Do Kyungsoo, gadis yang benar benar diberkahi Tuhan dengan paras Cantik yang menggoda dan tubuh molek yang menggiurkan.

Berkah itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, populer dan selalu dicintai, khususnya dikalangan para pria. Dan dia sangat menyukai hal itu. Apa yang diinginkannya selalu didapatnya tanpa perlu terlalu banyak usaha. Inilah yang membuatnya menjadi sombong dan tak peduli perasaan orang. Karma datang menimpanya, membuatnya harus hidup dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak mencintainya. Kyungsoo pun mulai belajar bagaimana menerima, menghargai, menghormati dan mencintai orang lain.

 **" KARMA CIRCLE"**

 **CAST:**

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **Other Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

dll...

 **Pairing** : Hunsoo, Chanbaek

 **Rate: M**

 **NOTE** : This is REMAKE story from Wattpad by diana-w. if you want to read the original version, you can visit this link story/11661025-karma-circle

* * *

Kyungsoo mulai merasa aneh dengan dirinya yang begitu menikmati kewajibannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Menyiapkan pakaian kerja Sehun sebelum Sehun selesai mandi, menyiapkan sarapan dan makan malam, kemudian dengan setia menunggu Sehun pulang dari kantornya. Semuanya ia lakukan dengan senang hati tanpa ada rasa terpaksa sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin ruang tengah apartemennya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kekhawatiran dan rasa panik yang luar biasa. Dia terus saja mondar-mandir di depan pintu, mata besarnya berulang-ulang melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari dan Sehun belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Kyungsoo berkali-kali memaki dirinya sendiri karena begitu mengkhawatirkan suaminya yang aneh itu.

"Bisa saja dia tersesat di jalan, bukankah jalan-jalan di Madrid sangat membingungkan, atau bisa saja dia kehilangan mobilnya?" Jerit Kyungsoo panik.

"Melihat dari kecerobohan dan kebodohannya, itu semua mungkin saja terjadi..." Kyungsoo menggigit ibu jarinya kasar, pikirannya terus berkecamuk memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi pada Sehun.

Kyungsoo punya alasan kenapa ia berubah menjadi panik dan mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Setelah lima hari mereka berada di Spanyol, Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun terlambat untuk pulang. Kalaupun ia harus lembur, ia selalu sampai di Apartement pukul sebelas malam. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun pulang telat, dan lebih parahnya lagi ia sama sekali tidak menghubungi ataupun memberikan kabar pada Kyungsoo.

"Kemana dirimu, Nerd!" hardik Kyungsoo ketika tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari panggilannya. Ini sudah puluhan kalinya ia menghubungi Sehun, mencoba mencari keberadaannya tapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali darinya.

"Arrgggghhhh!"

Kyungsoo mulai frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia merasa begitu bodoh dengan perasaan cemas yang menghantuinya.

"Sadarlah Kyungsoo! Sejak kapan kau begitu peduli pada makhluk langka itu?!" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipinya berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari tingkah bodohnya dan dengan kesal melangkah menuju kekamarnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba meredam semua bentuk emosi yang mengaduk-aduk perasaannya dan mencoba untuk membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Ia mencoba untuk menutup matanya dan berpura-pura untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan suaminya. Semua perasaan khawatir dan panik membuat tubuhnya begitu lelah, saat tubuhnya mulai rileks dan tenang, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya tertidur.

Beberapa jam kemudian Sehun muncul dengan wajah lelah sambil berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya. Berkas-berkas pekerjaannya yang menumpuk benar-benar tidak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi dan harus diselesaikan secepatnya. Akhirnya Sehun dan beberapa rekannya terpaksa lembur tanpa ada jeda untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah berada diambang batas kelelahan.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Ia mendesah karena lupa untuk memberi kabar tentang keterlambatannya pada istrinya. Sembari menatap Kyungsoo, ia mulai melepaskan semua atribut yang dipakainya dan hanya menyisakan kemeja dan celana panjangnya. Tubuhnya yang begitu lelah dan lemah tak sanggup lagi untuk melepas pakaiannya yang tersisa.

Sehun pun beranjak menuju ranjang tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo. Memasukkan sebelah lengannya ke relung leher Kyungsoo, menyandarkan kepala istrinya di lengannya kemudian mulai merapatkan tubuh mereka. Sehun menyukai hal ini, menikmati pelukan antara dia dan istrinya. Selalu saja seperti ini saat Kyungsoo sudah jatuh tertidur, dia mulai merapatkan tubuh mereka dan mendekap tubuh istrinya yang kemudian akan mendapat direspon oleh Kyungsoo tanpa ia sadari.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo akan mulai bergerak menyusuri tubuh Sehun dan mulai membalas pelukannya. Dahinya akan bersandar di dagu Sehun dan hidungnya mulai mengendus leher Sehun. Ya, Sehun merasa begitu nyaman saat ini. Diatas tempat tidur. Didalam dekapan istrinya, hingga akhirnya ia pun mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa ia berkeringat di dalam tidurnya. Hawa panas mulai merambat dari benda yang sekarang berada dalam pelukannya. Merasa gerah, Kyungsoopun mulai membuka matanya dan melihat kemeja Sehun yang sedang berbaring disampingnya basah oleh keringat. Bulir-bulir keringat pun mengalir dari dahinya.

Kyungsoo bergerak bangun dan panik mulai melanda dirinya saat mendengar lenguhan sakit dari Sehun. Dia menangkupkan tangannya di dahi Sehun dan mulai mengukur suhu tubuhnya, dan rasa panas langsung menyengat kulit tangannya.

" _Oh my God...!"_ Kyungsoo bergegas turun menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil Kotak P3K yang berada disana, mengambil sebuah termometer digital dan langsung kembali menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menaruh ujung termometer di telinga kanan Sehun dan angka mulai bergerak hingga berhenti di angka 38 derajat Celcius.

"Ya Tuhan, kau demam... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ujar Kyungsoo panik. Dia tidak pernah merawat orang sakit ebelumnya, bahkan neneknya dulu meninggal tanpa Kyungsoo sempat merawatnya.

Benda dingin merayap ke pergelangan tangannya hingga membuat Kyungsoo bergidik saat merasakan hawa dingin dari tangan Sehun yang pucat.

"Dingin..." Bisiknya lirih.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mencoba mendekatkan telinganya.

"Dingin." Bisiknya lagi.

"Kau kedinginan? Padahal badanmu begitu panas Hunah..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengeratkan selimut di sekeliling tubuh Sehun yang mulai menggigil.

Kyungsoo mulai bertambah panik dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan, akhirnya dia mengambil Handphonenya dan menekan nomor Bibi Minseok, Ibu Baekhyun. Kyungsoo baru ingat, Bibi Minseok adalah mantan perawat di rumah sakit didaerah Madrid dulu dimana tempat suaminya juga bekerja sebagai dokter.

" _Halo, Kyungsoo? Apa kabarmu sayang? Bagaimana Spanyol? Kalian berdua baik-baik saja kan?"_ rentetan pertanyaan muncul saat Bibi Minseok baru mengangkat panggilan darinya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan sedikit gugup. "Halo juga Bi, kabarku baik-baik saja dan Spanyol tidak jauh berbeda dengan di Korea. Udara disini masih aman untuk aku hirup..." terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana.

"Tapi sayangnya Sehun tidak dalam keadaan baik Bi, karena itu aku menghubungimu." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

" _Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Jangan katakan padaku dia sedang sakit karena lembur bekerja?"_

"Ck... Begitulah. Kau mengenalnya dengan baik, Bi. Dan aku benar-benar bingung sekarang, badannya sangat panas tapi tangannya begitu dingin."

" _Tenanglah Kyungsoo sayang. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, pertama kau harus mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan pakaian yang lebih kering. Kemudian kompres dahinya dengan air es, dan beri dia air minum untuk meredakan panasnya dari dalam. Aku akan menelpon Dokter Kris untuk menemani kalian, dia teman Sehun yang kebetulan bekerja sebagai Dokter disana.. kau mengerti Kyungsoo"_ jelas Bibi Minseok panjang lebar.

" _Ne,_ Terima kasih Bi..."

" _Sama-sama sayang.. oh satu hal lagi, Sehun akan menjadi sangat menjengkelkan saat sakit, jadi bersabarlah."_

.

.

.

Sehun masih tertidur dengan wajah mengernyit kesakitan. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menjauhkan selimut dari tubuh Sehun dan tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sehun.

"Sehunah, bisakah kau bergerak ke kanan? Aku perlu melepaskan kemeja basah ini dari tubuhmu." Bisik Kyungsoo mencoba untuk membangunkan Sehun yang mulai mngerjap mencari sumber suara.

Saat mata coklat cemerlangnya perlahan terbuka dan menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang tampak cemas, Sehun pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakit..." Bisiknya.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau akan cepat sembuh saat baju ini lepas dari tubuhmu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku sakit Kyung... yang aku butuhkan obat, bukan ditelanjangi... ugh, sakit." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng, disaat seperti ini dia masih bisa memberikan argumen yang membuat mereka ujung-ujungnya bertengkar.

"Jangan berdebat lagi. Cepat berguling kekanan." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Sehun ke kanan dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Dasar Miss Bossy."

" _Mwo..?_ kau memanggilku Miss Bossy?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun yang kembali terdiam, suara napasnya mulai teratur menandakan jka ia tertidur lagi.

"Nerd." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan kemeja Sehun, kemudian melepaskan T-Shirt putih didalamnya yang sudah basah kuyup.

Kyungsoo pun memeras kain yang sudah ia rendam dengan air hangat dan mulai membasuh leher Sehun, dan saat kain basah itu menyentuh kulitnya Sehun mulai mendesah. Mata Kyungsoo berkeliaran menatap tubuh atas Sehun yang telanjang, melihat dadanya yang bidang dan ditumbuhi sedikit bulu yang turun keperutnya yang datar, kemudian menghilang diantara karet celana boxernya.

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa kering ditenggorokannya. Hawa panas yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun membuatnya mulai berkeringat. Kain yang sudah dibasahinya mulai merayap turun menuju dada Sehun, menyusuri bulu-bulu pirang tipis hingga keperutnya. Tanpa sadar jari-jarinya mulai merasakan kulit Sehun.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya ketika mendengar lenguhan Sehun. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena berhasil dikuasai gairah yang entah darimana munculnya.

"Sadarlah Kyungsoo! Tidak ada yang perlu kau kagumi dari tubuh manusia tanpa ekspresi ini. Dirimu pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki yang lebih seksi dari dirinya dan punya eight pack!"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali membasuh tubuh Sehun. Kyungsoo membasuh lengan Sehun dengan otot Bicep yang terbentuk disana. Dan sekali lagi, tangan Kyungsoo turun untuk menyentuh lengan Sehun.

Dia tidak menyangka jika Sehun memiliki otot Bicep yang begitu menggairahkan. Dengan lengan kekar seperti itu, dia bisa dengan mudah mengangkat wanita menuju keranjangnya. Pikiran Kyungsoo semakin liar, kemudian setelah pikirannya tersadar kembali ia dengan buru-buru menyelesaikan tugasnya membersihkan seluruh tubuh Sehun dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang kering.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Kyungsoo menutupi seluruh tubuh Sehun dengan selimut dan keluar menuju dapur. Dia memilih untuk menunggu Dokter kenalan Bibi Minseok yang juga teman suaminya itu diluar kamar, menjauh dari Sehun yang tidak berdaya adalah jalan terbaik. Ia takut jika sisi pemangsanya muncul dan mulai memakan Sehun bulat-bulat.

.

.

.

"Dia hanya demam." Ujar Kris setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Sehun yang sekarang sudah sepenuhnya terjaga.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan berulang kali padamu, kau harus tau batasan tubuhmu sendiri Hunah. Jangan memaksakan tubuhmu untuk terus bekerja, beginilah yang terjadi." Ucap Kris sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

" _Ne,_ Kris.. kau tidak pernah berubah, masih saja cerewet hingga sekarang." Sahut Sehun dari atas tempat tidurnya. Kris hanya menggeleng mendengar gerutuan sahabatnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah lama terdiam.

"Beri dia makan, kemudian beri obat juga dan jangan perbolehkan dia bekerja dulu untuk beberapa hari ini. Dia butuh beristirahat penuh." Jawab Kris.

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya menantang Sehun yang mulai mengeluh karena tidak boleh bekerja.

"Tapi Kris, bukankah seharusnya dia menjauh dariku?" tanya Sehun pada Kris yang memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Kenapa dia harus menjauh? Dia kan istrimu, seharusnya dia berada disampingmu untuk menjaga dirimu yang keras kepala."

"Dia hamil. Aku takut _Kiddo_ akan tertular."

"Kau hamil?" tanya Kris uang sedikit terkejut mendengar berita yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

Dengan pipinya yang memerah dan wajah yang sedikit kesal terhadap mulut Sehun yang tidak bisa dijaga, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

"Berapa usia kehamilanmu?"

"Hmm...lima... ah enam minggu.." jawab Kyungsoo ragu.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksakannya ke dokter kandungan?" tanya Kris cemas.

"Eh.. Belum."

Kris menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo dan berbalik menatap Sehun." Saat kau sudah sembuh, bawa istrimu kerumah sakitku. Kita perlu memeriksa kandungannya."

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah dengan _Kiddo?"_ ucap Sehun panik. Namun Kyungsoo hanya berdecak kesal saat mendengar Sehun menyebut janin yang ada di dalam perutnya dengan sebutan _Kiddo._

"Aku berharap tidak akan terjadi apapun. Tapi kita tetap harus memeriksanya agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Ingat pesanku Oh Sehun, perbanyaklah istirahat."

Kyungsoo pun mengantar Kris sampai di pintu depan Apartemennya, dan kembali kekamarnya dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan beberapa obat yang telah diberikan oleh Kris.

"Ayo, kau harus makan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan nampan yang sudah berisi Makanan dan obat diatas nakas.

Sehun menggeleng dengan menampilkan rayt wajah yang meringis "Aku sakit Kyungsoo."

" _Arraseo,_ kalau kau ingin sembuh, kau harus makan." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tanganku sangat lemah untuk memegang sendok, kau lihat?" ucap Sehun sambil menaikkan tangannya yang gemetar.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memutar bola matanya saat melihat akting Sehun yang sangat buruk menurutnya.

Sehun membuka mulutnya sebagai jawaban, membuat Kyungsoo yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya dan berdecak kesal " Kau menyuruhku menyuapimu?!"

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Dengan kasar, Kyungsoo menyendokkan nasi yang sudah berisi kuah sup sebanyak-banyaknya dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Sehun dengan kasar.

"Uhukk..uhukk.. kau membuatku semakin sakit, Kyungsoo!" Hardik Kyungsoo dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Makan saja dan jangan banyak protes." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Sehun.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Sehun dan memberikannya obat, Sehun kembali berbaring diranjangnya ditemani Kyungsoo yang menemani disisinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau belum memeriksakan _Kiddo_?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang berbaring miring menatap istrinya yang ikut berbaring disebelahnya.

"Dia masih belum bisa dilihat saat itu karena usia kandunganku yang masih muda, dan... "

Alis Sehun terpaut mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo yang menggantung.

"Dan?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang kini sudah duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

"Aku takut dengan rumah sakit." Jawabnya lirih.

"Kau takut dengan rumah sakit?" tanya Sehun, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?"

"entahlah, Hunah.. aku uga tidak tau. Aku hanya merasa mual dan panik saat berada di tempat berdinding putih itu."

"Nerd." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo yang kini menyipitkan matanya karena kesal.

Sehun bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluk perut istrinya itu dengan erat, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hoaaahmmm... Aku mengantuk Kyung. Kurasa obat yang diberikan oleh Kris tadi membuatku jadi mudah mengantuk."

"Lalu kenapa kau memelukku? Kalau mengantuk ya tidur saja!" jawab Kyungsoo protes.

"Sssstt... jangan banyak bergerak, Kyungsoo. Kau membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku ingin tidur disebelah _Kiddo."_ Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus perut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"Ketika Daddy sembuh nanti, kita akan kerumah sakit untuk memeriksamu., kalau Mommy mu tidak mau, Daddy akan menggendongnya seperti karung beras dan membawanya kesana."

" _Whatt!"_ Kyungsoo terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun barusan. Bukan.. bukan karena ia akan dibawa kerumah sakit, tapi karena ia yang disamakan dengan sekarung beras oleh Suaminya itu.

" _Good night, kiddo.._ ucap Sehun yang tak menghiraukan teriakan protes dari Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus ketika mendengar panggilan aneh Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya pada anak mereka.

" _Good night too Mommy."_ ucap Sehun lirih, dan perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sehun, ia seperti mengurus seorang bayi besar menurutnya.

.

.

.

Mereka kini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah Apartementnya. Sebelah tangan Sehun merangkul erat pundak Kyungsoo yang bergetar, sedangkan tangannya yang lain terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang erat sebuah foto.

Air mata terus saja mengalir dari sudut mata Kyungsoo. Air mata bahagia saat pertama kalinya mereka mendengar detak jantung bayi mereka yang sehat dari alat USG. Mereka baru saja selesai memeriksakan kandungan Kyungsoo di rumah sakit tempat Kris bekerja. Seperti perkataan Sehun dua hari lalu, saat kondisi tubuhnya mulai membaik ia akan membawa istrinya ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kondisi janin Kyungsoo, meskipun dengan sedikit paksaan. Kris menyatakan jika kandungan Kyungsoo mulai masuk usia tujuh minggu dan kondisinya sangat sehat. Terdengar dari suara detak jantungnya yang kuat.

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang menangis, tapi Sehun juga ikut menitikkan air mata saat mendengar suara detak jantung _Kiddo,_ calon anaknya.

"Kau mendengarnya kan, Hunah? Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih bisa mendengar detak jantung anakku dengan sangat jelas..." Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap bulatan sebesar jeruk yang tampak mengambang didalam foto hasil USG berwarna hitam putih.

" _Ne,_ Kyung. Aku mendengarnya tadi. Sangat jelas. Detak jantungnya sangat kuat, saat dia lahir nanti anak kita pasti akan jadi bayi yang sehat." Jawab Sehun dengan pandangan mata berbinar.

"Dia seperti berbicara padaku kau tahu. ' _aku disini bu, aku nyata, aku adalah bagian dari kalian'."_ Ucap Kyungsoo dengan bibir bergetar.

Sehun mengecup kening Kyungsoo pelan, dan menatap mata Kyungsoo yang sudah basah oleh air mata. "Ya Kyung, _Kiddo_ ada disini. Dia benar-benar ada disini. Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan _Kiddo_ untukku."

"Aku sangat bahagia saat mendengar detak jantungnya. Pusat duniaku sekarang ada disini." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan tangan diperutnya yang mulai membesar.

"Aku juga." Jawab Sehun, dan tangannya ikut mendekap punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang berada diperut istrinya.

Mereka berdua saling menatap, rasa haru, senang dan bahagia bercampur dalam tatapan mereka. Sehun mengecup sudut mata Kyungsoo yang basah, dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup pipinya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat bibir Sehun turun dan mencecap bibir bawahnya.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Kyungsoo. Dan saat Kyungsoo membuka matanya, mata coklat terang Sehun menatapnya tajam seolah mencari penolakan. Kyungsoo memutar tangannya hingga jari-jari mereka terkait tanda persetujuannya. Sehunpun kembali memagut bibir Kyungsoo, meresap dan mencecapnya. Kyungsoo merespon dan membalas pagutan Sehun. Bibir mereka saling mencari, dan sesekali menggigit.

Lidah Sehun mulai masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo untuk mencari lidah Kyungsoo yang liat. Kyungsoo yang mulai terbawa suasana mulai bergerak naik keatas pangkuan Sehun yang sudah menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

Tangannya sibuk menjambak rambut Sehun yang larut dalam permainan lidah Kyungsoo.

"Euughh... " Kyungsoo mengerang saat lidah Sehun mengelus langit-langit mulutnya. Dia yang tidak mau kalah dengan permainan lidah Sehun mulai menggoda lidah Sehun dengan mengeluar masukkan lidahnya dengan gerakan sensual.

Sebelah tangan Sehun menopang punggung Kyungsoo, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi mulai bergerak naik turun di atas paha Kyungsoo yang mengangkangi tubuhnya. Hawa nafsu sudah mulai menggerayangi mereka, tekanan seksual yang selama ini berusaha mereka kunci rapat-rapat kini mulai mengalir dengan deras seperti air keran yang terbuka.

Yangan Kyungsoo mulai bergerak turun melepaskan kancing kemeja Sehun tanpa melepaskan lidah mereka yang masih terjalin. Tangan Sehun sendiri sudah mulai masuk kedalam T-Shirt Kyungsoo dan merasakan kulit punggung istrinya yang halus. Tangannya mulai bergerak merambat menyentuh payudara Kyungsoo yang masih ditutupi oleh bra berenda miliknya.

"euhhghh... akhhh... " Kyungsoo menjerit dan melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika Sehun mulai meremas payudaranya.

" _Mianhae..._ apa aku kasar?" ucap Sehun dengan napas yang tersengal karena nafsunya yang sudah mencapai puncak.

"Hmm.. bukan salahmu. Hanya saja payudaraku menjadi sedikit sensitif semenjak mengandung." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggigit telinga Sehun.

"Oke, aku tidak akan meremasnya dengan ..."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Sehun yang kini sedang menatap lekat payudaranya yang sudah keluar dari bra miliknya.

"Saat aku memainkan putingmu seperti ini." Ucap Sehun, kedua tangannya mencubit kecil kedua puting Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo mengerang "air susunya tidak akan keluar kan?"

Matanya tampak polos saat bertanya seperti itu hingga membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh dan kembali mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Tidak. Air susu akan keluar saat bayinya juga sudah keluar."

"Berarti saat aku melakukan ini sekarang ..." Sehun menghisap puting Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang menikmati perbuatan suaminya. "air susu tidak akan keluar?"

"Emmmhh... ssshhh ahh Tidak emmhh..." Kyungsoo menggeleng frustasi dan menjambak rambut Sehun.

Merekapun kembali berciuman, tapi kali ini lebih panas dan lebih mnuntut dari sebelumnya.

 _Ting tong._

Sehun menggerakkan lidahnya dengan sensual mencoba untuk menggoda lidah Kyungsoo.

 _Ting Tong._

"Hunah, kau dengar itu?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun." Jawab Sehun seraya membenamkan kepalanya dikulit payudara Kyungsoo.

 _Ting tong._

"Ssshh emmmhh... ada yang..hh datang Sehun." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nafas tersengal karena sekarang Sehun sedang sibuk mengulum putingnya.

 _Ting Tong._

" Menjauhlah Oh Sehun." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan memperbaiki letak pakaiannya. Ia mengabaikan gerutuan Sehun dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

Matanya membesar saat melihat sosok cantik yang tidak asing bagi dirinya kini berdiri didepannya dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Luhan...!"

* * *

TBC

Anyeong chingu, maaf bgt baru bisa update hihihi soalnya lg sibuk sama tugas kuliah dan pekerjaan yang menumpuk hihihi

sekarang monggo dibaca next chapternya mumpung masih anget, terus kasih review nya jgn lupa... makasih buat yg selalu kasih review di ff ini, buat yg udah follow dan udah di fav jg.. love love so much yeorubun ...

enjoy read...


	10. Chapter 10

Do Kyungsoo, gadis yang benar benar diberkahi Tuhan dengan paras Cantik yang menggoda dan tubuh molek yang menggiurkan.

Berkah itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, populer dan selalu dicintai, khususnya dikalangan para pria. Dan dia sangat menyukai hal itu. Apa yang diinginkannya selalu didapatnya tanpa perlu terlalu banyak usaha. Inilah yang membuatnya menjadi sombong dan tak peduli perasaan orang. Karma datang menimpanya, membuatnya harus hidup dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak mencintainya. Kyungsoo pun mulai belajar bagaimana menerima, menghargai, menghormati dan mencintai orang lain.

 **" KARMA CIRCLE"**

 **CAST:**

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **Other Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

dll...

 **Pairing** : Hunsoo, Chanbaek

 **Rate: M**

 **NOTE** : This is REMAKE story from Wattpad by diana-w. if you want to read the original version, you can visit this link story/11661025-karma-circle

* * *

.

.

.

 **" KARMA CIRCLE "**

 _ **Preview...**_

 _" Menjauhlah Oh Sehun." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan memperbaiki letak pakaiannya. Ia mengabaikan gerutuan Sehun dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu._

 _Matanya membesar saat melihat sosok cantik yang tidak asing bagi dirinya kini berdiri didepannya dengan wajah tersenyum._

 _"Luhan...!"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

" Hai Kyungsoo..." sapa Luhan dengan senyum cerianya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya seketika kaku mengingat kemesraan Sehun dan wanita didepannya ini saat ulang tahun Ibu Baekhyun.

' Bagaimana wanita ini bisa ada dimana-mana? ' Pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati.

" Luhan ? " ucap Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan datang kemari, ayo masuk." lanjutnya sambil menggiring Luhan masuk dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa.

Kyungsoo menyipit memandang pantulan suaminya dan wanita berparas cantikk dan anggun yang duduk disampingnya, Luhan. Mereka berdua sedang asik bercengkrama dibelakangnya, seperti tidak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo juga berada di rumah ini.

Kyungsoo mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat melihat tawa bahagia yang memuakkan dari Sehun ditambah dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang dilayangkan wanita itu pada lengan suaminya membuat dengusan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi, untung saja hidungnya tidak mengeluarkan api, karena kalau sampai itu terjadi tidak akan ada lagi yang tersisa dari mereka.

Dalam hatinya Kyungsoo sibuk mengutuk dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya yang paling kotor diantara yang kotor untuk menggambarkan kejengkelannya terhadap dua sejoli yang tidak tahu malu itu.

' _Nerd ! Berani-beraninya kau didepan mataku ! '_

.

.

.

" Kau yakin sudah sembuh ? " tanya Luhan sambil menyentuh dahinya, mencoba mengukur suhu tubuh Sehun.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada suara geraman kecil disudut ruangan. Geraman yang berasal dari dasar tenggorokan Kyungsoo. Kain yang Kyungsoo genggam pun tampak merenggang karena ia tarik sekuat tenaga.

" Hanya sedikit pusing, tapi selebihnya aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sehun.

" Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengabari kami kalau kau sudah menikah ?" tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

Mereka kini sudah pindah dari sofa dan duduk bersebelahan di depan mini bar, masih asik mengobrol sambil menikmati segelas ice tea yang dibuat Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kini sedang sibuk menatap lemari kaca membelakangi mereka.

" Sengaja. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kalian." Ucap Sehun, matanya terus memandangi punggung Kyungsoo dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

" Dan pestanya? Kau tidak mengadakan pesta ?" sengit Luhan.

Sehun menaikkan kedua bahunya. " Pesta hanya membuang-buang waktu saja, tanpa pesta kami juga sudah sah menjadi suami istri."

" Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, kasihan istrimu. Dia punya hak untuk memperkenalkan diri pada teman dan kolegamu." Ujar Luhan masih dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

" hei, jangan salahkan aku. Ini juga idenya Kyungsoo." Jawab Sehun dengan dagu terangkat menunjuk punggung istrinya yang benar-benar sibuk membersihkan lemari kaca dan tidak menoleh padanya sama sekali.

' _Sejak kapan dia memiliki penyakit OCD* ?'_ Pikir Sehun saat melihat istrinya yang sibuk membersihkan noda di tempat yang sama terus menerus.

" Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, kau Oh Sehun si 'anti komitmen' akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah juga."

Luhan memutar kepalanya mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. " dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, kau menikahi Kyungsoo ' _The little grumple witch'_ bukankah kau menyebutnya begitu ?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Sedangkan Sehun lagi-lagi hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum.

" Jalan takdir adalah sebuah misteri." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang penuh arti.

Ya, permainan takdir yang Sehun jalani sekarang sungguh-sungguh membingungkan. Semalam dia masih sibuk dengan kegiatan bujangannya dan esoknya dia sudah memiliki istri dan bahkan bonus dengan calon bayi.

Semalam dia masih sibuk bertengkar dengan seorang wanita gila dan sekarang wanita gila itu menjadi istrinya. Wanita gila yang membangkitkan gairahnya.

Sehun menatap punggung kaku Kyungsoo yang hanya terbalut kemeja putih besar yang menjuntai menutupi hotpants denimnya. ' _Oh, Tuhan ! Aku mengeras seperti batu...'_

Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga mengendalikan diri dihadapan Luhan. Dan dari dasar hatinya yang paling dalam, ia berharap temannya itu bisa segera pulang sehingga dia bisa menyalurkan hasratnya.

Sehun hanya terus tersenyum setiap Luhan berbicara kalimat demi kalimat. Pikirannya sendiri sudah sibuk memikirkan cara memberikan kepuasan pada dirinya dan istrinya. Kegiatan yang banyak menggunakan jilatan dan erangan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar dan menguncinya setelah Luhan pamit pergi untuk mengurus beberapa urusan dan suaminya si Nerd Oh Sehun dengan kebaikan hatinya menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Luhan hingga di lobby apartemen, dan sama sekali tidak menyadari sedikitpun kejengkelan yang melanda seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Bahkan Sehun juga sama sekali tidak menjelaskan bagaimana perempuan itu bisa sampai berada di Madrid.

Merasa perlu membalas perlakuan Sehun, Kyungsoo pun berinisiatif untuk membiarkan Sehun tidur di sofa malam ini.

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap masuk kedalam selimut saat terdengar bunyi kenop pintu yang diputar, kemudian disusul gedoran keras dari luar kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?" tanya Sehun dengan sedikit berteriak.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus dan kembali berbaring diatas tempat tidur.

" Yak, Kyungsoo buka pintunya aku juga ingin tidur!" teriak Sehun dan lagi-lagi tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo aku serius buka pintunya!" teriak Sehun frustasi sambil terus menerus menggedor pintu kamar.

Suara gedoran di pintunya tiba-tiba berhenti dan berganti dengan nada dering dari ponsel Kyungsoo, dan nama 'idiot Sehun' pun terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

" Jawab panggilanku Kyungsoo!"

" Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?! Apa kau sakit?!" Teriak Sehun lagi namun dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar dari suaranya.

" Kumohon Kyungsoo, jawab panggilanku." Ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar suara Sehun yang bergetar dan terdengar begitu khawatir terhadapnya. Kyungsoo menggeser layar ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan Sehun.

" Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun setelah Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan darinya.

" Malam ini aku ingin tidur sendiri." Jawab Kyungsoo dingin.

" _Mwo?_ Jangan bercanda Do Kyungsoo.."

" Aku tidak sedang bercanda Oh Sehun. Selimut dan bantal sudah kusediakan di sofa untukmu." –klik

Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan panggilannya. Ia takut, jika Sehun semakin banyak diberi kesempatan bicara maka hatinya akan luluh sehingga Sehun akan menang.

" Kyungsoo jangan bercanda. Kenapa...kenapa kau... ciuman itu, sentuhan itu.. untuk apa!" Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sekejap wanita itu memberikannya kenikmatan, kemudian dengan cepat wanita itu meninggalkannya dengan hasrat yang menggantung begitu saja.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, satu pesan masuk muncul dilayar ponselnya dan membuat kemarahan dan kekesalannya memuncak menuju ubun-ubunnya saat membaca pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo.

' _jangan salahkan aku untuk tekanan seksual yang tidak bisa kau tahan, Nerd'_

Sehun berjalan menjauh dari pintu kamar dengan mulut yang terus meracau menuju sofa. Takdir memang sebuah misteri, baru saja ia menginjak surga ternyata malah jatuh terjerembab ke lubang neraka. Permainan takdir yang membuatnya menikahi wanita keji seperti Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya dan begitu terkejut ketika melihat sepasang mata coklat terang sedang menatap matanya lekat penuh amarah.

" Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo bergerak menjauh dari atas tubuh Sehun, pikirannya begitu kacau karena berusaha untuk memikirkan bagaimana dirinya bisa bangun dengan posisi tubuhnya yang berada diatas Sehun.

" Kau yang mengatakan ingin tidur sendiri malam ini dan mengusirku dari kamarku sendiri.." Sehun menekan ucapannya kata perkata membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri.

" Dan sekarang, kau malah tidur diatas tubuhku yang berbaring tidak nyaman diatas sofa, aku bahkan belum sembuh total.." Sehun berucap sambil mnekean pelipisnya, berpura-pura tampak sakit didepan Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah.

" Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya bingung. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

" Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa tidur diatas tuibuhmu. Aku hanya bermimpi kalau aku sedang berjalan menuju kasur yang empuk." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Sebelah alis Sehun naik, mulai menyelidik Kyungsoo yang sekarang sepertinya mulai merasa gerah. Kyungsoo yang bingung karena mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari Sehun pun mulai bergegas bangun ingin kembali kedalam kamar, tapi Sehun dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangannya.

" Maksudmu kau mengigau, berjalan sambil tidur kearahku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Bukankah itu tandanya alam bawah sadarmu mencariku atau lebih tepatnya _Kiddo_ yang mencariku." Alis Sehun bergerak naik turun dengan senyum licik yang terpasang diwajahnya, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak suka.

Kyungsoo merasa aura intimidasi menguar dari tubuh Sehun dan tanpa sadar ia mulai memundurkan tubuhnya, dan Sehun dengan langkah lambat mulai melangkah maju mendekatinya. Sehun seperti seekor macan yang sedang melihat mangsanya dari kejauhan. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai berjalan mendekati mangsanya dengan penuh perhitungan.

Kyungsoo yang tersadar bergegas berlari menuju kamar, dan saat ia akan menutup pintunya tangan Sehun dengan cepat muncul untuk menahan pintu kamar agar tetap terbuka.

" Lepaskan tanganmu dari pintu Sehun." Geram Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya dibalik pintu dan menekannya dengan sekuat tenaga untuk membuat pintu itu tertutup.

" Tidak ! kau yang harus menjauh dari pintu Kyung..!" ujar Sehun mencoba melawan Kyungsoo.

" Aku ingin kau keluar !" Teriak Kyungsoo dari balik pintu.

" Tidak untuk hari ini sayang, malam ini aku ingin tidur diatas tempat tidur _ku,_ didalam kamar _ku,_ dengan _kiddo_ didekatku." Jawab Sehun cepat.

" Menyerahlah Kyung..." geram Sehun sambil terus mendorong pintu agar terbuka.

" Tidak akan !" teriak Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

Kaki Kyungsoo terus terseret menjauh. Semakin dia berusaha agar pintu tertutup, maka semakin kuat pula Sehun menahannya agar pintu tetap terbuka.

" Aaaaa !" Kyungsoo berteriak saat ia mulai terhimpit diantara dinding dan pintu yang kini mulai terbuka lebar.

Sehun yang berhasil masuk tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk menjauh dari pintu. Ia pun membanting pintunya hingga tertutup rapat, dan sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berkedip tubuhnya sudah dihempaskan diatas kasur.

Saat ia akan bangkit, tubuh besar Sehun sudah menghimpitnya. Kedua tangan Sehun membekap tubuh Kyungsoo hingga menempel ditubuh Sehun. Kyungsoo yang merasa terintimidasi dengan sikap Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri. Tangan dan kakinya terus bergerak untuk membuat Sehun menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Tapi sepertinya perlawanan Kyungsoo sia-sia. Karena semakin dia melawan, maka Sehun akan semakin melilit tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya.

" Lepaskan aku, Nerd !" geram Kyungsoo. Sehun tak bergeming sama sekali mendengar geraman dari istrinya. Ia malah tersenyum menatap mata istrinya yang penuh amarah.

" Lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga sampai seluruh penghuni apartement datang kesini." Bentak Kyungsoo tapi Sehun masih tetap tidak bergeming sama sekali.

" Kau menantangku Oh Sehun, oke aku akan berteriak... to- !"

Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun membekap mulut Kyungsoo denagn bibirnya, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak sempat menutup matanya karena gerakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo ingin memberontak tetap hisapan dan gigitan Sehun pada bibir bawahnya membuat Kyungsoo mulai dikuasai gairah yang tadi sempat tertunda. Sehun dengan lembut merangsang Kyungsoo dengan kecupan-kecupannya yang membuat Kyungsoo melayang, kemudian menggigit bibir Kyungsoo.

Bahkan lidahnya mulai masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo, menjelajahi setiap sudut mulut istrinya. Lidahnya bergerak dan menggoda lidah Kyungsoo untuk turut andil dalam pergolakan hasrat yang kini mulai muncul diantara mereka. Seakan mengiyakan ajakan suaminya, lidah Kyungsoo bergerak mengait lidah Sehun. Ssaling membelai dan meresapi.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo terkepal didada Sehun, sedangkan tangan Sehun bergerak kebelakang untuk mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo.

Hanya sebuah ciuman tapi hasrat dan gairah diantara mereka langsung muncul, bagaikan sebatang korek api yang jatuh kedalam tumpukan minyak yang hanya dalam sepersekian detik memunculkan kebakaran yang tidak dapat dipadamkan.

Kesadaran yang dimiliki Sehun perlahan-lahan mulai terbang dan melambung menuju langit ketujuh, tapi logikanya masih kuat bertahan.

Logikanya bkerja dengan cepat memikirkan akibat yang timbul apabila kegiatan ini terus dilanjutkan.

Kalau mereka berhubungan badan, maka hubungan nyaman yang mereka miliki sekarang ini akan rusak.

Saat anak mereka lahir, urusan perceraian akan menjadi sulit karena adanya persetubuhan didalamnya – apalagi kalau sampai dia yang ketagihan –

Perlu adanya perubahan kontrak dalam pernikahan mereka, yaitu mereka boleh melakukan persetubuhan tapi tidak melibatkan kesepakatan mereka yang lama.

Malam ini bukanlah malam yang tepat.

Sehun mencium Kyungsoo dengan kasar sebelum melepaskannya. Kyungsoo yang masih dikuasai gairah merasa linglung saat Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Sehun semakin erat membekap tubuh Kyungsoo. Dagunya bersandar dipuncak kepala Kyungsoo, otaknya berusaha memikirkan pasal-pasal dalam peraturan pajak untuk meredam nafsu gairahnya.

" Tidurlah.." ucap Sehun pelan. Kyungsoo yang masih tampak bingung mengikuti perintah Sehun karena dirinya memang sudah mengantuk.

Berada di dalam pelukan Sehun membuat tubuh dan pikirannya begitu rileks dan nyaman sehingga dengan cepat Kyungsoo jatuh ke alam mimpi.

" Tidurlah selagi kau bisa Kyung, karena saat kesepakatan baru ini kau disepakati kupastikan tidak ada waktu untuk tidur."

.

.

.

Sehun beberapa kali tersenyum sendiri saat melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu antusias mengelilingi kota madrid. Matanya dua kali lipat lebih besar dari biasanya saat melihat toko-toko makanan.

Yap, hari ini adalah hari senin yang begitu cerah. Sehun memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan ijin sakitnya untuk membawa istrinya berjalan-jalan. Sudah hampir tiga minggu mereka tinggal di madrid tapi Kyungsoo belum pernah sedikitpun menginjakkan kaki ke pusat kota madrid.

Walaupun Kyungsoo tampak seperti wanita yang berani dan kuat ternyata ia bisa jadi penakut juga. Tangannya tak pernah lepas menggandeng tangan Sehun, bukan dari permintaan Sehun tapi karena permintaannya sendiri.

' _Aku takut kau tersesat'_ itu alasan yang Kyungsoo gunakan saat Sehun melirik tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Kyungsoo hanya membuang mukanya saat Sehun menatapnya intens.

Sehun tahu betul bahwa sebenarnya Kyungsoo takut berada dikerumunan orang asing. Saat beberapa orang menyenggolnya karena jalanan yang begitu ramai, ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Sehun.

Apakah Sehun mengeluh...?

Tentu saja tidak. Dia lebih dari menyukai sentuhan kulit seperti ini. Bahkan Sehun lebih memilih mengaitkan jari-jari mereka ketimbang hanya bergandengan tangan, dan dengan bangga memamerkan cincin pernikahan mereka kepada pria asing yang sibuk mengamati istrinya.

Sehun beberapa kali mendelik kesal pada pria yang mengomentari istrinya. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan, tapi ia mengerti. Mereka membicarakan tubuh istrinya yang sekarang semakin berisi dibagian yang memang sudah berisi sebelumnya.

Jangankan tangan pria lain, tangannya sendiri saja sudah gatal ingin meremas tubuh istrinya. Setiap hawa nafsunya muncul, Sehun selalu berusaha berpikir mengenai hal lain seperti undang-undang, beberapa pasal dan isi kontrak baru yang sebentar lagi akan ditanda tangani oleh Kyungsoo.

" Sebentar lagi Sehunie huh..." bisik Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

" Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Sehun yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh suaminya.

" Hmmm... taman.. ya taman. Sebentar lagi kita sampai disana Kyung." Ujar Sehun kelabakan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah taman yang kini sudah terlihat.

Kyungsoo menyipit menatap Sehun yang kini membuang muka dan siuk berlagak menjadi _tour guide._ Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat penjual ice cream di depan gerbang taman. Sehun yang tidak sadar terus saja berjalan dan kemudian langkahnya terhenti karena tarikan dari tangan Kyungsoo.

" Kenapa?" tanya Sehun heran saat melihat Kyungsoo terdiam. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun, wajahnya terangkat menatap Sehun.

Sehun beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya saat melihat _puppy eyes_ Kyungsoo. Jakunnya naik turun saat merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang semakin rapat ketubuhnya.

" Ap..apa?" tanya Sehun gugup.

" Ice cream, aku mau itu.." bisik Kyungsoo sembari menunjuk kearah sipenjual ice cream.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya.. " Kau ingin rasa apa?"

" Coklat.. ah...tidak...tidak.. Rasa Vanila saja." Ucap Kyungsoo. Sehun pun bergegas membeli ice cream pesanan Kyungsoo kemudian kembali pada Kyungsoo yang menunggunya.

" Ini.." Sehun menyodorkan ice cream vanila pada Kyungsoo yang mengernyit.

" Sebenarnya aku lebih suka rasa strawberry." Keluh Kyungsoo.

" Kau sendiri yang minta rasa Vanila kyung, lalu ini bagaimana?" tanya Sehun yang mulai kesal.

" Untukmu saja. Aku tidak mau." Jawab Kyungsoo acuh.

" Kau..."

" Sehunie... aku mau yang strawberry..." rengek Kyungsoo sambil kembali menggandeng lengan Sehun.

" Aku mau yang seperti itu Sehunie..." pinta Kyungsoo dengan suara manja sambil menunjuk seorang anak yang memegang ice cream strawberry.

Sehun hanya bisa membuang nafas dan kembali membeli ice cream sesuai permintaan istrinya. Setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan kedalam taman. Kyungsoo berlari kecil menuju kolam, sedangkan Sehun memilih untuk duduk dikursi taman yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tepi kolam.

Tempt yang dipilihnya lumayan nyaman, pohon-pohon membuat taman itu menjadi rindang. Sehun duduk dan menghabiskan ice cream vanilanya sambil mengamati Kyungsoo yang bermain seperti anak kecil. Setelah puas bermain di tepi kolam, Kyungsoo berlari menuju Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

" Ahh... madrid sungguh indah." Ucapnya sembari duduk disebelah Sehun dan tidak sadar saat ice creamnya mulai meleleh ditangannya.

" Kyungsoo, ice cream mu..." ujar Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya bengong menatap Sehun. Sambil berdecak, Sehun dengan cepat menjilat ice cream Kyungsoo yang akan semakin meleleh.

Kyungsoo terbelalak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menatap tingkah Sehun. Lidahnya tanpa sengaja menyentuh pinggiran jari Kyungsoo hingga membuat tubuhnya panas dingin.

" Jangan sampai meleleh lagi." Ucap Sehun dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak menyadari pipi Kyungsoo yang sudah bersemu merah.

Mata Kyungsoo terus menatap bibir Sehun yang sibuk menghabiskan ice cream vanilanya. Entah kenapa gairah mulai menguasainya dan tanpa ia sadari, Kyungsoo mulai menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

" Apa rasa vanila enak Sehunie?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" Hmmm… lumayan manis." Jawab Sehun

" Kau mau coba?" Tanya nya lagi saat melihat Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Tolong pegang ini Sehunie…" pinta Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan ice creamnya untuk Sehun pegang. Sehun mengambilnya kemudian menyodorkan ice cream vanillanya pada Kyungsoo.

" Aku lebih memilih yang ini."

Kini Sehun yang terkejut saat kedua tangan Kyungsoo menangkup pipinya kemudian menciumnya. Lidah Kyungsoo mengelus bibir Sehun kemudian masuk merasai lidahnya. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam saat ciuman Kyungsoo semakin intens. Dia ingin membalas ciuman Kyungsoo, menahan tubuh Kyungsoo dan meneguk bibirnya habis-habisan, tapi kedua tangannya kini sibuk menjauhkan dua ice cream yang hampir meleleh dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah Sehun saat mengakhiri ciumannya. " Hmmm… vanilla, rasanya manis." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri, dan itu membuat gairah Sehun semakin berkobar.

" Aku sudah tidak mau ice cream itu lagi Sehunie…"

" Apa?"

" Kau yang habiskan semuanya. Jangan dibuang." Sahut Kyungsoo.

Gairah Sehun seketika menghilang berganti dengan kekesalan. Dia akhirnya menghabiskan dua ice cream sambil berdecak kesal, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkikik melihat ekspresi Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali menghembuskan nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kyungsoo kini tertidur disampingnya, kepalanya bersandar di bahu kanan Sehun sedangkan kedua tangannya memeluk erat lengan Sehun.

Sehun bukan mengeluh karena Kyungsoo tertidur di bangku taman dan menjadikannya sebagai sandaran selama setengah jam. Yang dikeluhkannya adalah gairahnya yang belum tersalurkan.

Kyungsoo terus menggoda imannya sedari tadi. Menciumnya, menjilat bekas ice cream dijarinya, merapatkan tubuhnya dan kini lengan Sehun berada di payudaranya. Kulit Sehun bisa merasakan kekenyalan dan mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak pantas.

Tingkah Kyungsoo membuatnya semakin frustasi. Dia hanya berharap logikanya tidak kabur saat melawan keseksian Kyungsoo sebelum mereka sampai dirumah. Setelah Kyungsoo menandatangani kontrak pernikahan mereka yang baru….

Dia akan melakukan ini dan itu….

Kemudian Kyungsoo akan seperti ini dan itu…..

Astaga….

Sehun terkikik dengan pemikiran cabulnya sendiri hingga gerakannya membuat Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya dan mulai menggosok matanya.

" Maaf membangunkanmu Kyung…"

" Kenapa kau berkeringat?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

" Pipimu juga memerah, apa kau demam lagi?" Kyungsoo menyandarkan tangannya di pipi Sehun dan mulai merasakan suhu badan Sehun.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup tangannya. " Aku baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

" Tapi aku lapar Hunah."

" Kalau begitu kita makan, dan setelah itu kita pulang."

" Kenapa terburu-buru? Hari masih panjang." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Sehun dengan cepat memutar otaknya mencari alas an. " Hmmm, aku rasa cuacanya sedang tidak baik untuk _Kiddo."_ Jawab Sehun asal.

" Bukankah cuacanya cerah? Dan tempat ini begitu nyaman." Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang pemandangan taman kota.

Sehun kembali memutar otaknya mencari alasan. " Iya, tapi menurut ramalan cuaca yang baru saja aku baca, hari ini akan turun hujan. Aku tidak ingin kita pulang dalam keadaan basah sayang." Bujuk Sehun.

Kyungsoo memikirkan perkataan Sehun sejenak. " Baiklah kita pulang." Jawab Kyungsoo yang disambut Sehun dengan cengiran puas.

.

.

.

Jarum panjang pada jam dinding mereka seakan berjalan dengan lambat. Keheningan diantara mereka membuat Sehun bahkan sulit mengambil nafas. Matanya berkali-kali mencuri pandang kea rah Kyungsoo yang sedang terdiam didepannya. Mata wanita itu sedang sibuk membaca dokumen, sedangkan mulutnya berkomat-kamit tanpa mengeluarkan suara mencoba untuk memahami kata perkata.

Jakun Sehun kembali naik turun melihat gaun tidur Kyungsoo yang begitu tipis. Kedua kakinya menyilang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya.

Kyungsoo menaruh kembali dokumen itu keatas meja yang berada diantara mereka, matanya kini menatap Sehun yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa berlagak acuh tak acuh.

" Bolehkah aku meluruskan beberapa hal dalam dokumen ini? Karena ada beberapa point yang tidak aku mengerti."

" Silahkan." Jawab Sehun.

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya melihat tingkah arogan Sehun.

" Pertama, kau menyatakan pernikahan ini berlangsung selama kedua belah pihak menginginkannya."

Sehun mengangguk. " Kita akan bercerai saat aku atau kau memutuskan untuk berpisah. Dan perpisahan akan berlangsung secara baik-baik."

" Oke.." jawab Kyungsoo.

" Kedua, semua kebutuhan anak adalah urusan kepala keluarga, baik saat masih menikah ataupun sudah bercerai."

" Yap, itu tidak akan pernah berubah."

" Ketiga… " Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya dan kembali menatap Sehun. Sehun yang mendapat tatapan intens dari istrinya berusaha untuk tidak gelisah. " Dalam pernikahan kita diperbolehkan saling memanfaatkan selama kedua belah pihak setuju." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

" Yap…" jawab Sehun sambil menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang tiba-tiba terlihat lebih menarik.

" Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti point yang ini. Memanfaatkan yang seperti apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo curiga.

" Ehm.. seperti saat kau membutuhkan sesuatu dariku, dan aku setuju memberikannya dengan syarat ini tidak akan menjadi masalah saat kita bercerai nanti. Begitu juga padaku, saat aku membutuhkan kau…"

" Apa persisnya yang kau butuhkan dariku?" suara Kyungsoo mengalun, tubuhnya dengan santai menyandar pada sofa dan dengan sengaja menggerakkan kakinya, kemudian tangannya menyilang didepan dadanya. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas payudara Kyungsoo dibalik gaun tipisnya.

" Sesuatu…hmm… kesenangan contohnya…" jawab Sehun dengan nada yang terputus-putus.

" Kesenangan…?"

" Yah, kau tahu kita… saling memberikan kesenangan, dimana bukan hanya aku yang puas tapi kau juga…"

" Ah.. aku mengerti sekarang." Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada Sehun dan membuat Sehun sedikit lega.

" Mari kita berhubungan sex."

Sehun terkejut dengan ajakan Kyungsoo. Ia tak menyangka ternyata proposal yang diajukannya dapat diterima dengan begitu mudah.

" Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan mengatakan hal itu?" suara riang Kyungsoo dengan cepat berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

" Aku tidak akan pernah mau tidur atau berhubungan badan denganmu selama kau masih menawariku hal-hal konyol seperti ini." Kyungsoo mengambil dokumen itu dan langsung merobeknya didepan wajah Sehun.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Sehun sambil mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan kertas yang berceceran didepannya.

" Aku melakukan hal yang sepatutnya aku lakukan. Aku bukanlah wanita bodoh seperti yang kau anggap. Menanda tangani dokumen kemudian menyerahkan tubuhku dengan sukarela."

" Hey, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu."

" Tapi yang barusaja kau lakukan membuktikan kau memang berpikir seperti itu tentangku! Kalau kau menginginkanku, perjuangkan diriku, hargai aku sebagai wanita brengsek !" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Sehun yang mencoba mendekatinya.

" Itu yang kulakukan Kyung. Aku menghargaimu sebagai wanita. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mungkin menawarimu kontrak ini. Kalau aku tidak memperjuangkanmu mungkin sekarang aku sudah merobek gaun tipis yang kau pakai, mencium bibirmu hingga bengkak, dan menikmati seluruh tubuhmu sampai aku puas tanpa mempedulikan kau bersedia atau tidak ! paham !?" Sehun menghentakkan lengan Kyungsoo, kemudian memungut kembali serpihan kertas yang masih berserakan.

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan air matanya dan berlari menuju kamar tidurnya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih dikuasai amarah.

Sehun mengerang saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibanting dengan keras, dan mengumpat berkali-kali pada kertas yang berceceran…

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

ASTAGA... sudah berapa lama saya mentelantarkan ff ini?

maaf beribu maaf ya chingu, sy memang lagi sok sibuk sekali hihi, tapi makasih banyak buat yang masih mau baca dan meninggalkan komentar kalian di kolom review, dan men-klik tombol fav untuk ff ini makasih bgt..

terutama buat **_justmind_** yang marathon baca dan kasih ff ini di setiap chapternya, dan buat **_Lovedudu1201, orangbijak16, jksoo1226, zhangminseokkie, just young min, exolina, fitri22exo,nanachaan,chansekyuu, kim gongju, mdsdohksoo, chicsooie, papiyeol61, erikaalni, dyodhe12, defti785, dll yang gak bisa sy sebutkan satu persatu..._** terima kasih masih mau baca ff ini danmasih nunggu kelanjutannya.

sy baru bisa ngepost segini ya gaes karena waktu yang tidak memungkinkan, ini juga tanpa diedit loh jadi mohon di skip aja jika ada typo yang bertebaran di ff ini..

 _happy reading..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:**

Do Kyungsoo, gadis yang benar-benar diberkahi Tuhan dengan paras cantik yang menggoda dan tubuh molek yang menggiurkan.

Berkah itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, populer dan selalu dicintai, khususnya dikalangan para pria. dan dia sangat menyukai hal itu. apa yang diinginkannya selalu didapatnya tanpa perlu terlalu banyak usaha. inilah yang membuatnya menjadi sombong dan tak peduli perasaan orang. Karma datang menimpanya, membuatnya harus hidup dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak mencintainya. Kyungsoo pun mulai belajar bagaimana menerima, menghargai, menghormati, dan mencintai orang lain.

 **"KARMA CIRCLE"**

 **CAST:**

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **Other Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Xi Luhan

dll...

 **Pairing** : Hunsoo, Chanbaek, and other couple

 **Rate: M**

 **Note:** This is REMAKE story from Wattpad by diana-w

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hampir satu minggu Sehun dan Kyungsoo saling diam. Mereka berdua bahkan berusaha saling menghindar dan sama sekali tidak ingin berada dalam ruangan yang sama.

Sehun masih tetap pada pendiriannya kalau apa yang dilakukannya tidak salah. Kontrak yang diajukannya sama sekali tidak ada kesalahan, itu semua dia lakukan karena menghargai Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah istri sementara dan ibu yang mengandung anaknya. Kalau dia tidak menghargai Kyungsoo, dia akan memintanya memuaskan Sehun siang malam tanpa henti karena dia istrinya walaupun hanya sementara.

Sehun dengan keras kepala bahkan rela tidur di sofa selama seminggu ini karena tidak ingin bersinggungan dengan Kyungsoo sampai wanita itu yang mulai berbicara padanya. Sebagai pihak yang tidak bersalah menurut versinya, Sehun tidak sudi untuk meminta maaf duluan.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang juga merasa benar berusaha untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya. Dia merasa terinjak injak oleh kontrak yang Sehun buat. Kyungsoo sengaja membalas dendam dengan tidak mengurus keperluan Sehun selama seminggu ini.

Gadis itu hanya mengurung dirinya didalam kamar sampai Sehun berangkat kerja, kemudian ia hanya menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri, mencuci pakaiannya sendiri dan meninggalkan pakaian kotor Sehun. Dan saat Sehun akan kembali pulang, ia akan bergegas kembali kekamar dengan segala macam makanan.

Demi mempertahankan harga dirinya, Kyungsoo bahkan rela terjaga semalaman. Tubuhnya yang letih tidak bisa diistirahatkan karena ia terbiasa tidur dalam pelukan Sehun (walaupun lebih tepatnya dia yang membelit Sehun). Kini dirinya harus berusaha tidur sendiri tanpa kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang diberikan seseorang disisi lain tempat tidurnya.

Perang dingin ini membuat Kyungsoo semakin lelah, kini ia lebih suka melamun melihat kesibukan kota dari jendela kamarnya. Ia mulai merindukan apartemennya, pemandangan dapur cafenya, bercengkrama dengan pelanggan serta bercerita mengenai hal pribadi dengan sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

Tidak terasa sudah sebulan lebih dia berada jauh dari kampung halamannya. Selama berada di Spanyol ia mengalami fluktuasi emosi yang naik turun. Dari suka hingga duka, dari marah ke sedih, dan dari gairah menjadi dingin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. ia mulai tersadar bahwa ia tidak pernah merindukan kampung halamannya sama sekali sebelum perang dingin ini terjadi. Terlalu banyak hal yang dikerjakan dan dipikirkannya seperti menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sehun, memilih baju yang akan Sehun pakai ke kantor, menulis jurnal kehamilannya, menata apartemen, membalas pesan pesan Sehun yang aneh dan tidak jelas, kemudian menerima panggilan telpon darinya yang membuat Kyungsoo selalu tersenyum tanpa ia sadari, memikirkan mengenai makan malam apa yang akan disukai Sehun, dan memeluk pria itu saat tidur. Itu semua terus berulang dan tidak pernah membosankan.

Kyungsoo melenguh, ia mulai merasa janggal dengan kebiasaan barunya yang berpusat disekitar Sehun. Kalau ini terus dibiarkan, ia yakin ini semua akan menjadi kelemahannya dan saat perpisahan akan menjadi hal terberat dalam hidupnya.

Kyungsoo kembali membuang nafasnya, dia harus memilih.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melepaskan jas serta dasinya dan melemparnya asal di atas sofa. Matanya tak pernah berhenti menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Ia terduduk di lengan sofa sambil mengacak acak rambutnya dengan kasar, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan perang dingin yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Kyungsoo.

Ia ingin berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, tapi egonya begitu besar. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kepalanya tertekuk lesu. Kenapa dengan Kyungsoo begitu sulit? Mengapa semuanya menjadi begitu runyam?

Kepala Sehun spontan kembali menengadah saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya berderit ketika terbuka. Sosok Kyungsoo muncul dengan sedikit canggung. Ada sesuatu yang membuncah di dada dan perutnya ketika melihat sosok Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya setelah seminggu mereka tidak bertemu. Tangannya tiba-tiba merasa gatal ingin bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah dan perut istrinya itu.

Kyungsoo sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ingin rasanya ia berlari kearah Sehun dan memeluk suaminya itu dengan erat, tapi kakinya seperti dirantai dan tidak dapat bergerak sedikit pun.

Kyungsoo berdehem, ia merasa risih dengan tatapan Sehun yang tidak berhenti menatap wajahnya dan atmosfer disekitar mereka yang mulai terasa panas. Bukan karena amarah tapi karena gairah.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu…" ucap Kyungsoo lebih dulu. Suaranya entah kenapa bergetar dan membuatnya malah semakin canggung.

Sehun kembali menghela nafas. "Aku juga ingin berbicara denganmu."

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Sehun. "Kalau begitu kau duluan…" pintanya.

"Aku memintamu untuk menemaniku di acara pesta perusahaan." Ucap Sehun sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Pesta perusahaan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah acara salah satu relasi perusahaan yang sekarang sedang aku tangani. Aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi karena beberapa situasi aku terpaksa mengiyakan ajakan mereka untuk datang."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kepalanya sibuk berspekulasi.

"Ini karena paksaan Luhan yang memintaku untuk datang dan membawamu." Ucap Sehun dengan helaan nafas dan tak menyadari tubuh Kyungsoo yang menjadi kaku saat mendengar nama Luhan disebut.

"Jadi kau terpaksa membawaku…" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun yang tidak bisa mendengar bisikan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan pergi." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menengadahkan wajahnya dengan congkak. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku ingin pulang kembali ke korea."

Sehun seketika terkejut dengan permintaan Kyungsoo. Ia ingin memprotes, tapi wajah keras Kyungsoo menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak ingin menerima penolakan.

Merasa harus mengalah kali ini, Sehun pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita akan pulang." Janji Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah siap?" Teriak Sehun sambil sibuk melihat jam ditangannya.

Ia berdecak kesal melihat 40 menit keterlambatan mereka dari janji karena Luhan sudah sibuk menanyakan keberadaannya.

"Kyungsoo…!" teriakan Sehun teredam saat melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang keluar dari kamar.

Kyungsoo tampak begitu luar biasa. Rambut hitam lurusnya dibuat bergelombang dan terurai cantik di salah satu bahunya. Kulit putihnya tampak bersinar dalam balutan gaun tanpa lengan yang sopan berwarna merah pekat. Bagian matanya dibubuhi make up _smoky eyes_ dan bibir penuhnya diwarnai senada dengan gaun yang dia pakai.

Sehun tak puas puasnya memandang Kyungsoo sampai wanita itu mendekat dan meminta mantelnya pada Sehun. Sehun dengan sigap menyampirkan mantel Kyungsoo kepunggungnya. Pandangannya terhenti saat melihat punggung mulus Kyungsoo terpampang.

"Gaun aneh apa ini?!" Teriak Sehun.

"Ganti. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai gaun ini."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan kolot. Gaun ini sama sekali tidak ada masalah."

"Tapi…"

"Apa kau ingin kita semakin terlambat?" decak Kyungsoo sambil memakai mantelnya dan membiarkan suaminya yang uring-uringan sendiri.

Sehun berusaha menahan amarahnya yang sudah mencapai puncak. Dia berjanji akan menutupi punggung istrinya dari tatapan liar pria-pria tua di pesta nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Ingat, jangan jauh-jauh dariku, jangan makan sembarangan, jangan terima minuman apapun yang mengandung alcohol, jangan…"

"Berhenti mengoceh _nerd_. Aku bukan anak kecil." Ucap Kyungsoo mulai kesal dengan sikap protektif Sehun.

"Aku hanya memperingatimu…"

"Kita akan menghadiri pesta, bukan mengantarku ke Taman Kanak-Kanak." Sengit Kyungsoo yang berjalan disamping Sehun. Lengan mereka saling mengapit seperti pasangan pada umumnya.

"Aku lebih suka membawamu ke Taman Kanak-Kanak daripada pesta bodoh ini." Gerutu Sehun sembari menatap gelisah punggung Kyungsoo yang terbuka, dan dibalas Kyungsoo dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

Sehun bisa menjadi orang yang sangat protektif untuk hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diurusi, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Ah, itu mereka." Sehun dengan sigap membawa kyungsoo melewati kerumunan tamu lainnya.

Ia terus berdecak ketika mendengar beberapa siulan yang diarahkan untuk istrinya. Semakin cepat ia bertemu dengan temannya, semakin cepat juga ia membawa Kyungsoo menjauh dari tempat terkutuk ini.

"Sehun…" terdengar suara indah mengalun memanggil namanya.

Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang berdecak kesal mendengar Luhan memanggil suaminya dengan nada menggoda, begitu juga dengan penampilannya.

Luhan begitu menawan mala mini. Rambutnya disanggul keatas memperlihatkan bentuk leher dan bahunya. Gaun tanpa lengan dengan warna hijau _tosca_ membalut kulit putihnya dengan sempurna.

Kyungsoo jadi semakin kesal saat melihat wajah Sehun yang tersenyum saat membalas sapaannya.

"Hai, Sehun." Beberapa pria yang berdiri mengelilingi Luhan ikut menyapanya.

"Siapa bidadari cantik ini?" Tanya salah satu temannya.

"Dimana kau menculiknya?" Tanya temannya yang lain.

Terdengar kekehan dari pria yang berdiri disamping Luhan. "Guys, seharusnya kalian menanyakan kenapa wanita cantik ini mau bersama makhluk tidak waras seperti Sehun?"

Pria itu mendekat dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyapa Kyungsoo, dan disambut oleh Kyungsoo.

"Dokter Kris." sapa Kyungsoo ramah. Dokter Kris adalah dokter yang memeriksa Sehun saat dia sakit dan juga dokter yang memeriksa kandungannya.

"Hai Kyungsoo." Kris mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo dengan sikap seorang pria sejati sehingga membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merasa tersanjung.

"Sudah-sudah kau tidak perlu berlama-lama memegang tangannya." Prote Sehun sambil menjauhkan tangan Kris dari tangan istrinya.

Terdengar tawa dari yang lainnya. "Perkenalkan kami padanya, Oh Sehun."

"Kyung, perkenalkan yang disampingmu namanya Jackson, Ravi, Ken kemudian Kris dan Luhan." Tunjuk Sehun singkat.

"Ini istriku. Jadi jangan menatapnya seperti dia adalah santapan makan malam kalian." Protes Sehun.

"Ups, aku tidak tahu kau sudah menikah. Ada apa dengan motto hidupmu untuk tidak menikah seumur hidup?" Tanya pria yang bernama Ken. Ia mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo saat memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. "senang bertemu dengan wanita cantik sepertimu Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Ken. Senang dengan kejujuran dari teman-teman Sehun yang menyebutnya cantik malam ini.

"Aku rasa wanita sexy ini sudah mematahkan kutukan Sehun. Siapa yang mau membujang kalau ada wanita sesexy ini." Jackson yang berpenampilan sedikit berantakan menyambut tangan Kyungsoo dan menciumnya.

"Senang akhirnya Sehun berada di jalur yang benar. Aku pernah berpikir dia adalah seorang _gay_." Ravi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo. Sehun tampak jengah dengan pendapat teman-temannya. Apalagi mendengar tawa girang Kris saat mendengar kalimat Ravi tadi.

"Sudah cukup _guys_. Kalian tidak perlu memberikan _doktrin_ negative mengenai Sehun pada istrinya. Aku yakin ia sudah menemukan banyak kekurangan Sehun." Lerai Luhan.

Wanita itu menunjukkan senyum keibuan pada Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo mulai kesal. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo dengan setengah hati membalas uluran tanagn Luhan. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga Luhan."

Tidak ada yang sadar dengan raut wajah tidak senang Kyungsoo saat menerima uluran tangan Luhan kecuali Kris yang melihatnya dengan terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sibuk memilih cemilan untuk diberikannya pada Sehun. Pria itu belum makan sama sekali malam ini. Ia memilih beberapa makanan yang mengenyangkan kemudian membawanya pada Sehun.

"Jangan makan itu Sehun." Teriak Luhan saat melihat Sehun ingin mengambil makanan di piring Luhan. "Kau alergi kacang, ingat?" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo yang berada agak jauh dari mereka berhenti dan memandang piringnya yang penuh dengan segala macam kue yang mengandung kacang. Kyungsoo mulai bersungut-sungut dan mengembalikan makanan yang tadi diambilnya. Ia yang menyandang status sebagai istri Sehun, tapi ia tidak mengenal Sehun sedikitpun. Sedangkan nenek sihir itu tahu semuanya, bahkan alergi Sehun.

' _Mungkin dia juga tahu merek celana dalam yang dipakai Sehun sekarang'_. Ucap batin Kyungsoo yang semakin kesal dengan kehadiran Luhan disekitar Sehun.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat piringnya tiba-tiba saja diambil oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo melihat Kris yang sumringah memandangnya.

"Terima kasih. Kau tau, aku sangat menyukai kacang." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa dengan tingkah dokternya tersebut. "Kau boleh mengambilnya."

"Hmm… ini sangat enak. Terima kasih sudah memberikannya padaku." Ujar Kris saat makanan di piring itu sudah tandas.

"Untuk membalas budi, aku akan berbaik hati melakukan apapun untukmu, Nyonya Oh." Ucap Kris sambil bertingkah seperti pelayan.

Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh. "Terimakasih. Tapi aku tidak memerlukan bantuan apapun kali ini."

"Hmm…" Kris tampak seperti sedang berpikir. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku memberitaumu satu rahasia." Bisiknya.

"Rahasia?" sebelah alis Kyungsoo naik melihat Kris yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka berdua…" Kris menunjuk Sehun kemudian Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengobrol. "Adalah sepasang kekasih sebelum Sehun menikahimu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Matanya membesar saat menerima informasi dari Kris yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Kyungsoo!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya di sebrang sana, memanggilnya. Tapi ia sudah dipenuhi amarah.

Dirinya lebih memilih pergi daripada duduk bersama pasangan yang sedang ber _lover dovey_ – menurut pandangannya – Sehun sendiri malah heran saat melihat Kyungsoo malah menghiraukan panggilannya dan berjalan menuju balkon.

"Apa dia tidak melihat aku melambai padanya?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ada apa Sehunie?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kyungsoo. Dia malah pergi saat aku memanggilnya."

"Mungkin dia tidak dengar." Ucap Luhan.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi…"

"Kenapa?"

"Ia melihatku, tapi kemudian pergi…" Sehun tampak seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa aneh pada sikap Kyungsoo. "Lebih baik aku menyusulnya." Ujar Sehun sambil berdiri.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali berusaha untuk meredakan amarahnya. Apa ini? Hatinya begitu sakit saat mengetahui bahwa Sehun dan Luhan pernah memiliki hubungan. Melihat kedekatan mereka membuat Kyungsoo merasa tersisih.

Kyungsoo mengusap dadanya yang terasa sakit, perasaan ini begitu mengesalkan. Rasa sakit yang kasat mata ini begitu susah untuk diredam.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo berbalik saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Seorang pria berdiri didepannya dengan wajah yang sama terkejutnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau Kyungsoo kan? Do Kyungsoo?"

"Jongin?!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

Hai semua readers.. maaafffffff bangettttt kalau sempet nganggurin ff ini karena ada beberapa sebab di real life gw yang harus diselesaikan. Terima kasih masih pada nungguin update an dari ff gaje ini.

gak mau banyak ngoceh lah, pokoknya baca aja hihihi, makasih juga buat yg udah follow and fav ff ini, dan yg sudah kasih review nya juga. ini gak diedit dulu jadi abaikan typo.

 **happy reading... enjoy..**


End file.
